La Academia
by Crimela
Summary: —Sakura, estás llena de "accidentes". No quiero imaginar lo que eres capaz de hacer intencionalmente./
1. Capítulo I

Naruto no me pertenece.

**LA ACADEMIA**

**Crimela**

* * *

Resumen: Sakura Haruno cursa su último año en la Academia. Inicia un año lectivo lleno de retos y deberá prepararse para su próxima etapa. Sin embargo, lo que inicia como el peor año de su vida, le traerá muchas sorpresas.

Resumen 2: Sakura debe cerrar algunas heridas, enfrentar los retos de su último año escolar y preparar su futuro. En su camino se cruza Itachi Uchiha, quien la guiará en el difícil paso entre la adolescencia colegial y el ser universitario.

* * *

Sakura Haruno cursaba su décimo año en la Academia de Konohagure y pendía de un hilo que pudiera terminar el colegio.

Sakura era de las pocas estudiantes que estudiaban con beca en el caro colegio y no alcanzaba.

La guerra civil había dividido la familia de Sakura y la situación económica de su familia era baja. Los padres de Sakura se esforzaban por darle mejor, para que en esa nueva sociedad que la guerra había creado, Sakura pudiera abrirse camino. Pero los padres de Sakura no eran políticos, ni empresarios, no eran líderes comunales, ni clérigos.

Simplemente, eran trabajadores. Su padre, un trabajador (mal pagado) migrante en otro país: lejano y hostil; su madre una enfermera (mal pagada) que se partía el lomo en el hospital central. De los múltiples gastos de una adolescente, apenas podían costearle los materiales y el transporte. El resto, que era mucho, Sakura se lo ganaba.

Sakura prestaba _horas beca_ en su academia. Trabajaba después de clases en la Biblioteca, daba lecciones de repaso a los niños de primaria, limpiaba los instrumentos musicales y ordenaba los equipos de la clase de deportes, se encargaba de coordinar actos cívicos y festividades, y solía ayudar a los profesores. Desde su primer día de clase; siempre, con promedio nueve.

En la época confusa que vivían, Sakura era una figura importante para el colegio. No solo por sus muchos trabajos, sino porque era la cara de la acción social de la Academia: la ayuda que el colegio le daba a Sakura, los hacía parecer una casa de educación sensible y consciente del dolor del pueblo.

Y sus profesores no paraban decir: 'Haruno, pasa la lista', 'copia el ejercicio en la pizarra', 'recoge las tareas', 'planea el festival'… o bien, 'Miren los apuros de la señorita Haruno por estudiar en este colegio y, aún así, obtiene mejores notas que ustedes', 'cuando alguno de ustedes asee su propia casa y, además, obtenga mejores notas que la señorita Haruno, entonces este colegio tendrá los mejores estudiantes'.

Si lo veía de esa forma, parecía una excelente estudiante. Buen promedio, buenas relaciones con sus superiores, capacitada para todo tipo de tareas. Sin embargo, no todo era miel en la vida de la joven estudiante Haruno, y justo esa mañana de enero, estaba recordando sus _peores _momentos en el colegio.

Estaba de pie, en medio pasillo principal de su colegio. A un lado, la puerta blanca y elegante que llevaba a la recepción, al otro lado, el inmenso patio verde. Al frente, el pabellón de las aulas.

En términos generales, podría decirse que era una estudiante modelo. Cerró los ojos. No lo era. Estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Todo había empezado en primer año, cuando se sintió acomplejada porque era mucho más delgada que la mayoría de sus compañeras, que ya tenían –y mantenían hermosos cuerpos de mujeres— por lo que odiaba su uniforme de educación física y usaba ropa muy holgada, sus compañeras solían reírse de ella.

En el segundo semestre, tuvo un incidente con la menstruación y sus compañeras tardaron en olvidar la mancha roja de sus pantalones. Además, estaban sus fracasos en los deportes (durante toda su vida), lo que le ocasionaba ser la última en ser elegida para los equipos. Por la presión que sentía, cuando corría, iba tan nerviosa que los pies se le enredaban, era capaz de meter autogoles estando en la banca del equipo y una vez quebró una ventana con el bate de béisbol. Y ya se habrán imaginado, que Sakura odiaba los deportes.

La imagen de estudiante modelo empezó a resquebrajarse. Era una fracasada en los deportes. Su mente le recordó otras (malas) vivencias…

Sakura no tenía muchos amigos en su colegio. La diferencia de clase, que implicaba una diferencia abismal en gustos, intereses y necesidades, la separaba de muchos de sus superficiales compañeros. A ella no le molestaba, tenía los amigos que necesitaba, porque los apreciaba y la apreciaban: Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka.

Nunca la invitaban a fiestas ni reuniones, ni si quiera a los grupos de estudio. Naruto e Ino eran las únicas personas que trataban de incorporarla a sus vidas socialmente. Pero, era capaz de saludar y mantener relaciones cordiales con el resto de compañeros… si eso equivale a decir que nadie le hablaba ni nadie se metía con ella.

Sus relaciones sociales no hubieran ido espantosamente mal, si sus _amables_ profesores no llegaban a tratar de congeniarla con un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Dígase de paso, cuando se sentía bien, también lo consideraba su amigo.

A algún profesor (ridículo) se le ocurrió que Sakura Haruno podría tener futuro como asistente en los negocios de la familia Uchiha, por lo que se empecinó en que se conocieran. Claro, era imposible que alguien no conociera a Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que el trabajo de los profesores fue lograr que Sasuke se interesara por la muchacha, asunto que hizo que Sakura fuera el punto de atención de todo el octavo y noveno año.

Por fin, en décimo año, los profesores habían desistido de la idea. Pero ya el error estaba hecho.

En octavo año, a mediados, ella había cometido la equivocación de sentirse enamorada de él. Aún no sabía por qué, pero aunque su amiga Ino Yamanaka, le había dicho que mejor lo mantuviera en silencio, no lo había logrado.

Realmente, su historia no era más que la de una chiquilla que confesó su fantasía amorosa ante un chico demasiado inmaduro como para ser amable con ella. Sin embargo, a veces tenía días en que no soportaba ver el rostro del Uchiha porque creía que moriría de pena, a pesar de que ya había pasado poco más de un año y tenía algún tipo de relación cordial con él, gracias a Naruto.

Sabía que Sasuke le desesperaba su comportamiento enamoradizo y se había molestado mucho con ella, pero la había perdonado… con el tiempo. No obstante, fue una etapa angustiante en su vida, debido a las muchas burlas que recibió de sus compañeras.

Y ahora, sentía que revivía todos los malos momentos.

Las risas de burla de sus compañeras, sus muchos almuerzos sola, sus propios complejos, los comentarios hirientes por su origen, su físico, su inteligencia, su ideología durante la guerra, los empujones y las caídas bochornosas, las tardes sacrificadas en el colegio, los ratos que no podía estar con su madre, la situación en su casa, las palabras de Sasuke…

Sakura estaba rememorando lo peor que le había pasado en sus años de colegio, pero no encontraba algo que pudiera hacerle frente a lo que estaba viviendo.

Había sido víctima de un engaño.

Y todo era tan ridículo, que se sentía mareada solo de pensarlo.

Nunca había asistido a una fiesta y una de sus compañeras la invitó a una. Le dijeron que le darían la invitación después –qué ilusa-. Lo que Sakura no imaginó es que el papel, que emocionada y sin pensarlo, recogió mientras realizaba su examen final de matemáticas, era un forro con las respuestas del examen, no su estúpida invitación a la fiesta.

Y lo peor, su cara de espanto fue tal al descubrir lo que tenía en las manos, que el profesor no pudo más que descubrirla.

El profesor, iracundo, le había pedido que saliera del aula y ahí había empezado su calvario. Eso fue a finales de noviembre, y hasta ese cuatro de enero (y durante toda su vida) se extendía aquella estupidez. Había reprobado un curso. ¡Por fraude!

Lanzó una mirada al desierto pasillo del colegio. En penas vacaciones y ella en clases de recuperación. No lo podía creer. Era víctima de un mal trato… de un mal karma…

Entró al aula destinada a las clases de recuperación y no le sorprendió encontrarse con Shikamaru Nara, un despistado muchacho aficionado a los juegos de vídeo, pero mucho más astuto de lo que parecía; Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los pocos amigos que tenía Sakura, si a un muchacho capaz de hablar con cualquier persona y sacarle una sonrisa, se le puede decir amigo; y Konohamaru Sarutobi, un revoltoso muchachillo, nieto del alcalde, que era visita usual de los cursos de recuperación, de todos.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Ella no necesitaba clases extra de matemáticas. Ella podía enseñarle al profesor cómo enseñar matemáticas. Ella no debía estar ahí. Arrojó su cabeza sobre la mesa, dispuesta a languidecer en su sufrimiento mientras pudiera. Escuchó a sus compañeros sentarse, Naruto a su lado, este le tocó el brazo y la hizo acomodarse bien.

Sakura pestañeó.

Esperaba ver a su viejo profesor de matemáticas dándole las clases de recuperación, pero el muy vivazo se había ido de vacaciones y, en su lugar, había dejado a un joven universitario. Y no a cualquiera, sino a Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de su compañero de clase.

De paso, ampliamente conocido como el heredero de los negocios de sus padres. Sakura supo que Itachi conocía bien a Naruto y a Konohamaru, pues se saludaron simpáticamente. Temió que él hubiese escuchado de ella: "la loca enamorada de su hermano menor". Resopló, imperceptiblemente, y se preguntó si él tenía la capacidad de estar ahí… ¿No se requería algún grado universitario para dar clases, el _genio _Uchiha tendría uno o, simplemente, estaba ahí por su posición… y qué demonios pensaba hacer un hombre –con tanto dinero- como él, en un infernal colegio en plenas vacaciones de verano?

—**Bien. Soy Uchiha Itachi, pueden llamarme por mi apellido. Estaré con ustedes en lo que pueda ayudarles. Supongo que se conocen, y según mi lista: tú debes ser Nara, y la chica: Haruno. Saquen sus cuadernos, empezaremos con algo sencillo**.

—**Disculpe, profesor**—interrumpió Sakura con delicadeza, el hombre la miró**—¿Puedo decir algo?**

_Continuará..._

* * *

Este es un fic que vengo cocinando desde hace un tiempo y hoy se los presento. Espero les guste.

Básicamente, es: universo alterno, preparatoria o colegio (no habrá mucha matemáticas), un ItaSaku, con un esfuerzo enorme por mantener a los personajes en sus personalidades y por adecuar la trama original.

Espero haya llamado su atención y me cuenten qué les pareció. Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, pregunta, crítica, es súper bienvenida. :)

Muchísimas gracias leer, y ¡bienvenidas!

PD: un review es gratis y hace grande a un fic :)


	2. Capítulo II

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

La Academia

Resumen: Sakura Haruno cursa su último año en la Academia. Inicia un año lectivo lleno de retos y deberá prepararse para su próxima etapa. Sin embargo, lo que inicia como el peor año de su vida, le traerá muchas sorpresas.

Resumen 2: Sakura debe cerrar algunas heridas, enfrentar los retos de su último año escolar y preparar su futuro. En su camino se cruza Itachi Uchiha, quien la guiará en el difícil paso entre la adolescencia colegial y el ser universitario.

* * *

—**Disculpe, profesor**—interrumpió Sakura con delicadeza, el hombre la miró**—¿Puedo decir algo?**

Él asintió.

Sakura tomó aire y dijo:

—**Yo presenté un reclamo contra la decisión de que cursara las clases de recuperación. Está en trámite. Yo conozco la materia, inclusive tenía muy buenas calificaciones…**

—**¡Eso es muy cierto! Sakura consigue mejores notas que todos. Es la mejor, incluso mejor que Sasuke.**

Sakura agradeció la interrupción de Naruto, no tanto por sus palabras, sino porque la mirada negra de Itachi –que se desvió rápidamente al escuchar el nombre de su hermano- empezaba a inquietarla.

—**No creo que sea necesario que yo esté aquí**—terminó de decir la muchacha.

—**Bueno**—respondió él en un susurro frío—**Haremos un examen de diagnóstico y podrán marcharse.**

Sakura sonrió, en forma tímida pero segura. Ignoró las quejas de sus compañeras. Un examen era lo que necesitaba… Le podían decir loca, pero ella amaba los exámenes. ¡Oh, sí, un examen! Todo un reto para su cabeza y podría demostrar su (mucho) conocimiento. Era buena en matemáticas y el joven tutor le acababa de tender en bandeja de plata su escapatoria de las clases de verano que no necesitaba. Por fin, algo marchaba bien.

—**Esto es muy problemático**—dijo quedo varias veces Shikamaru, mientras Naruto y Konohamaru gruñían y se quejaban con vehemencia. El profesor permitió la algarabía de sus nuevos estudiantes, mientras garabateaba algo en unas hojas blancas. Al cabo de unos minutos, entregó una hoja a cada uno.

Sakura inició rápidamente con la primera pregunta, sobre factorización, en pocos minutos la resolvió. Sin embargo, la segunda pregunta la dejó en blanco. Y atreviéndose a mirar la tercera, se le fue el alma a los pies.

No tenía ni idea.

Ni la más remota idea.

Forzó su cabeza.

Por todos los cielos.

¿Qué maldita cosa sucedía?

En la segunda tenía que encontrarle el coseno a algo. O eso creyó entender. Garabateó la fórmula. En la tercera reconoció el signo de una integral, la había visto alguna vez en su vida, pero no tenía ni idea que relación tenía con la matemática de enseñanza general básica de décimo año que era la materia que debía ver en las clases de recuperación.

La sangre se le congeló y se hundió en el pupitre. No sabía qué hacer.

Dirigió una mirada asustada a su profesor, que tranquilamente revisaba uno de sus libros y lo maldijo. Miró con desesperación a su lado. Por alguna razón desconocida –solo para torturarla más- Shikamaru estaba trabajando, se le veía concentrado; Naruto tenía una expresión de risa, pero escribía emocionado; mientas que Konohamaru seguía haciéndole punta al lápiz.

Pasaron los minutos.

Por todos los cielos.

—**¡No!—**exclamó ella, cuando el profesor se situó a su lado para recogerle el examen de primera—**Espere. ¡No lo puede recoger!**

Naruto, medio desesperado, se puso de pie para entregar su examen rápido y marcharse.

Sakura trató de agarrar las hojillas de Naruto, con una idea en mente

—**Déjame ver tu examen, Naruto. Tenemos exámenes diferentes ¡Naruto! déjame ver tu examen.**

Naruto saltó para atrás ocultando su examen tras de sí, mientras con una sonrisa zorruna le decía que no.

Itachi murmuró:

—**Te quedas media hora más.**

—**No es justo—**dijo ella, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido de la furia—**Tienen un examen distinto al mío. Déjeme verlo**—El profesor ignoró a la mujer, recogió los exámenes que hacían falta y les dijo adiós a sus tres estudiantes. –**Nunca hemos visto esa materia y no pude contestarlo.**

Naruto y Shikamaru se echaron a reír con los comentarios de Sakura, y antes de que la muchacha les dijera algo, ya habían salido del aula… sin embargo, ella pudo atravesarlos- cual lanza- con su mirada.

Ella tomó aire. Tenía que quedarse treinta minutos ahí sentada, como tonta, continuaría con el desperdicio…

—**Mire**—dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, y le funcionó—**Eso que me preguntó no es materia de mi curso. No tengo por qué saberlo.**

—**Es lo que tengo para evaluar...**

—**Pero no tiene sentido. No es justo**—exclamó ella.

—**Estás siendo irrespetuosa, Haruno**—regañó él.

—**No. Yo no tengo por qué saber esas cosas… Está siendo injusto conmigo.**

—**Quédate en silencio**—Sakura notó algo de pereza en el tono de voz, el hombre se alistaba para marcharse él también, y pensaba dejarla sola. Pero no lo permitiría.

—**No puedo. Todo esto es muy injusto. El examen diagnóstico evalúa el grado de conocimiento sobre materia que ya el estudiante conoce porque ha sido abarcada, en su totalidad, en el trascurso de un perío…**

—**¿Qué dije?**

—**No sé. Mi sufrimiento es tan grande al ver la forma injust…**

—**Silencio, Haruno. O tendrás que traerme tarea todos los días.**

Y Sakura miró al pizarrón por treinta minutos… en silencio.

**.O.O.O.**

—**¿Por qué un profesor tiene el cabello largo? ¿No es una afrenta contra las leyes de la disciplina y el rigor académico?—**gruñó Sakura Haruno bastante molesta, mientras devoraba las palomitas, que comía junto con su amiga Ino, en una de las tantas bancas del Centro Comercial.

Ino no respondió. No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba y llevaba hablando y refunfuñando sola desde hacía un rato. Recordó que una mala broma le había costado las vacaciones a su amiga y que ahora debía asistir a las clases de recuperación de matemáticas, ¿llevaba dos días o tres yendo a clases?

—**Debería cortárselo**—continuó Sakura, en un tono ofendido—**Hoy, además, descubrí que se pinta las uñas. ¡De morado! ¿Realmente, eso es normal, es eso lo que les enseñan en la Universidad a los profesores? ¿Qué le pasa a ese colegio contratando gente así? ¿O es que ni siquiera se fijaron?**

—**No recuerdo ningún profesor de pelo largo**—dijo Ino, en forma distraída.

—**Ese**—dijo de mal modo Sakura, y señaló con la barbilla algún punto lejano en la zona de comida del centro—**Mi tutor de matemáticas.**

Ino se fijó y le dio un codazo cuando vio al hombre que Sakura señaló.

—**Mujer, qué envidia. Tendrás a ese hombre durante dos meses, solo para ti.**

—**Es un fastidio. Me hizo reprobar mi examen de diagnóstico.**

Ino rio con ganas. A lo que Sakura respondió llenándose la boca con palomitas, malhumorada.

—**Se me hace conocido.**

—**Es el hermano de Sasuke.**

Ino guardó silencio por unos instantes. Sus ojos centellearon al tomar conciencia de las palabras de su amiga.

—**Vaya. ¿Qué tienen los Uchiha que son tan guapos?** —dijo. Sakura levantó una ceja—**Mi padre me ha contado que salió del país poco antes de que terminara la guerra, por una discusión con su padre. No sabía que había regresado.**

—**Pues, volvió.**

—**Bueno, una suerte para ti. Tal vez te ayude a conseguir un beso de Sasuke.**

Sakura le arrojó un puño de palomitas, y tuvieron que salir corriendo cuando la oficial del centro comercial las persiguió por mal comportamiento.

**.O.O.O.O**

El gran país del Fuego tenía una historia convulsa, violenta y llena de sangre (de la sangre de su pueblo). En el colegio apenas les enseñaban. Pero Sakura gustaba de leer y de visitar muchas bibliotecas, y los padres de Sakura gustaban de leer y aunque la mayoría de sus libros desaparecieron durante la guerra, Sakura los pudo conocer antes de que los quemaran.

Ella sabía que cuando el país estaba más dividido dos importantes (ricas) familias: los Senju y los Uchiha, hicieron un tratado de paz (cada uno logró lo que le interesaba) y establecieron un gobierno para Konohagure: La aldea de la Hoja. Los Senju tomaron las riendas del gobierno, mientras que los Uchiha se encargaron de la fuerza militar. Y así fue y así era.

Sakura siguió leyendo y aprendiendo más de la historia que su país se esforzaba en olvidar. Descubrió que el ataque (comandado por los Uchiha) en el año en que nació y que dejó huérfano a Naruto (y muchos niños más) estaba ampliamente relacionado con la guerra que se desató cuando ella tenía siete años y que se extendió cuatro largos años más.

Cuando terminó la guerra, hacía seis años, el padre de Sakura tuvo que salir del país… para nunca más volver. La relación de Sakura con su padre era vital y necesaria, pero distante.

Para Sakura, después de la guerra, el segundo miércoles de cada mes adquirió un valor altísimo en su vida. Porque el segundo miércoles de cada mes, el señor Haruno llamaba a su hija. Era el día favorito de Sakura.

Ese segundo miércoles de enero, Sakura quería llorar. La estupidez de tomar un forro, le había arruinado sus vacaciones y su vida académica, pero también, había empeorado las cosas en su casa, pues no podía ayudar con los gastos, y ahora, veía truncado los pocos momentos que podía _estar_ con su padre.

Decidió que no aplazaría por más tiempo su visita a la dirección. Le dejaría muy claro al Director que no necesitaba esas clases de recuperación.

Además, odiaba no entender ni uno solo de los ejercicios que el profesor se había sacado de su libro de Ecuaciones Diferenciales Derivadas Parciales (para el último semestre de la carrera de matemática pura en la universidad más cercana) y la obligaba a (intentar) resolver.

—**No tengo problemas con la matemática, señor Director. **

—**¿Y por qué se me informa que no es capaz de terminar su trabajo en clase?**

Sakura pestañeó. ¿Acaso Itachi mandaba un resumen de todos sus movimientos al director?

—**Bueno, eso fue porque no lo sabía**—Sakura hizo la peor elección de palabras. El director le sonrió, tranquilamente, y Sakura cayó en cuenta de su error.

—**Tranquila, algo aprenderás.**

—**Pero… es que no lo sé, porque no…**

—**Ve a clase, no es bueno que llegues tarde**— y le cerró la puerta de su oficina en la cara.

Sakura, insistente, tocó la puerta de nuevo.

—**Señor, por favor. Mire mis notas anteriores. Nunca he tenido problemas con las matemáticas.**

—**Sí. Eso hacemos. Todo su expediente académico está siendo cuidadosamente revisado. No queremos dar una mala impresión al resto de estudiantes sobre cómo tratamos a quienes cometen fraude**—Sakura notó un dejo de preocupación y temor en la voz madura del hombre.

—**¿Fra…Frau?**

—**Vuelva a su clase.**

**.O.O.O.O.**

Itachi Uchiha entró al aula. Sus estudiantes, guardaron silencio y volvieron a sus asientos. Cuando Naruto se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentado y volvió a su silla, Itachi tuvo a su vista a la persona en la que estaba pensando: la chica Haruno, que en ese momento, veía malhumorada su cuaderno.

De paso, debía ser la única persona que abría su cuaderno y alistaba sus cosas, antes de que iniciara la clase.

—**¿Sigues haciendo el ridículo con el director?** —preguntó, sin alterar el tono indiferente de su voz.

La muchacha levantó, veloz, el rostro y lo fulminó con la mirada. Itachi creyó que a) lloraría o b) le insultaría, pero con una voz apagada, ella contestó:

—**Hoy trabajaré con Naruto.**

—**No.**

—**Dijo que podíamos trabajar en grupo.**

—**Tú no.**

Sakura pestañeó. ¿Qué le pasaba al tutor, ni que estuviera dando clases a 53 y medio estudiantes? Eran cuatro personas, nada más.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque formé los grupos según el grado de conocimiento. No tienes pareja.**

Sakura hizo una pequeña mueca y antes de que el hombre dijera algo más, ya había movido su escritorio al lado del de Konohamaru… Sería la pareja de Konohamaru. No tenía ganas de quedarse mirando –solo eso podía hacer últimamente- la hoja con ejercicios matemáticos que nunca había visto y que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo resolver. Por lo menos si trabajaba con Konohamaru, aunque fuera el tonto de la clase, algo haría.

Shikamaru sonrió. Al hacer pareja con Konohamaru, Sakura acababa de aceptar que era una tonta, y le pareció adorable, gracioso y retador. Por otro lado, el profesor también hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

**.O.O.O.O.**

Las cosas no habían resultado como esperaba. El profesor se las había ingeniado para agregar ejercicios "sin solución conocida por Sakura" a la hojilla de ejercicios que le correspondía a Konohamaru… y bueno, trabajar con el muchacho era peor de lo que esperaba. No solo porque el chiquillo era varios años menor que ella –Sakura se sintió muy adulta y madura cuando lo oyó hablar- sino porque no la dejaba en paz.

El mal rato del primer período de clases, la hizo tomar fuerzas para salirse de ese curso. Así que, después del almuerzo, fue en busca de la respuesta a los reclamos que había presentado hacía tiempo.

**.O.O.O.O.**

Estaba desolada.

Todos sus –exquisitos- reclamos, perfectamente escritos y pensados, habían sido rechazados.

Todos, en cuatro líneas. En las peores cuatro líneas, veintidós palabras, que había leído en toda su vida.

—**Yo no copié. Lo juro. Nunca lo había hecho. Yo no hice el forro, ni siquiera lo leí—**dijo afligida.

—**Bueno, al menos no fuiste suspendida**—le sonrió Naruto y le acarició el hombro, según él, animándola. La boca de Sakura tembló y ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, se echó a llorar.

—**¿Qué son esos ruidos?—**preguntó el profesor al entrar al aula.

—**Es Sakura. La han aplazado en matemáticas**—dijo Konohamaru.

—**Y la nota ni siquiera es la correcta**—lloriqueó ella con fuerza—**Me** **pusieron un 35 y es un 55.**

Sakura aún no caía en el pozo de desolación por haber sido aplazada en un curso. Su mente, en un intento por protegerse (y por no derrumbarse en el colegio) había bloqueado la noticia. No podía ni pensar en cómo les explicaría a sus padres. Pero, el sentimiento que la albergaba en ese momento, era la indignación.

No podía creer que la secretaria le hubiese puesto una nota que no le correspondía ¿No sabían sumar? Tenía notas superiores a nueve en sus anteriores evaluaciones, por ende, no podía tener de promedio un 35. Le habían manchado su expediente de rojo, con una nota incorrecta… Se sentía tan ofendida, insultada, burlada.

Se sentía como cuando le decían que tenía la frente muy amplia o que su ropa era de pobre, como cuando Sasuke le dijo que era una estúpida y que lo dejara en paz, como cuando había tomado el maldito papel con las respuestas en medio examen final.

Itachi que se había acercado, se fijó en el expediente sobre el cual lloraba Sakura.

—**Me sorprende que no estés suspendida.**

Sakura quiso gritar, con costos reprimió un gemido. Escuchó a Naruto murmurar algunas palabras de aliento que no entendió y a Konohamaru decir que no había que hacer tanto drama por algo tan normal.

—**Ve a lavarte la cara y regresa inmediatamente**—dijo Itachi y se dirigió al pizarrón. Sakura salió del aula.

**.O.O.O.O.**

—**¿Sa… Sakura, te encuentras bien?**

Sakura dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz. No esperaba encontrar a nadie en los baños –por lo que sabía, solo su grupo y los chicos del proyecto de abono de lombrices tenían que ir a clases en verano-. Entonces, su reacción de sorpresa al encontrarse a Hinata Hyuga estaba justificada.

Sakura respondió con un fuerte hipido, que obligó a Hinata a actuar sin hacer preguntas. La chica con una delicadeza y amabilidad que enternecieron a Sakura, le limpió las lágrimas y le peinó el cabello. Hasta le ofreció agua de su hermosa cantimplora lila.

—**He venido a dejar libros de mi primo…. Salió el año pasado y tenía libros por devolver. Por cierto, Rock Lee te envía saludos, siempre me pregunta por ti**—dijo Hinata, con su voz cálida y amable. Esperaba hacer olvidar a Sakura el mal momento que estaba pasando.

Sakura asintió y agradeció el agua.

—**No estés triste. Tienes que ser fuerte, Sakura. Por tus padres**—dijo Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga, debía ser una de las pocas personas –de la misma edad de Sakura- que tenía una mínima idea de lo que había pasado Sakura durante la guerra.

Durante la guerra, Sakura y su familia habían pasado unos días en una de las haciendas de los Hyuga, pues su hogar había sido destruido. Hinata, de unos nueve años, se había acercado a su familia para ofrecerles comida y abrigo. Si bien, sus padres agradecieron en silencio, Sakura no pudo aguantar más la frustración de haberlo perdido todo y le gritó a Hinata.

Le dijo muchas cosas horribles y la acusó de ser la causante de que ya Sakura no tuviera un hogar donde volver… y tanto tiempo después, podía recordar la mirada triste en los ojos grises de la niña, que no se había amedrentado y continuó ayudándola.

Cuando Sakura puso por primera vez un pie en el colegio y encontró a Hinata Hyuga, sentada en la primera fila de pupitres de su clase, la reconoció inmediatamente y creyó que había llegado su fin, que la chica le haría la vida imposible y que se vengaría de ella… pero solo se había sentido más culpable, cuando la muchacha continuó siendo amable con ella, como lo era en ese momento.

Hinata sabía del esfuerzo que hacían los padres de Sakura –y muchos más en una situación parecida- para enfrentar el día a día en la _calle_. Sabía de los momentos difíciles que habían pasado durante la guerra y se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con el forro… quizá si ella hubiese dejado de lado su timidez, le habría podido contar a Sakura de la idea del forro antes de que todo acabara mal… o quizá, ella debió haberla invitado a la fiesta, personalmente.

Hinata, movida por esa ternura y amabilidad propias de su carácter, logró que Sakura le contara lo que sucedía y le recordó que aún con el aplazamiento tenía opciones, que enumeró con lujo de detalles… hasta que dijo algo gracioso relacionado con Naruto y logró que una curva se formara en el rostro de Sakura.

—**Ves. Qué linda te ves si sonríes.**

En ese momento, Itachi entró al baño de mujeres para encontrarse con una sonrisa trémula en el reflejo de Sakura.

—**¿Vienes a aprender o andar de cotilla?**

Cuando Hinata vio al hombre, saltó hacia atrás, hasta pegar con el mueble del lavabo, con una expresión de auténtico terror. La Hyuga palideció y después enrojeció. Tan pronto y con tal mueca de pánico, que Sakura creyó que se desmayaría.

—**Es mi culpa, profesor… la retrasé… no volverá a pasar.**

Sakura se sorprendió con las palabras de Hinata. Hinata era tímida y tenía reacciones extrañas cuando estaba con los hombres, pero habló como si estuviera viendo a la mismísima muerte. Había una mezcla de aprensión y temor en toda su actitud, como si esperara que Itachi les lanzara un puñetazo.

El ojo sagaz de Sakura, captó como Itachi hacía un gesto extraño y se cohibía ante la chiquilla… como si quisiera evitarla.

—**Haruno, regresa al aula—**dijo él, en rápida recuperación del momento extraño.

Sakura se despidió de Hinata con un apretón en la mano y salió delante del profesor, dejando a Hinata en un temblor en los baños. Caminó sin decir nada, hasta que tomó conciencia de que Hinata reconoció a Itachi –que tenía unos escasos días de haber regresado al país- como profesor ¿y si había sido nombrado profesor a tiempo completo, el próximo profesor, no solo un simple tutor sustituto de verano, y si le daba clases TODO el año?

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—**¿Qué pensaba hacer en el baño de mujeres?—**dijo, sin volverlo a ver, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que la escuchara.

Él no respondió. Sakura frunció el ceño. Era imposible que respondiera… es más, sería un tonto si le respondía, pero tenía –simple y llana- curiosidad.

¿Por qué la había ido a buscar (hasta el baño)? ¿A caso ya había telefoneado a su madre o habían terminado de estudiar su récord académico y quien le daría muerte a su vida profesional y académica sería su insufrible profesor de matemáticas? ¿La expulsarían del colegio como un perro o le harían un memorándum por llorar, por ir al baño, por ser una estúpida? ¿Habría sucedido una catástrofe e Itachi debió irla a buscar (al baño)?

¿O andaba buscando a Hinata? No supo muy bien por qué incluyó a Hinata en sus pensamientos, pero ahora que la había llevado hasta su cabeza, recordó que Hinata había tenido el mismo extraño comportamiento que tenía cuando se topaba a Sasuke. Esa mirada de terror, esa pena, esa desconfianza… Como si los Uchiha fueran peligrosos, muy peligrosos. Quizá lo eran.

Por la fuerza de sus pensamientos, caminaba despacio y sus mejillas pasaron de blanco a rojo para finalmente, quedar verdes en un cambio tan rápido –aún más rápido que Hinata- cuando notó que sus pasos lentos, contra el paso constante de Itachi, había hecho que se acercara demasiado a él… como si él fuera su sombra… lo podía sentir respirando en su cabeza… podía sentirlo rozar su espalda y su trasero… ¿pero qué demonios?

Y sus piernas no se movían más rápido. Y seguía sintiendo una respiración pausada en su espalda y el calor de un cuerpo masculino muy cerca de ella. Deseaba salir corriendo. Su corazón se detuvo –creyó que estaba roja hasta las raíces del cráneo- cuando escuchó la voz del profesor demasiado cerca de su oído.

—**Ve a la dirección.**

—**¿Por qué?—**preguntó ella y, un sollozo, que creyó haber dejado en el baño, se escapó de su boca.

Sakura oyó de nuevo la orden.

No sabía que fue lo que la heló: si la orden y lo que significaba, o el calor del aliento de Itachi en su cuello. Se atrevió a mirarlo, pero él ya estaba entrando al aula. Ella caminó, muy despacio, hacia la oficina del Director.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer.

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron review, las que guardaron en favoritos y las que prendieron el alerta.

Espero disfruten.

Saludos :)


	3. Capítulo III

**LA ACADEMIA**

* * *

Resumen: Sakura Haruno cursa su último año en la Academia. Inicia un año lectivo lleno de retos y deberá prepararse para su próxima etapa. Sin embargo, lo que inicia como el peor año de su vida, le traerá muchas sorpresas.

Resumen 2: Sakura debe cerrar algunas heridas, enfrentar los retos de su último año escolar y preparar su futuro. En su camino se cruza Itachi Uchiha, quien la guiará en el difícil paso entre la adolescencia colegial y el ser universitario.

* * *

—**He corregido la nota. Igualmente, sigue suspendida**—Se le informó vagamente en la dirección.

Sakura asintió. Se cercioró en la pantalla del computador de lo que decía la secretaria y salió de la oficina. Corrió a su aula, con cada paso dejaba atrás su preocupación y se llenaba de una felicidad embriagante. Entró al aula, sin importarle que el profesor escribiera en el pizarrón. Se detuvo a un palmo de donde él estaba y con una gran sonrisa le dijo:

—**Fue usted. ¡Usted hizo que arreglaran mi nota!**

—**No.**

Sakura le sonrió y con la sonrisa, sincera y grande, corrió a su asiento. Estaba suspendida, pero con un 55. Sin el porcentaje de cuarenta puntos del examen final estaba tan solo 10 puntos por debajo de la nota mínima y eso decía algo de sus habilidades en matemática.

**.O.O.O.O.**

—**Sí que eres escandalosa. Eso explica porque te llevas tan bien con Ino**—le dijo Shikamaru Nara al terminar el día de clases, haciendo referencia a la entrada intempestiva de Sakura más temprano. Sakura guardó sus libros en la mochila, mientras le sonreía amistosa.

—**Yo sé que él arregló mi nota**—dijo ella, en voz baja, para que el profesor que le señalaba algunos errores a Konohamaru no escuchara.

—**Lo cierto es que sí. Apenas saliste, él fue a la oficina del Director**.

Sakura asintió, sonriente. Quizá con un 55 en su carta de notas su madre no llorara tanto.

—**Pensaba visitar hoy a Ino, ¿me acompañas?**

Sakura rechazó la invitación, pues pretendía preservar su vida para su madre. Sabía bien que Ino la mataría si se aparecía en su casa el día que se veía con el Nara y, por supuesto, la señora Haruno querría encontrar en su casa una hija a la cual guindar por haber suspendido una materia. Pero Sakura tenía otra razón para decir que no. Si se apresuraba, podía llegar a la casa de una anciana que le pagaba por leerle.

—**¿Por qué, Sakura? Yo pensaba ir, si ibas tú, por supuesto. Ni que quisiera ver a Ino**—intervino Naruto, con su voz fuerte y su tono simpático.

—**Iré donde la señora Taro.**

—**¿La señora Taro? ¿La que teníamos que leer en segundo año?**

—**Sí. La escritora.**

—**¿Trabajas para ella?** —preguntó Shikamaru.

Sakura asintió. Se sorprendió un poco de que Shikamaru supiera que trabajaba para la mujer, pero el hombre le explicó:

—**Es amiga de mi madre. Una vez me enseñó unas pinturas que había hecho y pensé que eran tuyas.**

Sakura rio, les explicó que la anciana se cansaba de pintar y le pedía que terminara ella sus obras, claro, bajo sus estrictas órdenes de cómo debían ser las pinceladas. Pero que realmente su trabajo en esa casa, era leerle… ya la débil vista de la anciana no alcanzaba para leer y ella lo hacía.

—**Ya veo. Bueno, mejor no te atrasamos. Adiós, comadreja**—dijo Naruto al pasar al lado del profesor.

Sakura rio ante el comentario, por lo que atrajo la mirada severa del profesor.

—**¿Muy alegre hoy, Haruno?**

Sakura disminuyó su sonrisa, sin eliminarla, y murmuró un sincero _muchas gracias por todo_.

**.O.O.O.O.**

La semana de clases terminó sin mayores contratiempos. Shikamaru vagabundeaba; Naruto y Konohamaru peleaban; y Sakura se quedaba viendo su hoja de ejercicios en silencio y garabateaba lo que ella creía era el procedimiento.

Itachi sabía bien que las cosas no estaban funcionando. Ni para él, ni para los mocosos a los que debía enseñarles algo… y el fracaso de esos _fracasados_ se convertiría en una victoria para su padre.

Había regresado a su casa con la condición de trabajar en algo lo suficientemente mundano, pero que lo mantuviera en contacto con la clase social de su padre, por lo que ser tutor en el colegio de su hermano, era lo ideal. Así que no permitiría que un grupo de niñatos irresponsables y malcriados le obstaculizaran el camino. Al contrario, pensaba beneficiarlos y beneficiarse él mismo.

Konohamaru era un mocoso malcriado pero con mucho futuro dado sus habilidades en los deportes y las múltiples conexiones de su familia; Shikamaru provenía de una conocida familia de analistas y a pesar de su vagabundería, era un hombre al cual valía mejor tenerlo como amigo; y con Naruto el asunto era similar: su pasado solitario había formado en él un hombre valiente y noble, que se esforzaba por ser cada día mejor.

Itachi sabía, exactamente, cómo beneficiar a cada uno de los chicos (y resultar beneficiado). A Konohamaru le daría disciplina y el espacio suficiente para cometer sus propias equivocaciones y logros; con Shikamaru estimularía su lado intelectual y analista, sin forzarlo demasiado; mientras que con Naruto lo esforzaría al máximo y lo obligaría a dar todo de él en todas las situaciones.

Él tendría tres estudiantes mediocres, pero tres buenos hombres (que le deberían un favor a él).

La chica Haruno era un asunto diferente. Era una buena estudiante que estaba ahí por una torpeza de adolescente, bastante comprensible para una chiquilla con tan poca experiencia y con la cabeza llena de cursilerías. Pero había algo en ella que le atraía...

En sus clases, ella se desquiciaba con cada ejercicio que debía hacer y le miraba como si él hubiera perdido el juicio cada vez que le daba una indicación.

En un principio, pensó que no debía prestarle mayor atención, porque obviamente, no reprobaría su examen final; pero lo que inició como una broma: al presentarle problemas matemáticas elevados, le ayudó a pensar en algo para ella. En algo bueno.

La prepararía para estudios superiores. La haría ingresar al programa de matemática para Bachillerato Internacional y conseguiría una universidad para ella. Ella tendría un futuro y él le abriría el camino. Lo mismo que haría con su hermano, si este no fuera un antipático con él…

Por eso esa mañana, ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha dejó el escritorio del profesor y se sentó en el escritorio que estaba al frente de ella.

—**¡Itachi! ¿Te acercas al pueblo?** —preguntó Konohamaru, haciendo clara alusión al origen humilde de Sakura.

Itachi se sentó y, sin prestarle atención, tomó el cuaderno de Shikamaru que estaba sentado al lado de la mujer y lo revisó. Atendió las dudas que el muchacho tenía y le explicó lo que harían ese día. Después, obligó a Konohamaru a tener la cabeza metida entre el cuaderno hasta terminar una práctica.

Sakura notó que Naruto presentó su tarea completa, llena de borrones y tachones, pero con todos los ejercicios resueltos. El chico se estaba esforzando por mejorar y el profesor se esforzaba en que el chico mejorara.

Así pasó toda la mañana, prestando atención a lo que el profesor decía a los tres chicos que la rodeaban, como si ella no estuviera ahí y nadie pudiera verla (algo usual en su vida).

Después del almuerzo, cada uno tenía sus propios deberes y solo quedaba Sakura. Si Sakura realmente se hubiese sentido invisible durante el primer tracto del día, creería que verdaderamente el profesor se había olvidado de ella; pero sinitó que el profesor también le explicaba a ella y estaba más que ansiosa por escuchar lo que tenía que decir para ella.

Itachi volvió a situarse en el escritorio delante de ella y la miró expectante.

—**¿Y bien?**

Sakura atarantada le tendió el cuaderno que estaba en limpio. No había podido terminar su tarea a pesar de sus visitas a la biblioteca y de haber tenido todo el fin de semana.

Itachi pasó las páginas y encontró intentos de resolución.

—**¿Dices que obtenías buenas calificaicones?**

—**Sí—**tartamudeó ella.

—**¿Hasta qué...?**

—**Entiendo el concepto, pero no logro resolverlo. Sé lo que debo hacer, pero en alguna parte del ejercicio cometo una equivocación que lleva a más equivocaciones y no sé qué hacer**—explicó ella, y señaló en su cuaderno, las equivocaciones que había notado. Itachi se tomó la molestia de señalarle otras (muchas más).

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa al anochecer y se alistó para preparar la cena, tuvo plena consciencia del día que había tenido. Había sido un día tan distinto a la semana anterior, que parecía había pasado todo un mes.

Para empezar, desde que el profesor impartió lecciones personalizadas a cada uno de sus tres estudiantes en frente de ella, la cabeza se le había descontrolado y no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Le prestaba toda su atención y se esforzaba por comprender lo que decía, como si la clase de repaso que le daba a los chicos, fuera su salvación.

Además, en ningún momento había insultado sus clases de matemáticas, a sus compañeros o a su profesor. Al contrario. Todo lo contrario. Es más, al final de las clases había finalizado todo su trabajo (y se ganó una cuantiosa tarea para el día siguiente).

De pie frente el horno microondas, se sentía una mujer diferente. Tenía una sensación de alivio y satisfacción en el alma: se había demostrado a sí misma que sabía de matemáticas y que podía hacerlo.

En todo el día no había sido atormentada por los hechos ocurridos en su pasado: no había pensado en la broma, en el fraude, en las lágrimas de su madre ni en su expediente académico. Simplemente, se entretuvo (casi se divirtió) resolviendo ejercicios.

Estaba más que alegre, se sentía jubilosa. Había prestado atención a todas las explicaciones de Itachi y cuando el tutor estuvo ocupado tratando de hacer que en la cabeza –vacía- de Konohamaru entraran las leyes de potencia, Sakura atendió las dudas de Shikamaru Nara; y así, entre sumas y sonrisas, inició una buena conversación sobre diversos temas (que Itachi permitió) y que con el tiempo, se convertirá en una sólida amistad entre el Nara y la Haruno.

Sakura se fue a la cama con la sensación de estar haciendo bien y de que su trabajo era reconocido por alguien, si eso equivale a decir que su profesor le aumentaría la carga de trabajo. Solo un día había pasado y Sakura ya se sentía mejor, más recuperada y más segura de sí misma, hasta que encontró a su madre, en la madrugada, sacando cuentas, escondida en el baño.

Y recordó lo mal que estaban las cosas en casa.

**.O.O.O.O.O.**

De nueve de la mañana a tres de la tarde, Sakura olvidaba las penurias que pasaban en su casa (su madre no había podido pagar la renta de la casa y debía ajustar el precio recortando otros gastos) y se concentraba en resolver sus ejercicios de matemáticas y en atender todo lo que el profesor decía.

La dinámica de la clase se mantenía. El profesor atendía a los tres compañeros de Sakura, ella prestaba atención y tomaba algunos apuntes; después del almuerzo, Itachi se dedicaba a ella. Usualmente, los dos se veían múltiples veces interrumpidos (por las preguntas repetitivas de los chicos), pero en los minutos de paz que tenían, Sakura seguía con avidez el lápiz que Itachi usaba para señalar y escuchaba con atención las indicaciones que le daba.

Itachi nunca decía si el trabajo estaba bien o mal. Simplemente, revisaba en silencio, señalaba los errores, si había, y entregaba el cuaderno a su dueño; pero Sakura sabía que el ejercicio extra o el problema especialmente complicado que le agregaba cada día a su usual hoja de tareas, significaba que estaba haciendo bien las cosas y ella se sentía bien.

Cuando Sakura esperaba el bus después de clases, cuando contaba las monedas pequeñas en sus manos, justo en ese momento, recordaba que en casa la esperaban una refrigeradora vacía y dos vientres hambrientos.

El trabajo con la señora Taro era muy inestable. En tres ocasiones, Sakura desperdició tiempo y dinero en ir al lugar para recibir un escueto: "Vete, quiero estar sola" de parte de la anciana. Las monedas le escaseaban y el hambre le apremiaba. Y así pasaban los días.

**.O.O.O.O.**

Lo bueno de asistir a un colegio de personas superficiales con un pequeño almuerzo como el de Sakura, era que a nadie le importaba. Todas las chicas comían tan poco que Sakura y su pequeño sándwich de lechuga era lo único en lo que la chica coincidía con los gustos de sus compañeras.

Y para cualquier ojo acostumbrado a la frivolidad de los ricos, un sándwich de lechuga era el almuerzo adecuado para una joven (anoréxica) de la edad de Sakura; y a Konohamaru le parecía bien que Sakura se sentara a comerse uno.

Pero Shikamaru no lo pasó por alto. Sabía perfectamente que Sakura no era ese tipo de mujer y que la delgadez y el poco alimento, tenían razones más serias (y consecuencias aún más graves). Sakura le rogó que no lo comentara con nadie, menos con Naruto, que si se enteraba armaría gran escándalo.

Shikamaru aceptó, con la condición de que Sakura compartiera su almuerzo y ante la mirada extrañada de Konohamaru, la chica partió su sándwich de lechuga en dos y le dio una mitad a Shikamaru, y recibió la mitad de un verdadero sándwich de pavo.

Sakura llevaba unos cuatro días de no comer un bocado tan apetitoso y grande, se sintió eternamente agradecida con Shikamaru. Sin embargo, sus planes de ayudarlo todo cuanto pudiera en las clases de matemáticas se vieron truncados, cuando el profesor decidió que Sakura estudiaría una materia diferente (la pasó sin más a los temas de trigonometría) y las nuevas explicaciones y los nuevos problemas, ocuparon toda la cabeza de la mujer. Por dicha, así no se acordaba que mientras hoy pudo comer un bocado de carne; mañana solo tendría pan.

**.O.O.O.O.**

Al finalizar las clases el viernes, Sakura escuchó a Itachi aconsejar a Naruto en temas de amor. En un principio le causó mucha risa, porque Itachi apenas le prestaba atención y Naruto lo miraba ansioso.

—**Deberías invitarla a comer.**

—**¡¿Al Ichiraku Rame?! ¿Crees que Hinata acepte ir ahí conmigo?**

Sakura rio con el gesto de Naruto y, por supuesto, con la pregunta.

—**No creo**—murmuró Itachi y antes de que el rubio se le lanzará encima atormentándolo con más preguntas, le dijo—**Si tanto quieres ir, invita a otra mujer… una amiga de Hinata, que podrá hablarle a la Hyuga del lugar y después querrá ir también.**

—¡**Sakura! Hoy comeremos ramen ¡El mejor ramen!** —saltó el muchacho y Sakura se vio obligado a aceptar (con mucho gusto), a pesar de no ser amiga de Hinata (detalle que no comentó).

**O.O.O.O.**

Sasuke Uchiha se unió a la tarde de ramen de Sakura y Naruto.

—**Tu hermano es un cabrón**—le dijo Naruto, cuando terminaba su tercer bol—**Molesta un montón a Sakura.**

—**¿Ah sí? ¿Sakura también asiste?**

La muchacha asintió, sin sentirse avergonzada. Lo cierto es que nada relacionado con Sasuke (o ante Sasuke) le daba pena, porque ya se había sentido muy apenada y muy avergonzada y había acabado las penas y vergüenzas. Ya Sasuke no le producía ninguna sensación... salvo de vez en cuando, odio. A veces lo culpaba de todo lo malo que le pasaba.

Oh, sí. Sasuke Uchiha era el culpable de todos los males en la vida de Sakura. Los Uchiha fueron el ojo del huracán en la guerra y fue el antipático de Sasuke Uchiha el que organizó una fiesta y no la invitó. Las pesadillas de Sakura tenían nombre y apellido.

—**Pone a trabajar a Sakura más que a los demás. Y no le está yendo muy bien. Trabaja lentísimo, no parece nuestra Sakura—**le explicó Naruto.

—**No. Principalmente, porque me pides ayuda a cada rato y no me dejas trabajar y el profesor tiene que estar detrás de ustedes siempre y no puede atenderme—**respondió Sakura, y le dio un pequeño empujón.

El rubio se rio, entre ofendido y burlón.

—**Si quieres puedo ayudarte**—dijo Sasuke.

—**No, gracias. Lo tengo todo controlado**—dijo un sonriente Naruto.

—**No te lo decía a ti, idiota, era a ella. Sakura si quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar.**

La mujer lo miró sorprendida. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo ayuda? Él continúo:

—**Realmente, es una lástima que no te hayas matriculado en el bachillerato internacional, serías una buena compañera**.

Sakura se recuperó. Por supuesto, Sasuke siempre perseguía algo que le beneficiara y ella sabía que el compañero de grupo de Sasuke en el curso de matemática para Bachillerato Internacional (dígase de paso, lo que ella estudiaba ahora gracias a Itachi) era un chico extraño –y un poco mayor- llamado Kabuto.

Sabía que los dos chicos no congeniaban por un conflicto que tenían con su respectivo tutor (Orochimaru) y que Kabuto, a pesar de no provenir de una familia tan estimada como la de Sasuke, lograba llevarse la mayor parte del crédito. Sabía que ante ese panorama, Sasuke prefería que fuera ella su compañera: una joven dócil y humilde que nunca se llevaría el crédito ni los éxitos; no como Kabuto y su curiosa habilidad para resultar encantador.

—**Gracias, Sasuke. Pero no quisiera incomodar.**

—**No lo haces. De todos modos, tengo que repasar.**

Al final, la chica cedió y lo acompañó hasta su casa, para estudiar, o bien, repasar.

—**Este libro es muy sencillo. Yo nunca lo he usado, pero podrá servirte—**le dijo el hombre, y le tendió un libro amarillo de matemáticas.

—**Gracias.**

Sakura percibió una sensación extraña en el aire y notó que Sasuke había reducido la distancia entre ellos y miraba, con algo de ansiedad, como ella guardaba el libro en su mochila.

Sakura terminaba de subir el zíper cuando escuchó:

—**Quisiera salir contigo.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Ya sabes… quiero salir y que estemos juntos.**

—**¿Con Naruto?**

—**No. Tú y yo**—sonó un poco alterado, Sakura lo vio apretar el puño—**Mira, mis padres no estarán y el idiota de mi hermano no se aparecerá por acá en un buen rato. Tenemos tiempo para_ hacer algo_. **

—**¿Qué?**

—**Si no quieres hacerlo aquí, puedo conseguir un auto.**

Sakura pestañeó.

—**Podríamos hacerlo. Claro, si quieres—**dijo él, aclarando la situación, en forma arrogante.

—**No**—dijo ella casi sin aire, y aumentó la distancia entre ellos—**Aquí está el libro**—sacó con premura el libro—**No lo quiero.**

Sasuke le sonrió. Sakura sintió terror por un instante. ¿Qué cosa mala estaba sucediendo?

—**Llévatelo. Ni falta me hace. Pero si cambias de opinión, búscame.**

Sakura salió de la habitación, muy rápido.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Gracias a las chicas que han comentado: aprecio mucho sus opiniones y lo tengo muy en cuenta a la hora de continuar. Espero este nuevo capítulo les guste.

Que estén muy bien. Saludos


	4. Capítulo IV

:)

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

**La Academia**

Resumen: La supervivencia de Sakura Haruno en su último año del colegio.

* * *

El nuevo método de enseñanza de Itachi, que incluía más contacto con sus estudiantes, ya daba frutos.

Por supuesto, no le sorprendió que Konohamaru fuera más respetuoso con él, ni que Shikamaru llevara su juego de Shogi a clases. Pero que Sakura se presentara con gran parte de su trabajo resuelto, era inaudito.

**—¿Terminaste los ejercicios?—**dijo cuando vio la primera de cuatro hojas totalmente rayadas y en cuadritos rojos, las respuestas**—¿Lo hiciste tú?**

Sakura asintió severa. Por supuesto que los había hecho ella. Ella no copiaba, no hacía fraude (aunque otros pensaran diferente) y nadie le hacía su trabajo (que era mucho). Pero no podía regodearse de haber terminado su tarea, porque no lo había hecho (si logró avanzar más de lo normal). Así que se relajó cuando el profesor pasó la hoja y se encontró con el resto de ejercicios a medio hacer (y con muchos errores).

—**Has avanzado**—murmuró el hombre, fijando su atención de nuevo en los ejercicios resueltos.

El procedimiento estaba muy bien hecho y no encontró ni uno de los usuales errores que ella cometía en estos. Sakura agradeció que el mal rato que pasó con Sasuke, le ocasionara un reconocimiento por parte de Itachi… pero no le duró mucho.

—**Por supuesto, Sakura es muy capaz**—intervino Naruto y le posó una mano en el hombro, felicitándola—**Solo necesita que alguien le explique.**

Sakura le hizo muecas (muy visibles y asesinas) para tratar de callar a Naruto, pero solo le sirvió para captar la atención de Itachi, que de forma despreocupada interrogó al Uzumaki:

**—¿Y quién fue?**

**—Pues, Sasuke**—dijo llanamente Naruto, alzándose de hombros. No entendía por qué Sakura le hacía mala cara y le empujaba con el hombro.

—**¿Él te resolvió los ejercicios?—**le preguntó Itachi a Sakura, solo para molestarla. Él conocía la técnica de Sasuke, y no era la que tenía en sus manos… pero le interesó la relación que Sakura pudiera tener con su hermano.

**—No—**dijo Sakura, un poco malhumorada—**Tampoco me explicó.**

**—Pero Sasuke me dijo que sí lo hiz…—**empezó Naruto. Sasuke le había dicho que viernes y sábado estuvo con Sakura y que le había ayudado con la materia.

—**No lo hizo. Simplemente, no pasó nada**—gruñó Sakura, con enfado.

Para los hombres presentes quedó muy claro que sí pasó algo… pero el aura negativa de Sakura los invitó a guardarse sus comentarios. La chica se volvió hacia su profesor:

**—Me prestó un libro**—lo sacó de su bolso y se lo enseñó. Itachi lo reconoció inmediatamente (como si fuera propio). Se trataba de un libro de matemáticas que él mismo le había dado a su hermano, y que sabía muy bien que nunca había querido usar. Itachi no dijo nada más y continuó con su clase.

Al finalizar la clase, dejó de último los deberes de Sakura, para poder hablar con ella.

**—¿Cuándo piensas devolver el libro?**

**—Hoy**—susurró ella. Lo que había visto en clase ese día no venía en el libro.

—**Vamos**.

Sakura pestañeó. Creyó entender que Itachi la acaba de invitar a su casa, que vivía con Sasuke en la misma casa y que después de las clases, él se iba directo para su casa.

**—Pensaba dárselo a Naruto**—respondió ella, aún dudosa de que él quisiera que fueran juntos a la casa Uchiha.

**—¿Le confiarías algo a Naruto?**

"Con tal de no ver a Sasuke, sí" pensó la chica.

Sin embargo, no hubo más que hablar. Itachi caminó hacia la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañara. Sakura caminó tras él, en silencio, con la cabeza muy ocupada pensando si había interpretado bien la situación: ¿le había dicho que fueran a la casa o que le diera el libro y él se encargaba de entregarlo? Por las dudas, caminaba con el libro extendido hacia Itachi, para que él pudiera tomarlo si esa era su intención.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban esperando el autobús. Itachi la invitó a entrar primero al autobús y pagó los dos pases, y la chica no tuvo dudas de que iría a la casa de Sasuke con Itachi. Mientras se planteaba la nueva situación, no ya como una posibilidad, sino una realidad, agradeció que el hombre no la invitara a montarse en su auto (¿Itachi viajaba en bus? Por suerte para ella, Itachi tenía un primo que se llevaba su auto).

Itachi se sentó junto a ella y le hizo unas pocas preguntas. Sakura respondió que vivía por el Centro Comercial del Sur, eso era al otro lado de la ciudad, y que su madre trabajaba hasta tarde. No dijeron nada más, Itachi sacó un libro y Sakura se concentró en el paisaje.

Hacía seis años esa zona había sido totalmente destruida a raíz de una serie de bombardeos, pero nuevas edificaciones se alzaban y colmaban las extensas tierras. Cada vez las residencias se hacían más lujosas y la distancia entre una y otra, mayor. Se estaban acercando al llamado Barrio Uchiha: un distrito cerrado donde vivían los Uchiha.

De la parada del bus a la casa Uchiha no había mucha distancia. Pero una vez en la casa, Sakura no sabía qué hacer.

Escuchó con atención al mayordomo informar que (el señorito) Sasuke estaba en su habitación. Eso hizo que tanto Itachi como Sakura fueran al ala de las habitaciones.

Sakura conocía el camino y se dirigió sin mayores miramientos a la habitación de Sasuke. Cuando le faltaban dos pasos para llegar a la puerta, se percató que Itachi no iba tras ella y que había desaparecido tras una puerta lejana.

Se detuvo y apretó los ojos con cansancio. Debía resignarse, después de todo, en algún momento tendría que verlo, por más que deseara que no fuera así. Tocó la puerta y esperó el `adelante` de Sasuke para abrir. No quiso entrar. No quería estar ahí.

**—Gracias por el libro. Aquí está**—le extendió el libro.

Sasuke, apenas con un pantalón de buzo puesto, se levantó del asiento frente la computadora, bastante sorprendido. Caminó hacia Sakura y recogió, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

**—¿Cambiaste de parecer?** —preguntó el hombre. Sakura creyó que se debatía entre la duda de que ella cambiara de idea y la prepotencia de conseguir siempre lo que quiere.

Sakura lo miró largamente, en medio segundo, y negó con la cabeza. No sabía cómo explicarle que estaba ahí porque Itachi lo había sugerido, que si fuera por ella, lo ignoraría de por vida. El camino de ida no le alcanzó para inventar una excusa que justificara su inesperada visita y se empezaba a sentir bastante tonta. Ir hasta la casa de un hombre, solo para devolver un libro. Uf, ni ella se creía eso. Por supuesto, que Sasuke tenía todo el derecho de creer que había cambiado de opinión.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba muy convencido de la actitud de Sakura y sabía que era extraño. Sakura era una chica buena y de sentimientos sinceros, pero él quería que estuviera (más) interesada (sexualmente) en él. El viernes se había lamentado su mala jugada para estar con ella (sabía que lo había echado a perder), creyó que ella sería como cualquier chica (a veces Sakura le hacía creer que haría cualquier cosa por él), pero las cosas no habían funcionado y había dado por un hecho que no la volvería a ver (de hecho, esperaba no volverla a ver)…. Por eso, aún no se creía que ella estuviera tan anuente a devolverle un libro.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo y Sakura empezaba a creer que si continuaba viendo el torso desnudo de Sasuke, su negativa anterior no serviría de nada. ¿Pero qué le importaban a ella los hombres semi desnudos, cuando su profesor de matemática estaba tras ella?

—**Haruno**.

Sakura ni se inmutó, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a la voz de Itachi; sin embargo, tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke arrugar completamente el ceño y torcer la boca molesto. Sakura se giró hacia la voz para recibir un maletín negro de manos de Itachi, que ella apenas podía aguantarse. Cuando lo sostuvo, se le resbaló de la mano y necesito de ambas manos para lograr aguantárselo. En esas estaba, y por eso no vio el choque de miradas entre los dos hermanos.

—**Espero que estés estudiando**—escuchó decir a Itachi.

**—Púdrete—**gruñó Sasuke, encaró a su hermano con rudeza y sin mirar a Sakura le dijo—**Pasa ya, Sakura.**

Sakura captó las malas vibras en el aire y se sintió en el centro de un fuego cruzado (como sucedería cada vez más a menudo). Tomó aire y respondió con delicadeza:

**—Muchas gracias, Sasuke. Pero no puedo. No les dije a mis padres que saldría, prefiero regresar temprano**.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse hacia atrás, porque la puerta se cerró en su cara. Sakura sopló un mechón de pelo que se había resbalado y le estorbaba en la nariz. Con la mirada clavada en la puerta, murmuró un tenue gracias.

Itachi se giró y caminó en dirección a las escaleras, pero se detuvo al tercer paso y le dijo, sin volverla a ver:

**—Eventualmente, necesitarás una mejor calculadora. Puedo prestarte la mía para el examen.**

Sakura pestañeó. Al final del curso de recuperación debían presentar un examen y aprobarlo. Si lo ganaba, cursaría undécimo año; si lo perdía, repetiría décimo año. Sakura usaba una calculadora prestada por el colegio y era bastante buena. No necesitaba ninguna otra calculadora.

**—¿Cuál examen?** —preguntó con curiosidad y extrañeza.

**—¿No te lo comenté? —**él se giró. Sakura le notó un brillo de diversión en los ojos**— Presentarás matemática de décimo año por suficiencia.**

**—¿Qué?**

Itachi lo repitió despacio y quedo.

**—Pero no he estudiado nada. Y no cumplo con los requisi…**

**—Lo harás.**

Itachi se giró y caminó por el pasillo.

Ella lo siguió.

—¡**Pero no he estudiado! Y usted me tiene practicando cosas abominables cuando debería repasar la materia**—dijo horrorizada, y con la prisa y sorpresa se le cayó el pesado maletín al suelo. Se enrojeció totalmente y lo miró apenada. Cuando él se giró de nuevo para mirarla, Sakura se agachó, guardó en forma apresurada los dos libros que se habían salido y se esforzó por recuperar el control sobre el maletín.

Él se acercó. Se agachó un poco, acercando su rostro al de Sakura. Sakura sintió que el peso del bolso se alivianaba y que la mano del hombre cubría la suya completamente. De repente, no sintió el peso del bolso y con lentitud la mano de él se fue separando de la suya, arrastrándose, como si se tratara de una caricia. Su mano cayó a un lado de su cuerpo, lánguida, cuando el maletín volvió a las manos de Itachi.

—**Disculpe, los cuidaré mucho.**

**—Ya lo sé**—dijo él, aún muy cerca de ella. Se giró y continuó caminando. La chica lo siguió hasta las escaleras, donde se quedó parada. Itachi continuó hasta lo que al parecer era su habitación, la apremió a que lo siguiera.

Sakura entró a la habitación de Itachi y se ruborizó cuando cayó en la cuenta que penetraba en la intimidad del hombre y no pudo contener su curiosidad. De hecho algo cambió en la relación que tendría con el profesor: sintió que podía confiar en él y su carácter desenvuelto y espontáneo empezó a florecer. A pesar, de que la habitación no representaba la personalidad de Itachi, pues como no tardó en notar, Itachi no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Itachi colocó el maletín en la esquina de un escritorio largo pegado a la pared derecha y empezó a buscar en una gaveta. La habitación era enorme pero estaba un poco desordenada. Había pocos muebles, el largo escritorio, una silla, un diván, varias estanterías y muchas cajas, al fondo, la cama. Parecía que la mudanza había ocurrido hacía poco y no había tenido tiempo de sacar nada.

La chica ojeó las cajas y no le sorprendió encontrar libros, cuadernos, lapiceros, marcadores, y piezas de computadora. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Itachi seguía sacando papeles de una gaveta del escritorio, por lo que sin pena se puso a ojear el primer libro que sacó de una caja: El collar del neardental.

A los pocos minutos Itachi le tendió una calculadora moderna y ella agradeció.

—**Vamos, te acompaño afuera.**

**.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.**

**—Hubiera muerto, si se despedía de beso**—dijo Sakura para finalizar su relato sobre sus recientes visitas a la casa Uchiha y lo que había conseguido (repaso: una invitación de sexo y una jugosa cantidad de libros de matemática con una fabulosa calculadora)—**Te juro que pensé que lo haría. **

**—Vamos, frentona. Sería delicioso. Creo que entiendo tu calentura.**

**—¡Cerda! No digas esas cosas. Es un profesor. Además, sé muy bien porque me resulta atractivo**—murmuró un poco ruborizada—**Porque es una figura de autoridad y lo admiro. Debe ser algo muy enfermo, porque como no tengo a mi padre, veo en Itachi la figura paterna que necesito.**

**—No digas tonterías. No sabes nada de esas cosas. Es guapo y amable.**

**—No es tan amable.**

—**Pero sí muy guapo**—Ino miró con suspicacia a su amiga, Sakura tenía una mirada que no le conocía: parecía una mujer más madura y se preguntó si realmente Sakura había rechazado acostarse con Sasuke, tenía como un aura de haber cruzado alguna línea—**¿Qué crees que pase con Sasuke?**

**—No sé. Por ahora no quiero saber nada de él**—Sakura suspiró y lanzó una mirada al techo de la habitación de su amiga—** Siento que debería estar furiosa con él, pero no puedo. Tengo la impresión que él sufre más con todo lo que ha pasado que yo.**

**—Bueno, no te pierdes de mucho. La atención que él no te presta, la consigues de su hermano. Cualquiera moriría por eso.**

—**Por favor, no digas esas cosas**—murmuró Sakura con pesadez. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y temía que esa sensación de vértigo estuviera más relacionada con Itachi que con los nachos con queso que se estaba comiendo.

**.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.**

**—Profesor**—dijo ella, en el receso—**Necesito que me explique lo del examen por suficiencia.**

**—Te lo dije ayer, ¿no?**

**—Sí… pero no entiendo.**

**—Solo haces un gran examen final de la materia de décimo. Los profesores de la cátedra de matemáticas se encargaran de prepararlo y el subdirector de revisarlo.**

**—¿Y usted de prepararme?**

**—En eso estamos.**

Ella asintió, aún no muy segura de la nueva situación. Su carta de notas decía que estaba aplazada, pero bien podría decir aprobado por suficiencia. No tenía ni idea de cómo la opción de presentar el curso por suficiencia había aparecido, y por supuesto, no pensaba desaprovecharlo, pero necesitaba saber a quién debía agradecerle.

—**Pero…**

**—¿Qué más ocupas saber?**

**—¿Cómo lo consiguió? ¿Cómo logró que me dejaran presentar el examen por suficiencia?**

Itachi le lanzó una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza y murmuró:

**—Supongo que tendrás algún don encantador que los convenció.**

El comentario logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura, recordando sus muchas visitas a la oficina del Director exigiendo que cosas, además sus jeans gastados y pelo lacio no tenían nada de encantador, mucho menos, sus habilidades académicas que ella creía que cualquier persona en su situación tendría (Sakura y su inocencia). Negó con la cabeza y antes de que el profesor encontrara otra cosa más interesante en que posar los ojos, le sonrió:

—**Usted sí tiene algo (encantador) que los convenció.**

Itachi se alzó de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa. Se sintió tentado de explicarle que lo único que hizo fue demostrar el talento que ella misma tenía, pero prefirió dejarlo para después. Por ahora, le complacía internamente que ella empezara a mostrarse más interesada.

—**Usted confía en mí**—susurró ella, como si no pudiera callar más ese pensamiento.

**—No.**

**—Sí. Si no lo hiciera, no haría lo que hace por mí.**

**—Solo creo que mereces una oportunidad**—le terminó confesando Itachi y se guardó su respuesta más segura: -No he hecho nada por ti… pero no pudo mentir.

Sakura se alegró de tener una buena noticia para contarle a su madre.

**.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.**

**—¡Sakura!**

Esa tarde, la chica Haruno caminaba hacia la biblioteca de la academia, cuando escuchó el grito de Naruto. Le sorprendió un poco, porque el muchacho hacía unos minutos había partido para su casa.

—**Mira, Sakura**—Naruto estaba un poco excitado y señalaba el final del pasillo—**Hinata está aquí. Por favor, ve a hablarle del ramen del Ichiraku. Anda.**

—**Naruto… no pue…—**pero el chico la empujó y ella terminó acercándose de una forma demasiado obvia a Hinata.

—**Buenas tardes, Sakura. **

—**Hola, Hinata. Muchas gracias por lo del otro día. Lamento haberme ido de esa forma, pero no tenía muchas opciones.**

**—No pasa nada, Sakura. Yo me alegro de verte bien hoy. Como siempre, estoy dejando libros, esta vez de mi hermana.**

Sakura sonrió. Siempre era fácil hablar y sentirse a gusto con Hinata. Y eso solo hacía que sintiera más culpa por haberle dicho groserías hacía seis años.

—**Nosotros ya hemos salido de clases y tuvimos un día difícil, pensábamos ir a comer algo, ¿nos acompañas?**

**—Oh. Me encantaría**—sonrió ella y su sonrisa sincera hizo que el alma de Sakura también sonriera.

—**Genial. A Naruto—**dijo Sakura e inmediatamente las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo— **le encantará… ¿estás bien?**

—**Sí… sí. Gracias. Me… Me encantaría ir.**

Sakura miró a Naruto que se había quedado un poco atrás y le hizo una seña de asentimiento. Naruto salió corriendo y las dos chicas caminaron hacia la salida con tranquilidad. Sakura se sorprendió de encontrar a toda su clase (incluido el profesor) junto al auto de Naruto y al rubio en una esquina contando el dinero que tenía en el monedero. La invitación al Ichiraku se había extendido a más gente de la planeada.

—**Buenas tardes**—saludó Hinata con su voz suave. Sakura notó el esfuerzo que hizo para poder decirlo.

—**Hinata, ¿cómo está Hanabi? ¿Sigue siendo una engreída como tu primo?** —fue el saludo de Konohamaru que hizo que la chica Hyuga bajara la cabeza avergonzada.

Cuando Itachi apareció arrastrando a Naruto, Hinata tuvo uno de sus comportamientos extraños (aún más). Palideció, la recorrió un escalofrío, tosió y después enrojeció. Hasta Sakura se sintió avergonzada.

—**Buu… ardes—**alcanzó a decir con esfuerzo.

Konohamaru gruñó algún comentario ofensivo sobre la pedantería Hyuga, que ni se dignaban a hablar y subió al auto.

Itachi ocupó el asiento del copiloto, Konohamaru y Shikamaru los dos asientos traseros, Sakura tuvo que ayudar a Hinata a subirse, pues parecía haber perdido el sentido de la orientación y coordinación de su cuerpo, y ocuparon los asientos del medio.

La cena transcurrió como Sakura sospechó. Itachi emprendió rápida conversación con Shikamaru y Sakura a veces intervenía, pero en general, le parecían temas muy elevados para su comprensión y prefería escucharlos nada más; Konohamaru hizo bastante escándalo con todo y Naruto comió mucho y pensó que Hinata comería tanto como él.

Hinata apenas podía probar bocado porque cada dos segundos tenía que lanzar una mirada asustada a Itachi, solo para cerciorarse que no había variado su posición, entonces respiraba tranquila y probaba un poco de su ramen, pues su mano temblorosa derramaba el resto. Si Itachi variaba de posición, entonces la boca le temblaba y solo Naruto preguntándole varias veces seguidas qué le sucedía, podía sacarle del extraño estado de pavor.

En algún momento de la tarde, Sakura decidió ayudar a Hinata y sugirió que los niños como Konohamaru ya debían regresar. Ella se ofreció a acompañarlo, lo cual hizo que el chico hiciera un gran berrinche pero tanto Shika como Itachi dijeron que debían irse también y a Konohamaru no le quedó otra que ayudar (con su marcha) a que Naruto tuviera una linda velada con Hinata y que Hinata solo estuviera atormentada por la cercanía de un hombre a la vez.

**.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.**

**—¿En qué trabajan tus padres?** —preguntó Itachi de pronto, una mañana de clases. Había terminado de revisar la tarea de Sakura, pero aún no le entregaba el cuaderno y la chica lo esperaba con las manos abiertas, porque ya sabía cómo resolver un ejercicio y necesitaba ponerlo en el cuaderno antes de que se le olvidara.

**—Mi madre es enfermera, en el hospital Central. Mi padre viaja mucho**—dijo ella, sin pensar. Esa era la respuesta que había aprendido de memoria para evitar preguntas incómodas.

**—¿Los ves mucho?**

Sakura se sorprendió con la pregunta. Usualmente, hasta ahí llegaba la curiosidad sobre su vida familiar. Dejó de esperar que le entregara rápido el cuaderno y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—**Mamá trabaja los dos turnos. De seis a dos, y de tres a diez.**

—**¿Y tu padre?**

**—Está en otro país.**

Itachi no necesitaba preguntar para saber que el padre de Sakura era un inmigrante, quizá un mojado, pero quería que ella empezara a confiar más en él y si debía sacarle la información en interrogatorios, lo haría.

**—¿No tienes hermanos?**

**—No**.

Sakura miró con duda a Itachi. Se preguntó por qué de repente el interés del profesor en saber ese tipo de cosas, ¿a caso no estaban en su expediente, o también sus datos personales empezaban a catalogarlos de fraude? Suspiró.

**—¿Qué haces en tu casa? No veo nadie que te moleste, y aún así no tienes listos los ejercicios que mandé.**

Sakura se sorprendió y una pequeña risa se asomó en su boca. Se defendió con ahínco.

**—Estaban muy difíciles. Me esforcé. Hice lo que pude.**

**—Pero no los hiciste, y tienes tiempo libre en tu casa**—sentenció él, con su voz grave.

**—No tengo tiempo libre**—dijo ella, en tono profesional—**Soy una persona muy ocupada.**

—**Ya veo. Así que saliste con tu novio y no terminaste mis ejercicios.**

**—¡No! Traté de hacerlos.**

**—Eso lo tendré en cuenta para tu nota final.**

**—No salí con mi novio, ni siquiera tengo uno.**

**—Con tus amigos, será.**

**—No tengo amigos.**

Itachi alzó la ceja.

**—No salí con Naruto, él sí terminó sus ejercicios**—gruñó ella, el hombre asintió—**Tampoco con Ino, porque lleva días en la playa. **

**—La Hyuga**.

**—Hinata no es tan amiga. Aún no empezamos a salir juntas. **

Itachi ya no dijo más y le entregó el cuaderno. Sakura resolvió el ejercicio y le volvió a dar el cuaderno. Él sabía que sí se había esforzado, pero necesitaba que se esforzara más.

**—Deberías salir más con la Hyuga**.

**.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.**

Un día normal de Sakura Haruno implicaba asistir a clases y realizar su labor social y trabajo comunitario en distintos centros (la biblioteca, los salones de repaso, las canchas de deportes) para regresar a su casa pasadas las seis, asear la casa, preparar la cena del día y los almuerzos del día siguiente… y esperar a su madre.

Cuando su madre se retrasaba, que sucedía a menudo, pasaba la noche con su amiga Ino. Los viernes podía salir un rato en la noche. Los sábados cumplía con algunas obligaciones extra: limpiar los instrumentos de la banda, ser salvavidas en la piscina comunal, ordenar las donaciones para las personas de escasos recursos (nada dirigido a ella, porque según los organizadores ella no pasaba hambre, a pesar de que lo único que tenía en abundancia era una educación cara y elitista), entre otras actividades. Los domingos hacía sus deberes y en la tarde podía estar con su madre, cuando su madre tenía el domingo libre.

En vacaciones, Sakura encontraba un trabajo de lunes a sábado y con este trabajo conseguía un capital para soportar el siguiente año.

Y este año no podía.

Las clases de recuperación tenían un horario terrible: pues en un período muy corto de tiempo debían ver mucha materia. Así que debía estar de lunes a viernes de 9:30 de la mañana a 4:30 de la tarde (usualmente, salían más temprano). Perdía la mañana y perdía la tarde. Aunque las clases estuvieran bien y ella se sintiera bien, sentía que desperdiciaba su tiempo y que hacía sufrir de más a su madre.

Le urgía encontrar un trabajo. Ino le ayudó a entrar a la oficina contable de una de las floristerías de su familia, tendría un buen salario y un buen horario de trabajo, pero solo medio tiempo sábados y domingos. Ella necesitaba un trabajo de verdad.

Pero no podía y no sabía qué hacer.

No sabía si odiaba su estupidez, su curso de reposición o a su profesor. La cuestión era que, en días como esos, dirigía todo su odio y frustración hacia su profesoir… quizá porque era el adulto que tenía más cerca y el hombre se las arreglaba para ponerla a trabajar en ejercicios dificilísimos que no tenían sentido alguno y ella se desesperaba, cada día un poco más.

Sakura debía presentar un examen de suficiencia sobre toda la materia de décimo año; en buena teoría eso debía estudiar; pero su profesor no opinaba lo mismo y la tenía practicando una matemática avanzada… qué a ella le importaba un carajo.

Ella apretaba los dientes con furia y clavaba el lápiz en el papel cada vez que escribía un número. Su vida no marchaba muy bien y el profesor se esforzaba en causarle más problemas: debía aprender matemáticas avanzadas no sabía para qué y debía estudiar para su examen de suficiencia sobre "encuentra la x" y factorización en casa porque él quería que aprendiera de integrales y ecuaciones diferenciales en aula.

Después del almuerzo, Itachi se sentaba en un escritorio frente a ella y le daba dos o tres hojas de ejercicios, algunas indicaciones y le mostraba cómo se resolvía el primer ejercicio. Rápido. Mientras ella se quebraba la cabeza tratando de resolverlos, él atendía las dudas que les surgían a sus compañeros, cuando Itachi estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a alguno, los demás le pedían ayuda a ella y ella les ayudaba.

Sin embargo, era ella quien tenía más dudas y quien recurría a Itachi la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso, él se sentaba junto a ella. A veces el profesor era cordial con ella, es decir, se limitaba a explicarle, pero la mayoría del tiempo, decía: "¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, Haruno?", "no puedo enseñarte a sumar", "Si dije que era para hoy, era para hoy", "no quiero excusas", "si no puedes distinguir mis sietes de mis unos, estás reprobada", "resuélvelo ya o te quedarás después de clases", "deja hacerle la tarea a Shikamaru".

En general, las clases eran entretenidas y mucho mejor que las clases con el resto de sus compañeros. En un grupo de casi cuarenta personas y donde su comportamiento estaba establecido de antemano, Sakura nunca compartió ni pudo mostrarse como era realmente. Además en las clases de recuperación, la dinámica funcionaba bien. Sakura entendía rápido y era buena enseñando, por lo que todos se veían beneficiados con los aportes que cada uno podía ofrecer… salvo cuando ella estaba molesta.

Las payasadas de Konohamaru la hacían carcajearse, las bromas y comentarios indecentes de Naruto la hacían sonrojarse, con Shikamaru podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Itachi permitía la algarabía, a pesar de que era muy estricto con la entrega de los ejercicios terminados. Sakura, que era bastante equilibrada, siempre se aseguraba de que todos terminaran e Itachi estaba satisfecho.

No obstante, Sakura a veces odiaba el curso (como venía sucediendo en los últimos días). Porque recordaba que le estaba quitando algo muy valioso y que le dificultaba su supervivencia el próximo año, pues obligaría a su madre a trabajar los tres tiempos de hospital (de 6am a 2pm, de 3pm a 10pm, de 11pm a 5am).

Y con el paso del tiempo, se empezaba a impacientar.

—**Sakura, hoy estás un poco irritable**—le dijo Konohamaru una mañana, después de que ella se negara a ayudarlo**—¿Estás menstruando, o te pones irritable antes de la menstruación?**

—**No sabes lo que dices, tonto**—respondió ella, malhumorada.

—**Sakura, me has golpeado seis veces, cada vez más fuerte, yo también creo que estás irritable**—agregó Naruto.

**—Es porque te los mereces**.

—**Arrancaste la hoja donde yo estaba trabajando**—añadió Shikamaru.

—**Arg. La ensuciaste**. **Ya sabes que al profesor no le gusta la mala presentación de los trabajos.**

El carácter de Sakura no mejoró en el transcurso del día. Konohamaru decidió irse a trabajar al lado de la ventana, para alejarse de la cascarrabias de Sakura; Naruto soportó con valentía unos cuantos golpes más hasta que pidió permiso para ir a trabajar en el comedor del colegio, donde no podría escuchar los gritos de Sakura. Por otro lado, Shikamaru e Itachi se vieron obligados a permanecer junto a la mujer, uno porque necesitaba la ayuda de ella para resolver los ejercicios y el otro porque Sakura lloriqueaba si no la atendía.

Al finalizar la clase, Itachi le dijo, después de un ataque más de irritación de Sakura.

—**Deja de patearme.**

Sakura lo miró como si hubiera dicho alguna estupidez, y se dio cuenta que lo que su pie había estado presionando (desde buena mañana) no era el piso, ni su bulto. Sino el zapato de su profesor.

Pestañeó.

—**Perdón**—dijo rápido, se levantó y recogió sus cosas apresuradamente. Cuando salía por la puerta, gritó un adiós.

**.O.o.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.**

—**Nadie** **te pregunta sobre tus estúpidas eyaculaciones matutinas. Deja de hablar de mi menstruación**—exclamó con fuerza Sakura, de repente.

Los cuatro hombres presentes dejaron todas sus labores para fijar toda su atención en Sakura, que miraba molesta a Konohamaru: quizá el más avergonzado de todos.

Resulta que Konohamaru había pasado desde buena mañana atormentando a Sakura, según él para hacerla pagar el mal rato del día anterior. Lo que no esperaba era que la chica reflexionara sobre sus acciones y decidiera dejar de una vez por todas, sus problemas en la entrada del colegio, donde después podría recogerlos y llevarlos para su casa, donde debían estar… y esforzarse por aprender y pasar un rato agradable en el colegio (primera vez en muchos años, así que no haría pasar mal rato a las únicas personas con las que se sentía bien).

No haría pagar a sus compañeros su mala vida; pero no aguantaría estupideces.

—**Konohamaru no tiene edad para eso, Sakura**—agregó Naruto, con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

El aludido saltó, confundido y avergonzado, alegó tener edad suficiente y ser un experto. Hasta Itachi se echó a reír.

—**Eres muy problemática**—le dijo más tarde Shikamaru a Sakura**—¿Es cierto que ayudarás a Ino en su candidatura para el Consejo Escolar?**

**—Sí. Ya estamos trabajando en su plan de gobierno. Ino quiere hacer mucha publicidad.**

**—Espero que hago publicidad de su físico, y no de sus ideas**—dijo Konohamaru.

Sakura le dio un golpe.

**—Itachi, ¿Sasuke también será candidato, cierto? Quiero ser su jefe de campaña**—dijo Naruto.

—**Sí. Algo he escuchado en casa.**

**—Sakura, seremos rivales. Yamanaka vrs Uchiha; Haruno vrs Uzumaki.**

**—Aún no eres su jefe de campaña, Naruto. Dudo que Sasuke quiera uno**—apuntó Shikamaru.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y cambió de tema:

**—Sakura, ¿sigues molesta con Sasuke?**

**—No**—dijo ella suave. Ella le había contado toda la situación con Sasuke a Naruto después de que el chico le insistiera un rato—**No estoy molesta.**

**—¡A Sakura le gusta Sasuke!** —canturreó Konohamaru.

Antes de que Sakura le diera un coscorrón, Itachi le tendió al ruidoso niño un puño de hojas que debía resolver para el día siguiente. Sakura lo consideró suficiente castigo.

Continuará...

* * *

!Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les esté gustando y les parezca divertido.

*M.M, MarianUchiha, , . .purinsesu, guest, Hitch 74 no Danna, sakurita-akatsuki, Gina-chan, Unknown-neko, dark side of everyone, sakurita-akatsuki*

¡Muchas gracias, chicas!

*En el próximo capítulo: Sakura consigue trabajo, a Itachi no le gusta, y sabremos por qué Hinata es así.

Saludos que estén muy bien! :)


	5. Capítulo V

:)

* * *

**LA ACADEMIA**

* * *

**—¿Sakura, estás bien?** —le preguntó con preocupación Naruto, mientras realizaban una práctica—**Estás muy roja y estás sudando. Te ves muy extraña… ¿Sakura, me oyes?**

La muchacha tenía las mejillas encendidas y los labios resecos. Asintió, sin atreverse a alzar la vista. Pero Naruto insistió, y temerosa de que llamara la atención de su tutor, se vio obligada a levantar su cabeza y tartamudear que sentía un poco de calor.

—**Te ves muy linda sonrojada, Sakura**—dijo (con su escandalosa voz) Konohamaru, que desde la semana anterior, sentía más respeto por ella (y así lo demostraba).

**—Que no está sonrojada, tonto. Solo tiene calor**—explicó Naruto con propiedad.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer y quiso matar a Naruto, pero su mirada asesina se conectó con los ojos negros de su profesor y, de nuevo, el calor abrazante la invadió. Bajó la cabeza. Se iba a morir y saber que su profesor no tardaría en revisarle los ejercicios y estar cerca de ella, la descomponía porque recordaba el hecho más bochornoso de su vida.

¿Por qué a ella le pasaban ese tipo de cosas?

Ese día habían almorzado en una de las largas mesas del comedor, como siempre, se sentaron en el extremo que daba al balcón, mientras que Itachi se quedaba en la mitad de la mesa, donde podía colocar en línea recta sus dangos de colores (Itachi y sus manías).

Sakura estaba ayudando a Ino con los botones de propaganda para las elecciones estudiantiles y el retrasado de Konohamaru los botó todos al piso. Y así fue como Sakura se encontró de cuatro patas bajo la larga mesa del comedor, gateando, tratando de recoger todos los botones… y en esas estaba, cuando se acercó a Itachi… o para ser exactos, a las piernas de Itachi… pero hay que ser todavía más exactos: a la entrepierna de Itachi.

Sakura, de cuatro patas, terminó con su cabeza metida entre las piernas de su profesor de matemática.

Sakura sintió el obstáculo hasta que su coronilla golpeó un bulto, que no se atrevía a nombrar. Se sobresaltó enormemente, lo que la hizo golpear la cabeza, primero contra el muslo interno de una pierna, después contra el muslo interno de la otra pierna, para volver a caer en el bulto del centro: y ahí estaba ella, con la cabeza metida entre las piernas de un hombre (no cualquiera). Se quedó quieta un instante –eterno- y después con rapidez recogió todo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

A Itachi lo sorprendió un cosquilleo imposible de ignorar y tuvo que tragar grueso cuando bajó la mirada y vio unos mechones rosas bajo la mesa ¡en sus pantalones! El movimiento de la cabeza de la chiquilla contra sus piernas, le resultó _doloroso_…

Itachi se sorprendió cuando la chiquilla apareció en frente de él, al otro lado de la mesa. Lo veía como si tuviera dos cabezas… y él, tan solo, pudo sonreírle… discretamente. Mostrándole que sabía lo que había hecho. (Después se preguntaría por qué carajos le había sonreído: era una cría (bastante inoportuna) de la edad de su hermano).

Por un momento, creyó ella que iba a gritar, pero si puede resultar posible, ella tan solo enrojeció más y para la propia angustia de Itachi, su entrepierna continuó reaccionando.

**—¿Sakura, ya encontraste todos los botones?** —preguntó Naruto, desde el extremo de la larga mesa.

Sakura rompió el intenso contacto visual y corrió a su lugar junto a Naruto.

Pero ahora no podía huir de él… le revisaría sus ejercicios y ella no podría tolerarlo. Quería salir corriendo. De una buena vez.

De todas las cosas, estúpidas y vergonzosas, le tenía que pasar a ella _eso_. Es que no había explicación (ni justificación) posible. ¿Qué hacía la gente cuando pasaba eso? ¿Le habría pasado a alguien? ¿Qué pensaría Itachi de ella? ¡Qué era una demente (acosadora)!

Itachi movió la silla hacia el pupitre de Sakura y sin preguntarle, como acostumbraba, tomó su cuaderno y empezó a revisar. Lo cierto es que Sakura, estaba tan avergonzada que había trabajado muy, muy rápido, logrando terminar todo en un tiempo récord, en un esfuerzo por ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

**—¿Alguna duda en especial?** —preguntó Itachi.

Ella negó. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

**—¿Un poco de trabajo extra?**

Ella negó.

**—¡Vaya, Sakura ha terminado todos sus ejercicios!**—exclamó Konohamaru (se había pasado todo el día halagándola), asomado por el hombro de Itachi, que le dio un pequeño empujón—**¿Por qué Sakura está aquí, Itachi? ¿No puedes mandarla a su casa? Es un dolor saber que hay alguien mejor que yo en todas partes… Dile a mi abuelo que Sakura no necesita estas clases. Yo le he dicho, pero no me hace caso.**

**—No molestes.**

—**Hablo en serio. ¿Sakura, no quieres irte de aquí? Si Itachi dijera que no necesitas estas clases, estarías en casa…**—la chica le miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos a Itachi, que la observaba pendiente—**No hagas esa cara, mujer. Por supuesto, si todos aman hacer lo que el gran Itachi Uchiha diga y la palabra de él todos la obedecen, hasta mi abuelo y hasta el "señor director". **

—**Sí necesito las clases…**—dijo ella, con voz débil y desvió la mirada, perdiéndose la pequeña luz que brilló en los ojos negros de Itachi.

—**Eres una cerebrito, Sakura.**

Itachi le devolvió el cuaderno y continuó con Shikamaru. Inclusive, al finalizar la clase, el hombre se aseguró de no toparse con Sakura: quería darle un respiro, después de todo, él _algo_ había disfrutado.

**.O.o.O.O.o.o.o.o.O.**

Mala idea asistir con Ino a una discoteca un viernes por la noche. Sobre todo, si eran menores de edad y si Sakura lo primero que hacía era chocar contra el pecho de un hombre que resultaba ser su profesor de matemáticas.

**—¡Sasuke! Qué sorpresa**—escuchó la voz de Ino.

Sakura deseó que el hombre con quien había chocado fuera Sasuke (un poco más grueso y alto). Con los ojos translúcidos alzó la cabeza para toparse con el rostro serio de Itachi… y unos centímetros a la izquierda, Sasuke.

—**Buenas noches, Haruno.**

En menos de un día y debía tener dos choques con Itachi. Pero, qué le pasaba a su cabeza.

—**Itachi…**

Él frunció el ceño.

—**Uchiha**—le dijo, mortalmente serio.

—**Mucho gusto. Soy Ino Yamanaka, de las floristerías Yamanaka**—intervino de pronto la rubia.

Itachi le respondió el saludo con la cabeza y siguió caminando, sin mirar a Sakura.

**—¿Crees que avise a la policía?**—preguntó Sakura con miedo, una vez pudieron alcanzar la barra. No se atrevía a ver la dirección que los Uchiha habían tomado.

—**¿Qué te pasa? Si ha venido con su hermano. Además, su familia es _la_ policía. Vamos, disfruta. Hoy es noche de chicas. ¡Cantinero!**

**—No puedo…—**su aspecto se volvió lúgubre—**No puedo si él está aquí.**

**—¡Frentona! Se acaba de meter al salón confidencial. No saldrá de ahí y, créeme, no le importas. Él es un hombre, no le importan las niñas como tú.**

**—No sabes lo que me pasó hoy… con él**—dijo Sakura, muy, muy bajo.

**—¿¡Qué tu qué!?**—gritó Ino Yamanaka, dos minutos después de que Sakura le contara lo que le había ocurrido en el colegio durante el almuerzo—**¡Mujer!**

**.O.o.o.o.O.O.O.o.O.o.**

**—¿Entonces, ahora te vas de juerga?**

**—Sasuke también estaba.**

**—Sasuke está en vacaciones.**

**—Usted estaba**—dijo ella por lo bajo. ¿Acaso nunca tendría un argumento para defenderse contra su profesor?

Sakura suspiró.

El viernes había metido la cabeza entre las piernas de su profesor y lo que más deseaba era no volverlo a ver o que él decidiera ignorarla. Pero Itachi tenía planes distintos. Si bien para alivio de la muchacha no había mencionado nada de lo ocurrido el viernes pasado durante el almuerzo, ella seguía atormentada, pero estaba dispuesta a creer que lo superaría, y que aprendería a extremar sus precauciones a la hora de estar con él… y que él lo olvidaría.

Pero se estaba bien cuando hablaba con él.

**—¿Y qué hacen dos estudiantes en ese lugar un miércoles por la noche?**

**—Pues, buscaba trabajo**—gruñó Sakura, con la cara totalmente arrugada.

**—¿Con unos jeans y una chaqueta? ¿Así piensas que te darán trabajo?**—dijo él, entre sorprendido y burlón.

Sakura se sorprendió que recordara la ropa que llevaba, pero dijo molesta:

—**Sí, así pienso conseguir trabajo.**

—**Resumiendo, te vas de juerga y no terminas tus ejercicios.**

**—No. Ni siquiera pude disfrutar esa noche.**

**—¿Por qué?**

—**Porque usted estaba ahí.**

Sakura le vio una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se hundió en su silla.

—**¿Y cuál bar visitarás hoy?**

**—Ninguno. ¡Cómo se atreve! Me dejó demasiada tarea.**

**—No creo que eso te detenga. **

—**Arg**. **Qué martirio**—bufó molesta y con un poco de violencia le quitó de las manos la tarea que le correspondía.

**.O.O.o.o.O.o.O.O.**

Hasta la quinta semana de clases, Sakura logró encontrar un trabajo entre semana. Solo debía ir unas pocas horas –muchas veces solo una- todos los días y asegurarse que _algunos asuntos_ estuvieran listos.

La casona donde iría a trabajar: Kuromori, quedaba a unos cuantos minutos en autobús de su colegio, por lo que no corría riesgo de que su madre la viera por ahí…

Sí. Porque no era el lugar donde una madre quisiera ver a su hija, o peor, saber que trabajaba ahí. No porque su trabajo fuera indigno o deshonroso, sino porque Mebuki Haruno creería que su hija, en su tierna inexperiencia, podría acostumbrarse a un trabajo demasiado difícil en el que había demasiado dinero de por medio –así se expresaba Mebuki de la labor de las prostitutas-.

Lo cierto es que Sakura conocía a una de las _pajarillas_ que trabajaban en un famoso burdel de la ciudad: Kurenai Yuhhui y esta le había ofrecido un trabajo: administrar el dinero para las compras domésticas. Desde hacía seis días, Sakura se encargaba de que no faltaran artículos de higiene personal, alimentos, entre otras cosas, para las habitantes –invitados también- de la casa; y hacía malabares –maravillas también- con el presupuesto que tenía a su cargo.

Cuando la viudez y la orfandad (aumentadas por continuas guerras y agresiones) alcanzaron a un sector de mujeres pobres, sin oportunidades de trabajo ni de estudio –o de una vida- las casas –y casuchas- de mujeres de compañía se convirtieron en un nicho de alimento (principal fuente de alimento).

Con el paso de los años, habían proliferado y eran uno de los mejores negocios del país (claro, nadie lo decía en voz alta) y no beneficiaba, para nada, a las que más sacrificaban en mantenerlo.

Sakura sabía por qué su madre no quería que estuviera ahí. Había tanto dinero (tantísimo). Y Sakura podía dejar su mente divagar y pensar en qué cosas gastaría el dinero y cómo, con ese dinero, podrían salir de las penurias por las que pasaban… Con el dinero que se ganaba una mujer en treinta minutos, Sakura podía tener un año tranquilo. El asunto es que solo había una forma de conseguir ese dinero.

Y sabía que la posibilidad de entrar a ese negocio horrorizaría a su madre.

Pero eso no importaba ahora.

No, cuando podía perder su trabajo, por no llegar… por culpa de Itachi Uchiha.

—**Necesito irme. Revise mis ejercicios mañana**—gruñó ella con desesperación.

Itachi, Konohamaru y Shikamaru alzaron la cabeza, sorprendidos, por el grito de Sakura, que había arrojado su cuaderno al escritorio del profesor. Ella los miró, sorprendida también, por su propio arrojo, pero decidida a irse. Naruto, antes de irse, había comentado que Sakura estaba extraña de unos días para acá: pero los demás se dieron cuenta de que la Sakura extraña, tan solo era una Sakura irritable, cuando no podía salir temprano.

**—Salimos a las 4. Son las dos.**

**—Pero necesi...**

**—¡Anda, Sakura! Pero mira que eres necia. Itachi siempre atiende tus dudas de primero**—intervino Konohamaru, molesto—**Deja de ser una insufrible por no ser la primera una vez en tu vida. Itachi me está explicando y le estoy entendiendo.**

Sakura se ruborizó ante el comentario del niño. No tenía que gritarles a ellos. Siempre podría correr. Quizá si corría y no la atropellaba un carro podría llegar a tiempo… Quizá lo mejor sería que la atropellara un carro y así, quizá, Kurenai le perdonaría el retraso.

**—Relájate, Sakura**—le murmuró Shikamaru—**Puedes ir delante de mí.**

**—No. De ahora en adelante, atenderé tus dudas de última, Haruno. **

Sakura crispó de rabia, pero tuvo una idea para solucionar el problema… al menos, de momento.

**—¿Puedo hacer una llamada?**

Itachi asintió y continuó con su trabajo.

La solución de Sakura fue extender su horario de trabajo. Usualmente, iba de tres treinta a cinco –lo más tarde que salía 5:30- su madre creía que hacía mandados o visitaba a sus amigos; por lo que no tenía ningún problema. Sin embargo, por su profesor de matemáticas se vio obligada a pedirle a Kurenai que la dejara llegar tarde, a cambio de salir más tarde.

Algo se le ocurriría para mentirle a su madre. Esperó fuera del salón mientras Itachi terminaba, le dio una disculpa rápida a Konohamaru cuando este salía.

**—¿Has dejado la insolencia afuera?** —inquirió Itachi, mirándola con atención, cuando ella entró de nuevo al aula.

Sakura asintió y tomó el cuaderno que había tirado, tenía varias hojas dobladas por el golpe. Itachi empezó a revisar el trabajo del día.

**—Las cosas se hacen despacio, cuando hay prisa, Haruno**—dijo él, quedo, sin soltar el lápiz con el que corregía el trabajo.

La muchacha se ruborizó. Solo quería irse de ahí, no le importaba que su trabajo estuviera hecho a la carrera.

**—¿Cómo lo aprenderás? **—dijo él, al aire, pero Sakura sintió la amenaza en su voz.

**—Ya cancelé lo que debía hacer**—mintió ella—**Supongo, que puedo quedarme en el aula para corregirlos.**

Itachi le sonrió y Sakura se asustó. Ya no recordaba si solo le había sonreído o también había reído. Cuando lo rememoró en la soledad del asiento de bus regreso a casa, juraba que había escuchado su risa… pero no estaba segura.

La cuestión es que a Sakura la recorrió un escalofrío y él parecía divertido.

—**No has cancelado nada. Te tiembla una pierna y te estás muriendo por salir corriendo de aquí**.

Sakura abrió la boca, aterrorizada, pensaba decirle que mentía, pero un nudo le atravesó la garganta y solo prolongó el silencio: demostrando con su mirada que él tenía razón.

**—¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué no aceptaría la propuesta de una estudiante y que te dejaría marchar, sin más?**

Sakura asintió, movida seguro por el miedo, agregó:

**—También pensé que podría resolverlos por mí.**

La sonrisa de él de nuevo apareció, para contrariar a Sakura.

**—¿Por qué haría eso?**

Sakura pestañeó, tomó aire y le contestó en forma sincera:

**—Porque su orgullo de profesor lo obligará a resolver mis ejercicios para que yo sea consciente de mi ignorancia y conozca su mucho conocimiento. **

Itachi tardó en responder y Sakura se relajó. ¿Qué importaba lo que dijera Itachi? Ella ya tenía suficiente para sufrir. Sakura miró el lápiz que Itachi tenía entre sus manos. No le había corregido nada, pero le había señalado todos los errores. Eso era lo que siempre hacía: le señalaba los errores, le daba unas extrañas indicaciones y la obligaba a pensar una solución. ¡Cómo odiaba pensar!

**—No creo que tengas pocos conocimientos. Al contrario, tienes muchos**—dijo él, mirando aún los ejercicios, pasó las hojas hasta llegar al último, como para cerciorarse de que su sentencia estaba bien fundamentada en lo que veía. Las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron levemente—**Creo que no sabes que las cosas a la carrera no rinden frutos. Solo entorpecen los planes. **

—**Puedo aprenderlo**—susurró ella, con ánimos de terminar la conversación.

**—¿Cómo?**

**—Con este sermón.**

**—¿Orgullo de profesor y sermón?—**dijo él inmediatamente, Sakura creyó que lo dijo en forma distraída—**A mi madre le resultara gracioso**—Sakura pestañeó, notó que Itachi se veía muy relajado—**¿A dónde piensas ir?**

**—A un lugar.**

**—¿Y tu madre sabe?**

Sakura frunció el ceño y le mintió: Sí.

—**Ya veo. Entonces, estarás de acuerdo en que interceda a tu favor**—Itachi la miró con algo de rudeza y Sakura supo que no vendría algo bueno—**Me permitirás que haga una nota para justificar la llegada tarde a tu trabajo. ¿Quién es tu jefe, a quién dirijo la nota? **

Sakura pensó que (el destino) le estaba jugando una broma. Para empezar, ¿cómo su profesor sabía que era un trabajo? y segundo, ¿por qué había incluido a su madre en la conversación?

—**No es la señora Taro**—pensó ella, en voz alta. Itachi la había escuchado cuando le habló a Shikamaru de la anciana… quizá…

**—¿No?**

**—¡Por favor! Mañana los tendré listos.**

**—¿Quién es?**

Sakura miró a la puerta. Hacía mucho que sus compañeros se habían ido.

**—Yuhhui.**

Sakura vio en cámara lenta como la –perfecta- ceja de Itachi se levantaba. A Sakura le pareció que duró horas.

**—¿Kurenai Yuhhui, la dueña del Kuromori, el prostíbulo? **

La mujer asintió, y contrario a lo que pensaría cualquiera, no se sintió avergonzada, a pesar, de la extraña mirada que Itachi le dirigió de pies a cabeza (totalmente, de pies a cabeza). Se sorprendió, levemente, cuando él le preguntó por sus servicios en esa casa.

**—¿Cuidas al hijo de la señora Yuhui?**

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

**—¿Haces la limpieza?**

Ella negó.

**—¿Eres mensajera?**

**—Llevo las cuentas**—respondió ella con rapidez. No quería que el profesor siguiera enumerando posibles trabajos para mujeres jóvenes en una casa de prostitución.

Itachi asintió y no dijo nada más, por varios minutos que se le hicieron angustiosamente lentos a Sakura. Itachi repasó los ejercicios de los días anteriores. Sakura se imaginó que eso mismo debían estar haciendo sus otros profesores, revisando si había fraude en toda su vida académica… pero se asustó cuando se percató de que la calidad de su trabajo había bajado en los últimos días que trabajaba.

**—Tengo que pasar por Kuromori de camino, puedo llevarte**—dijo él. No como una pregunta, ni una opción.

—**No, gracias**—respondió ella inmediatamente.

—**En seis minutos estarás ahí si te vas conmigo. Incluso, llegarás temprano.**

**—Pero puedo esperar el autobús.**

El punto es que Sakura no sabía si debía sentarse en el asiento del copiloto o en el de atrás del auto de Itachi. Por eso se quedó parada, en medio estacionamiento, mientras pensaba qué debía hacer.

Itachi le dijo que no había forma de que la dejara ir en el maletero del auto.

Ella rio, nerviosa, y abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, pero se encontró con cajas y más cajas de libros. Por el espejo retrovisor vio que Itachi le miraba, cerró la puerta y abrió la del asiento del copiloto.

—**Pensé que se vería muy mal que me vieran… nos vieran… llegar _juntos_ al Kuromori**—murmuró mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

**—Sí**—Sakura le miró sobresaltada y quiso salir corriendo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?**—Pero a esta hora no hay nadie por ahí.**

Sakura volvió a respirar, salieron del estacionamiento del colegio y se sintió incómoda. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí montada… rumbo a un burdel? Si Ino supiera, lo malinterpretaría todo. Clavó sus ojos en el paisaje y culpó a la guerra.

Si Konoha no hubiera sido atacada, si los alimentos y provisiones no hubieran sido robados, si el presidente Minato Namikaze no hubiese sido asesinado, si la fiscal Kushina Uzumaki no hubiese sido asesinada, si tantas buenas personas no hubiesen muerto ni hubiesen tenido que salir del país… Si el hambre y la pobreza no los hubieran atacado con tantas fuerzas, cuando a ellos ya no les quedaba fuerza para levantarse… Si ella pudiera estar con su padre… lejos, lejos…

Ella tendría una familia, y no tendría que trabajar en un burdel (lo único rentable para las personas de bajos recursos) por unos cuantos pesos.

—**No quiero que trabajes aquí**—dijo Itachi cuando llegaron.

Sakura se percató que ya habían llegado y clavó sus ojos en las luces blancas aún apagadas del rótulo del local. No le respondió nada, porque sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella tampoco quería trabajar ahí…

—**Otra persona vendrá por el trabajo. Será mejor que renuncies hoy.**

**—¿Disculpe?** —dijo ella, casi atragantada. Lo miró boquiabierta, él giró el rostro para mirarla. En menos de un segundo, la bestia en su interior, que se dormía deprimida cuando pensaba en la guerra, se despertó crispada.

**—Enviaré a alguien para que ocupe tu puesto. No volverás a trabajar aquí.**

Sakura reaccionó con indignación. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Ella pasaba hambre. Tenía un hueco en el estómago y tenía un hueco en el alma. ¿Qué sabía Itachi Uchiha de trabajo, del hambre, del dolor de una madre y de agarrarse con las uñas de las pocas oportunidades que se le presentaban para no caerse al abismo? ¿Qué sabía Itachi Uchiha de su vida y de sus necesidades?

**—Necesito el trabajo—**dijo ella, fuerte, furiosa.

**—No. Necesitas estudiar.**

**—Necesito el trabajo**—gruñó ella y por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero logró contenerlas.

**—No.**

**—¿Usted qué sabe de mi vida? No puede darme órdenes ni decirme qué hacer… traerme hasta aquí no le da ningún derecho**—Sakura lo miraba sin poder creer la situación, empezó a respirar agitada—**Déjeme salir**.

**—Renunciarás o llamaré a tu madre.**

**—¿Me está chantajeando?** —dijo incrédula.

**—Renunciarás. No necesitas tocar ese dinero**—dijo él con fuerza.

**—¡Usted no sabe lo que yo necesito!**—gritó Sakura y golpeó con fuerza la puerta del auto**—¡Usted no sabe nada! No sabe nada de mí, no puede entender lo que yo siento y no tiene por qué decirme…**

Itachi la miró con rudeza y Sakura se interrumpió. Estaba furiosa, aunque tenía dificultades para entender la situación. Maldecía el momento en que le habló a Itachi del Kuromori y más cuando se montó al auto. Pero él parecía igual que molesto que ella y ella creía que no tenía derecho a estarlo. Itachi no tenía derecho a estar molesto, ni tampoco a tratarla de esa manera…

Un ruido del exterior los hizo desviar la mirada hacia el frente. Un hombre bastante alcoholizado, con una botella de cerveza quebrada en la mano, gritaba afueras del local exigiendo que le dejaran entrar. Una mujer, robusta y con el maquillaje a medio hacer, estaba en la puerta del lugar, gritándole que se fuera.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Si Itachi le decía que se bajara en ese instante, probablemente no lo haría por miedo al borracho. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué era tan tonta, por qué permitió que él descubriera su _secreto_?

Afuera el escándalo continuó. Sakura vio a un hombre grande aparecer y quitó la vista cuando empezó a golpear al borracho, aún cuando este cayó al suelo inconsciente. Después el hombre se dirigió a la mujer del Kuromori y le exigió algo. Sakura vio a la mujer negar con la cabeza varias veces, pero al cabo de un rato, abrió el portón y dejó que ese hombre entrara. El nudo en la garganta de Sakura bajó hasta su estómago, pesado.

—**Quiero que te concentres en el estudio**—dijo Itachi, más sosegado.

—**Yo también quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo**—respondió Sakura, con pesadumbre.

Sakura escuchó el sonido del seguro de la puerta abrirse. Ella inmediatamente, puso su mano en el cerrojo lista para irse. Su plan inicial era salir corriendo de ahí y una vez fuera sacarle el dedo del centro al profesor. Pero la educación que su madre le había inculcado, se lo impidió. Giró el rostro para mirar a su profesor y agradecerle el transporte, pero sus ojos se quedaron prendidos a los negros de él… y olvidó cómo se respiraba.

Sintió la mano de Itachi en su mejilla. Dos dedos siguiendo el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla… y quedarse aquí, quemándola, acariciándola.

**—Quiero verte estudiando**—murmuró él.

Cuando terminó el contacto Sakura abrió la puerta y se salió del auto de un brinco. ¿Cuál educación? Ninguna educación enseña cómo reaccionar cuando las cosquillas en el estómago y los latidos rápidos del corazón los provoca un hombre… que no debería provocarlos.

**.O.o.o.o.O.o.O.o.**

Itachi Uchiha le había tocado la cara. Se iba a morir. Le parecía insoportable. ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora? Sentía que había tenido muchísima intimidad con un profesor y tenía muchas dudas: por qué a ella, que era una tonta en el amor, le pasaba algo así.

Llevaba casi once años estudiando, entre profesores y pupitres, y nunca la habían tocado (ni siquiera un compañero –por equivocación). No había forma que aquel roce fuera normal. No había forma que lo que sentía fuera normal.

Y si a eso le agregaba su evento más _bochornoso_. Para efectos de ella, era demasiada intimidad con un hombre que se estaba ganando su más profundo respeto y confianza (y algo más)…

**.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.**

Sakura se sintió un poco frustrada con la intromisión en su vida laboral: por lo que tomó sus pocos ahorros, aguantó la tediosa fila en el banco y se asesoró para administrarlos. La tasa de interés era baja, pero el fondo de inversión, le ayudaba a tener un pequeño subsidio mensual.

Era lo que podía hacer…

Su madre le pidió que no buscara trabajo. A Mebuki le ofrecieron cuidar por las noches a una mujer diabética y anciana, le pagarían bien y no afectaba sus turnos en el hospital. Sakura abrazó a su madre, para ocultar las lágrimas cuando se enteró de la persona que se le había acercado para ofrecerle el empleo: la señora Yoshino Nara, la madre de Shikamaru, había escuchado de su buena atención en el hospital y quería que cuidara de una anciana abuela de la familia.

Sakura agradeció de todo corazón la oportuna intervención de Shikamaru para ayudarla a mejorar su vida. Si no hubiera sido por aquella solicitud de empleo, Sakura realmente pasaría por muchas penurias económicas... y mientras le escribía un mensaje de texto agradeciéndole, pensó en Itachi y en su entrometida intervención para que ella perdiera el empleo y armándose de valor, pensó que debía agradecérselo.

Tan solo era una chiquilla que pronto cumpliría los diecisiete y nunca conseguiría un trabajo decente sin estudio suficiente. "Soy la gran inversión de mis padres, no volveré a arruinarlo", se dijo, para conseguir fuerzas para superarse.

**.O.o.o.o.O.O.**

Para Sakura la mejor forme de agradecerle a Itachi fue concentrándose en sus estudios y para su tranquilidad mental, concentrarse en el aspecto meramente académico que implicaba Itachi (el profesor, y nada más), resultó el mejor remedio para dejar de atormentarse cada vez que pensaba en su incidente y en la mano de él acariciándole el rostro. Casi lo tenía superado y se complacía, enormemente, con ser capaz de resolver seis ejercicios de los diez que le dejaba todos los días.

—**Dejémoslo así, Haruno. Podrás terminar en tu casa—**le dijo él. La alarma del celular anució las tres de la tarde. Itachi se recostó en su asiento, mientras ella guardó todos sus útiles. Era fácil trabajar con Sakura, porque estaba llena de talento, habilidad y disposición.

—**Profesor**—dijo, se acomodó el bolso en los hombros lista para marcharse**—He decidido hacerle caso.**

Itachi alzó una ceja: como si no le creyera o no supiera de qué le hablaba. En realidad, quería que ella le explicara más sus razones para hacerle caso.

—**No me ha ido tan mal… con usted. Algo que pensé sería terrible, ha dado algunos buenos resultados**—Sakura se refería a su nueva (y adorada) vida social, a su buena aplicación de conocimientos (le gustaba estudiar y ser retada intelectualmente) y la posibilidad de aprobar matemáticas por suficiencia y cursar su último año con normalidad—**A veces es un poco difícil saber qué hacer o cuál es el camino que debo seguir. Muchas veces no sé qué hacer y me arrepiento constantemente de mis decisiones. A veces me gustaría tener alguien..**.—suspiró—**No me viene mal tener una voz a la cual poder prestarle algo de atención.**

**—En ese caso, preocúpate por hacer más deporte. No tienes ni resistencia, ni fortaleza.**

Una enorme vena latió con fuerza en la frente de Sakura y se olvidó del Itachi sabio y consejero que había construido en su mente para hacer un gruñido a modo de respuesta y salir con rapidez del aula. Y tanto valor que había necesitado para decirle esas palabras y él le salía con eso. Al cabo de veinte pasos rápidos, se vio obligada a tomar aire. Estaba agotada.

Debía hacer ejercicio...

**.o.O.o.O.O.o.o.**

—**Hinata**—dijo Sakura cuando se encontró con la chica rondando por la biblioteca. La Hyuga se mostró muy preocupada tratando de darle una explicación de por qué estaba en el colegio y Sakura entre tartamudeos de: "mi primo, los libros, solo he venido a dejar libros, y ¿ya Naruto se fue?" se dio cuenta que la chica iba al colegio tratando de encontrase con Naruto.

Sakura miró a Hinata, ruborizada y ansiosa, tratando de justificar su presencia, y sintió dicha al saber que había una persona que se preocupaba tanto por Naruto. Además, deseando enmendar sus errores, se armó de valor y le pidió disculpas a Hinata Hyuga por lo que había pasado hacía tantos años.

Hinata, conmovida, le había dicho que no había nada que perdonar.

—**La guerra destruyó muchas cosas y muchas familias. Pero estoy feliz de que hayamos dejado el dolor en el pasado y podamos ser amigas—**había dicho la Hyuga y decidieron pasar el resto del día juntas.

Sakura se sorprendió de descubrir que el pánico que Hinata sentía hacia Sasuke Uchiha (Hinata enfatizó en medio de su tartamudez el apellido), le impedía aceptar (de una vez por todas) sus sentimientos por Naruto. Sakura no tenía muy claro cómo funcionaban las relaciones, pero le llamó la atención que Hinata temiera estar con Naruto, por la amistad de este con Sasuke.

A Sakura le entró la "vena yamanaka" (o sea, lo pervertida) con la confesión de Hinata y, sin pensarlo, le dijo que estar con Naruto no significa que tendría que hacer un trío con Sasuke. Hinata, literalmente, se desmayó y Sakura pasó como veinte minutos pidiéndole perdón.

Después de la insinuación-incidente, la velada transcurrió con bastante normalidad. Pero Sakura no podía sacarse de la cabeza que algo raro ocurría con los Uchiha y Hinata.

Al día siguiente, Sakura pudo responderle al profesor que no había hecho sus deberes porque había pasado la tarde con Hinata. Y así fue como Sakura lo vio sonreír en forma sincera por primera vez: y esa sonrisa por siempre la recordaría.

—**Creo que Hinata les tiene miedo…—**dijo Sakura, como por inercia, lo tenía demasiado presente en su cabeza como para guardarlo—**A ustedes, los Uchiha.**

Itachi ladeó un poco el rostro dándole la razón.

**—Lo he notado.**

**—¿Por qué?** —inquirió ella con curiosidad—** A Sasuke no puede ni verlo y con usted reacciona de una manera tan extraña.**

**—Es un secreto, Haruno.**

Sakura reconoció en el tono de voz y en la actitud de Itachi que se trataba de un secreto que podría conocer si movía bien sus cartas y hacía las preguntas adecuadas. Por lo que sonrió emocionada.

Sakura tenía pocas amistades y pocas oportunidades para (compartir) secretos. Aún tenía dudas de cómo debía comportarse con una chica tan noble y buena como Hinata, por lo que ansiaba conocer más de ella, quizá, si sabía por qué les tenía miedo, ella podría ayudarla… Entonces, Hinata y Naruto podrían estar juntos.

**—Vamos, cuénteme. No puedo imaginarme por qué Hinata les tiene tanto pavor. Conozco a Sasuke, es algo arrogante, pero no de dar miedo…**

**—Quizá yo le doy miedo.**

Sakura no pudo evitar que su risa fuerte y clara se escapara.

—**No**—movió la cabeza, para darle énfasis—**Con usted es más educada. Tiene que verla cómo se comporta cuando tiene que tratar con Sasuke: todo el mundo teme que llegue a desmayarse, hasta ha llegado a gritar…**

Él sonrió de lado y bajó un poco la voz. Justo el ambiente para contar un _secreto_.

—**Entre nuestras familias hay cierta rivalidad y en algún momento se habló de concertar un matrimonio**—Sakura levantó las cejas con expresión de tormento—**entre los Uchiha y los Hyuga para limar asperezas.**

Sakura lo comprendió. Hinata tenía pavor de que algún Uchiha llegara a ser su esposo. Vaya. ¿Todavía había personas que podían creerse semejante tontera? Pobre Hinata...

**—Supondré que le parezco un marido más agradable que mi hermano**—concluyó Itachi.

Sakura rio fuerte y burlona. Casi aplaude por el gracioso comentario, pero la mirada seria de Itachi la hizo (medio) contener su risa.

—**No lo creo**—analizó Sakura, burlona—**Pienso que debe creer que usted es demasiado viejo para casarse con ella.**

**—¿Demasiado viejo?**

Sakura se sorprendió, dijo con precaución:

—**Bueno**—le lanzó una mirada de pies a cabeza—**Hinata solo tiene 16.**

—**¿Y tener 22 años es estar demasiado viejo?**

Sakura asintió, con mucha seriedad, y agregó:

—**Se lo digo a cualquier persona que sea dos años mayor que yo. No es porque usted sea profesor.**

Itachi tomó nota mental del nuevo dato, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle:

**—¿Ser profesor me envejece?**

**—Ya que estamos, sí. Un poco.**

**—Cualquiera diría que te juegas la nota**—dijo suave, como amenazante.

**—¿Qué?** **No**—exclamó ella sorprendida—**Además, usted no es ese tipo de persona. Usted me evaluará por mi conocimiento, no por mis opiniones sobre la vejez.**

**—No has demostrado mucho conocimiento. Con costos haces la mitad de las prácticas.**

**—Pero siempre le presentó mis dudas y terminó el trabajo en el aula.**

**—Ya veremos.**

**—¿Puedo ver la nota que llevo hasta el momento?**

**—No.**

**—Por favor**—ronroneó ella.

**—Sakura, palabras mágicas no funcionan conmigo.**

**—No sé que funciona con usted**—dijo ella muy quedo.

Él le captó la mirada antes de que ella la bajara, y la dejó prendida. Le sonrió, de una forma diferente, como más suave y muy directa. Antes de que Sakura pestañeara, ya se había girado para atender a Naruto. Las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron y se sintió extraña.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Espero puedan contarme.

Muchas gracias de verdad a todas las chicas que leen, que comentan, que guardan en favoritos o en alertas. Me hacen muy feliz y en serio, espero esta pequeña historia les entretenga. A mí me divierte escribirla.

Saludos, que estén muy bien.

:)


	6. Capítulo VI

¡Hola!

* * *

**LA ACADEMIA**

* * *

—¡**Felicidades Sakura!**

El grupo de clases de recuperación de matemáticas celebraba el ingreso de Sakura en el Bachillerato Internacional para ciencias.

Otra de las (unilaterales) ideas de Itachi. Sin que Sakura supiera cómo o por qué Itachi la presentó como candidata para el curso de Bachillerato Internacional y el Consejo Regional de Educación la había aceptado. Y eso era bueno. Para Sakura era un logro increíble y realmente se sentía muy dichosa y afortunada.

Además, a Sakura le sorprendió y la conmovió que el organizador de su fiesta fuera Konohamaru –por supuesto ignoró que el muchacho amaba las fiestas y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para consumir licor y reunir a todos sus amigos.

Esa tarde, Sakura se sintió parte de un grupo cuando recibió un abrazo afectuoso de cada uno de sus compañeros y de Ino y Hinata. La rápida palmadita en la espalda que le dio Itachi, la decepcionó. Esperaba un abrazo, pero no había tiempo. Siguió festejando.

**—Mira. Sakura. Ya tienes la fiesta que querías**—exclamó Naruto con fuerza, entrada la noche y cuando la fiesta estaba más encendida y ambientada (había llegado mucha gente, que Sakura ni siquiera conocía)—**Y es mejor.**

—**¿Fiesta que quería?—**preguntó Itachi.

—**Ya sabes, comadreja**—siguió Naruto, que se había emborrachado—**Todo esto empezó porque Sakura quería ir a la fiesta de tu hermanito.**

—**Ya, Naruto. No hace falta que nos lo recuerdes a todos—**interrumpió Ino y lo jaló hacia un lado, apartándolo de Sakura—**No vayas a hacer ahora el ridículo que haces siempre en las fiestas.**

La interrupción de Ino fue muy oportuna, porque distrajo a Naruto y a otros borrachos. Pero para Itachi solo sirvió para agudizar el interés.

**—¿Y bien?** —le preguntó Itachi a Sakura.

—**Tomé el forro creyendo que era mi invitación para la fiesta que hizo Sasuke el año pasado**—murmuró Sakura, avergonzada. Creyó que el tema lo tenía superado, que ya no le daba pena, pero no había tratado de decírselo a Itachi.

Él levantó la ceja e hizo una media sonrisa, bastante burlona. Sabía bien que Sakura fue acusada de plagio, pero había creído que tomó el forro por calzar en un grupo de amigas… no porque estaba desesperada por ir a una fiesta de su hermano menor.

**—No pareces ese tipo de crías.**

**—Bueno**—ella se alzó de hombros—**Tampoco soy de las que copia y ahora me creen una. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros momentos de debilidad.**

Itachi asintió, dándole la razón.

—**La fiesta de Sasuke. Mis padres siguen molestos con Sasuke por eso. Todo un escándalo.**

**—Lo sé.**

**—¿Él no te invitó?**

**—No.**

Sakura lanzó una mirada desesperada a Ino para que la sacara de la conversación con Itachi, no soportaba la mirada detenida del hombre sobre ella; pero la Ino había cedido al impulso de dirigir la competencia de ingesta de licor entre Konohamaru y quien tuviera el valor de retarlo. Estaba sola… contra Itachi.

**—Tendremos una fiesta en casa, puedes acompañarme si quieres.**

**—¿Qué?**

Itachi la miró con pereza, y le dijo:

**—El viernes. Lleva un vestido largo y negro.**

**—No he aceptado.**

**—Es una fiesta Uchiha, créeme, ya has aceptado.**

Ella se ruborizó -mucho.

**—No**—alcanzó a decir, sin mucho convencimiento.

**—¿Puedes llegar a mi casa a eso de las ocho? Alguien te irá a dejar después.**

**—No.**

**—Ven, Sakura. Tienes que ver lo que está haciendo Lee**—gritó de repente alguien y Sakura se sumergió en la marea de gente.

**.O.o.O.O.O.o.**

Timbre.

Alguien llamaba a su puerta. Sakura detuvo sus labores y agudizó el oído. Escuchó de nuevo el timbre. Miró la pila de ropa que estaba doblando y después giró la cabeza hacia el ruido. Qué raro. Era muy tarde para que alguien la buscara y ya estaba cansada de decirle a la gente que no tenía una bolsita de arroz ni zapatos que no usara para regalar.

Se asomó y se sorprendió. Un hombre con traje estaba afuera. No. Itachi Uchiha con un traje negro estaba afuera… de SU casa.

—**Sal, ya. Haruno. No tengo toda la noche.**

Sakura entró en pánico y corrió a abrirle. El hombre le lanzó una mirada de pies a cabeza (ropa de Sakura de viernes de aseo de su casa por la noche: short y camisón, creo que ni andaba zapatos), sin decir ni una palabra atravesó el garaje hasta llegar a la sala, donde se sentó en un sillón (junto a la pila de ropa), y ante la mirada atónita de Sakura, le dijo:

**—Tienes doce minutos.**

**—Dije que no iría.**

—**Lo sé, pero no creí que fuera cierto**—murmuró él, con normalidad.

**—Por supuesto. Nunca escuchas lo que digo y siempre decides por mí.**

**—Más respeto, Haruno. No me tutees.**

Itachi la apremiaba con la mirada. Sakura reflexionó un poco. Le había comentado de la fiesta a su madre y sabía que tenía su permiso; tenía un vestido negro que le quedaba bastante bien y unos zapatos negros adecuados; podía usar la joyería de su madre y finalmente, Ino le había peinado el cabello ese día. Suspiró rendida y entró a su cuarto para alistarse. Después de todo, él había ido por ella.

Una vez con la ropa puesta, pasó tres minutos tratando de abrocharse un collar de perlas, mientras Itachi la veía sin responder a su pedido de ayuda. Cuando se lo puso, Itachi se percató de que ya estaba lista y sin decir nada, se puso en pie y salió de la casa. Sakura caminó tras él. Afuera los esperaba un vehículo.

Cuando estuvo lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos, dejó salir su preocupación:

**—Esto es muy incómodo**.

**—Es mi casa. Yo te invité y estás vestida para la ocasión.**

Sakura ladeó un poco el rostro. No la convencía. Realmente, era muy incómodo: ¿a caso él no se daba cuenta de lo emocionada que se sentía cuando estaba cerca de él? ¿Y si alguien en la fiesta lo notaba o se hacía preguntas por su cercanía? Es que no era normal... ella no era normal.

—**No conozco a nadie y no es normal que yo sea su invitada.**

**—Conoces a muchos**—murmuró él. Sakura lo miró de reojo.

**—Sabrán que no pertenezco ahí.**

El se giró para verla, Sakura creyó que se mostró preocupado por ella.

**—No lo sabrán**—dijo suave.

**—Me siento incómoda.**

—**Relájate. Te cuidaré.**

Ella respiró profundo.

—**Creo que es eso lo que me preocupa.**

Itachi tan solo se limitó a mirar el camino y el viaje transcurrió en silencio.

A ratos, Sakura se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía de Itachi y dio gracias al cielo porque no le sudaran las manos. Por supuesto, no iba de la mano de Itachi y en ningún momento se las darían, pero a ella le tranquilizaba pensar que no le sudaban las manos (por aquello de que él quisiera tomarla de la mano). Se preguntó si a Itachi le sudarían.

Una vez dentro de la casa, apenas tuvo tiempo de admirar la decoración y el servicio, porque Itachi la presentó con varias personas: -_Sakura Haruno, mi acompañante_- decía él y ella enrojecía hasta la médula. Las primeras veces que lo escuchó, se atormentó tanto que ni siquiera pudo responder a las presentaciones y saludos… pero después de la vigésima vez decidió, para su propia salud mental, no prestarle atención.

Itachi se abstuvo de presentarla como su acompañante cuando se dirigió a sus padres, a quienes Sakura saludó con mucho respeto. El señor Uchiha la atendió con seriedad, mientras que la señora Uchiha la abrazó con cariño: Sakura estaba en la academia de Konoha porque Mikoto Uchiha la había ayudado a ingresar. Además se conocían por las labores de organizadora de Sakura, pues Mikoto gustaba de trabajar en la preparación de los festivales del colegio junto con la joven.

Después, Itachi la llevó donde estaba su hermano, conversando con otro hombre, y la dejó ahí, excusándose un momento.

**—Sakura, te presento a mi primo Shisui**—le dijo Sasuke, cuando Itachi hubo desaparecido entre la gente.

Los Uchiha eran una de las familias más importantes en el país y desde pequeños estaban en el ojo público. Sakura había escuchado poco de Shisui Uchiha, pero solo una mirada bastaba para saber que era familiar de parte del padre. Shisui no tenía el rostro delgado ni el cabello negro y lacio de Mikoto Uchiha que sus dos hijos habían heredado. Shisui era un poco moreno, de cabello castaño y ondeante, además su sonrisa era mucho más amplia, como Obito Uchiha y como Kagami Uchiha, quienes habían muerto valientemente en la guerra.

**—Mucho gusto**.

—**No sabía que vendrías**—dijo Sasuke, con seriedad. Desde que Sakura le devolvió el libro, la había visto poco; pero sabía, por Naruto, que no estaba molesta con él y los dos continuaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar el tono extrañado y acusador. ¿Por qué Sakura había aparecido en su casa, al lado de Itachi?

—**No tuve tiempo de decirte**—murmuró ella, sin mucha gana.

—**No sabía que vendrías _con mi hermano_**—apuntó Sasuke y la amargura de su voz atrajo la total atención del primo Shisui.

**—¿Conoces a Itachi?** —le preguntó Shisui, con lo que obligó a Sasuke a terminar su celoso interrogatorio. Además, al primo Uchiha le interesaba conocer de dónde la muchacha conocía a Itachi. Ella se veía bastante joven para asistir a una fiesta con su primo y por lo que sabía, Itachi salía con mujeres de más edad.

En todo caso, intuyó al instante Shisui, que Sakura podría ayudarle a saber el motivo del comportamiento extraño que había notado en Itachi desde que había regresado al país.

—**Del colegio**—respondió escuetamente Sakura.

Shisui frunció el ceño. El colegio de Itachi estaba como a cien mil kilómetros de distancia y a Sakura le faltaban como seis años para conocerlo.

—**Itachi es el profesor de Sakura… Ya sabes, por la idiotez de Itachi de "prestar servicio a la comunidad". Y escogió mi escuela. Sakura es mi compañera, y por una equivocación tuvo que ir a clases de recuperación con él**—por alguna razón a Sakura le gustó como Sasuke explicó las cosas y asintió, pero nadie le prestó atención... porque el aura negativa de Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que su tonto movimiento de cabeza.

**—No lo llames idiotez. Es algo bueno… Hey, no hagas esa cara. Esa comadreja es un buen hombre y te quiere**—sonrió Shisui a Sasuke, haciéndolo rabiar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó el puño, bajo la manga de su saco. Sakura pudo percibir la molestia y frustración del hombre, aún antes de que él respondiera con rudeza:

—**Por eso cada instante me recuerda que nunca podré ser como él.**

**—Hombre, estamos en una fiesta, no seas sentimental. Asustarás a tu amiga.**

Shisui le ofreció una copa a Sakura, cambiando repentinamente de tema. Si bien Sakura estaba muy interesada en la breve conversación, permitió que Shisui relajara el ambiente.

Ella nunca, en sus años de conocer a Sasuke, lo había oído hablar de Itachi. Inclusive había quienes decían que Itachi nunca existió o que había muerto en la guerra porque nadie sabía exactamente algún dato o característica de él. Pero Sasuke nunca, nunca había dicho que tenía un hermano mayor. Escuchar parte de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Itachi le despertó la curiosidad, pero sabía que no podía desentrañar la verdad.

Ella no podía preguntarle a Sasuke por qué nunca le había hablado de Itachi, tampoco podría preguntarle a Itachi cómo era su relación de hermanos después de pasar tantos años lejos. Por más que quisiera conocer lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke respecto a su hermano, sabía que no podía.

Por suerte, su sonrisa al recibir la copa de Shisui fue bastante espontánea y sincera, lo cual hizo creer a Sasuke que ella no les prestaba atención. Sabía bien que Sasuke no querría que alguien de afuera conociera de su vida íntima, que tan celosamente había escondido.

**—¿Itachi enseña bien?** —le preguntó Shisui a Sakura.

El primer pensamiento de Sakura fue decir que no, y su cabeza lo hizo, con lo que provocó las risas del primo Uchiha.

**—En todo caso, no necesita. Sakura es muy buena estudiante**—dijo Sasuke, aún con molestia.

**.O.o.O.o.O.O.**

Durante la noche, Sakura se encontró muy ocupada y siempre acompañada por el primo Uchiha. Tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con todos los invitados, quienes se acercaban para saludar a Sasuke y a Shisui, pero lo que la hizo pasar un buen rato fue la preocupación de Shisui por hacerla partícipe de todas las conversaciones.

Sakura se sintió muy aliviada y no se dejó intimidar ni apocar, pues descubrió que era capaz de hablar de las deliciosas bocas de camarón, del nuevo nombramiento de la presidenta de la Corte Suprema de Justicia y de los nuevos conceptos de masculinidad y femineidad (entre muy diversos temas) con toda propiedad.

Sakura notaba que Shisui la incitaba a hablar y que quería escuchar su opinión de todos los temas –que dígase de paso, Sakura tenía: desde pequeña sus padres la habían enseñado a preocuparse por la situación de su país y sus años de estudio le habían formado un carácter siempre dispuesto a encontrar un punto medio entre las distintas posturas-. Sasuke la miraba con atención y casi siempre coincidía en opiniones, cuando se dignaba a hablar.

—**Venga, una foto**—exclamó de pronto Itachi, cuando se acercó al grupo, al cabo de un buen rato de estar desaparecido. Un fotógrafo venía tras él, con la cámara lista.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Shisui la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él, al tiempo que Itachi extendía el brazo para abrazar a su primo. Al final, la foto quedó con Sakura en el medio de los dos Uchiha mayores, un poco apuñada. Quizá hicieron alguna mueca de sorpresa, porque el fotógrafo sonó el flash de nuevo. Esta vez, cuando los dos hombres se reían por el obstáculo femenino que habían topado. De nuevo, Sakura en el centro, quizá con su peor cara de circunstancia.

El fotógrafo insistió:

—**Señor Sasuke, por favor, acérquese.**

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de negarse, porque Naruto Uzumaki apareció y lo jaló hacia el grupo, al tiempo que exclamaba ¡Sakura!

En la fotografía, que al finalizar la velada Itachi le regaló a Sakura, estaban los dos primos mayores Uchiha abrazados de costado, muy sonrientes en la foto y luciendo sus finos trajes negros. Sasuke tenía una pequeña sonrisa, un poco sorprendida, mientras que ella y Naruto chocaban sus mejillas, en el centro del grupo, con enormes sonrisas.

La velada fue muy agradable. Sakura se encontró con Hinata y conoció a su hermana menor. Mientras hablaba con Hinata en el patio (la Hyuga no podía acercarse a más de treinta metros de algún Uchiha o empezaba a hiperventilar), tuvo la oportunidad de observar de lejos como era la relación entre Itachi y Sasuke.

Notó que Sasuke se mantenía apartado y que intervenía con palabras bruscas. Itachi lo observaba con detenimiento y después le sonreía burlonamente o bien lo regañaba con rigor. En general, parecían enemigos a muerte condenados a estar uno junto al otro. Shisui solía intervenir para despeinar el cabello de Sasuke en un gesto que terminaba de enfurecer al menor, o bien, para darle la razón a Itachi, en un gesto sacaba de quicio a Sasuke.

Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke pareció hartarse y se mantuvo taciturno y apartado, lanzado miradas furtivas a su hermano. Cuando Hinata se marchó, Sakura volvió al grupo de Uchihas, que estaba bastante animado por Naruto y Shisui. Sakura percibió que la molestia de Sasuke aumentó y que Itachi no se separó de ella ni un instante, aunque le habló poco.

Al ser las doce de la noche, las personas empezaron a despedirse. Sakura, como estaba cerca de los hijos de los anfitriones, tuvo que sonreír y decir adiós muchísimas más veces de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

**—Iré a dejar a Sakura**—dijo Itachi, cuando notó que Sakura veía con atención las agujas del enorme reloj del salón marcar las dos—**Ya regreso.**

La muchacha se despidió de los demás. En las puertas de la casa, un hombre le tendió las llaves del auto a Itachi.

—**No hace falta. Mi madre acaba de llegar.**

Itachi observó el taxi. Una figura esperaba en el asiento de atrás.

—**Bien. Gracias. Te veo el lunes**—dijo él.

—**Muchas gracias, Itachi**—Sakura le sonrió amable—**La pasé muy bien.**

Él le sonrió y le estrechó el brazo (fue una caricia lenta y suave), en señal de despedida. Sakura fue invadida por miles de mariposas y bajó las gradas con la mente flotando entre las nubes.

—**Gracias por la fotografía**—sonrió ella y se marchó.

**.O.o.O.O.o.**

—**Vaya, hija. Espero que no te acostumbres a esos lujos. Cuando decidimos que fueras a ese colegio, dejamos claro que no costearíamos fiestas ni lujos**—dijo la señora Haruno un poco abrumada por la decoración del patio y los caros vehículos estacionados.

**—Lo sé, mamá. **

—**No me dijiste quién te invitó. ¿Fue Naruto?**

**—No.**

**—Ah ya sé, el muchacho Uchiha, ¿Sasuke, verdad?**

**—No. Su hermano.**

**—¿Un hermano?** —dijo ella con duda—**¿Va en tu curso?**

**—No. Fue Itachi.**

**—¿Itachi Uchiha? ¿Estás segura cariño, él no es un poco mayor para ti?**

**—Mamá. No somos pareja. Solo me dijo que podía venir. Nunca estuve sola con él.**

**—Itachi Uchiha**—repitió la señora Haruno, como dudando del nombre.

**—Sí.**

**—Vaya, Sakura. No entiendo cómo lo conociste.**

Por suerte, llegaron a su casa y Sakura pudo quitarse los zapatos.

**—Es mi tutor de matemáticas**—dijo cuando entró a su casa.

**—Ah. Por esa cosa de las matemáticas… Bueno. Ni al príncipe de Inglaterra quiero que conozcas como un nuevo tutor tuyo de matemáticas o de cualquier cosa. Me tiene loca saber que estás en ese colegio en vacaciones.**

—**Sí. Lo sé. A mí también**—murmuró y se arrojó en su cama.

**—¡Sakura! Regresa esa collar de perlas a su caja, que era de tu abuela.**

**.o.O.O.o.O.o.**

—**Gracias por invitarme. Realmente, la pasé muy bien.**

Él asintió y continuó grapando las prácticas de ese lunes.

**—Tu primo Shisui fue muy amable conmigo. Ayer me llamó. Dice que quiere enseñarme su universidad ANBU.**

**—Deberías ir. Es muy buena universidad.**

—**Sí**—murmuró ella, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio—**Pero nunca iré a la universidad.**

**—¿Y eso?**

—**Bueno. Fui reprobada en un curso. Por copiar. Eso mancha cualquier expediente**—respondió ella sin muchas ganas.

**—¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces?**

—**Terminar mis estudios…**—lo miró a los ojos y admitió—**Terminaré el bachillerato internacional en que me ha metido. Después, bueno, me gustan las ciencias. He pensado en un técnico en enfermería o laboratista química. Buscaré un trabajo y seguiré estudiando. Mis principales opciones son enfermería y secretariado bilingüe.**

Itachi asintió. Jugueteó con un anillo que a veces usaba y al cabo de un rato dijo:

—**No fuiste reprobada. De hecho, tendrás el curso aprobado por suficiencia y entraste en segundas convocatorias al bachillerato internacional. Eso no lo logra cualquiera y las universidades lo saben.**

—**Pero mi expediente dice que reprobé matemática**—o al menos eso decía la fotocopia que tenía en su casa.

—**Tu expediente dice que suspendiste una materia, y la llevaste por suficiencia. Nunca reprobada.**

Sakura lo miró. Estaba completamente segura que su expediente no diría tal cosa. Itachi chasqueó la lengua y le explicó que él había hecho _algo_ para que la situación cambiara para Sakura.

**—No lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera pensando en una universidad para ti. Veo que mi primo se me adelantó. Pero está bien, debes ver más opciones.**

Sakura parpadeó y se ruborizó. Se atrevió a decirle:

—**Leí sobre algo. Se llama contrato de capital humano.**

(El contrato de capital humano permite que personas o instituciones financien la educación universitaria de estudiantes de escasos recursos a cambio de que el estudiante le entregue un porcentaje de sus salario cuando tenga un empleo después de su graduación a quien financió su educación).

**—Lo he escuchado.**

**—¿Es lo que piensas hacer conmigo?**

Itachi la miró un poco sonriente.

—**No. No es lo que pienso hacer contigo… y deja de tutearme**—dijo él, muy suave, casi galante.

Sakura suspiró rendida. Aún no tenía ni idea de todo lo que llegaría a deberle a Itachi… su lista se hacía cada vez más grande.

**—Pero…**

**—No he invertido ningún dinero en ti…**

Sakura le concedió el punto, pero le hizo ver otro aspecto más valioso que el dinero:

**—Ha invertido tiempo.**

**—Pienso que es tiempo bien empleado y que lo he invertido en mí**—el hombre la miró con seriedad, ladeó un poco el rostro, como para observarla mejor y le dijo quedo—**Sakura, yo estoy haciendo algo aquí que me beneficia; tú te apareciste en mi camino y encontré algo que puede servirte. Nada más.**

Ella sonrió, mucho más tranquila. Pero el calor de su estómago no disminuyó. Si esa frase de indiferencia (bastante amable, considerando las groserías que le habían dicho en su pasado) le sirviera para no enamorarse de él, realmente todo sería mejor.

**—A veces pienso que tienes otros planes**—dijo él de pronto. Ella le miró sorprendida: era imposible que sus ojos delataran lo que había pensando en ese momento sobre los labios de su profesor. Él le dijo—**Pienso que no debería invertir en ti, porque te irás.**

Ella rio.

—**No tengo donde irme.**

**—Sí tienes.**

**—No. Claro qu…—**pero cayó en cuenta de algo. Su padre. Ella había pensado irse a trabajar con su padre en el extranjero cuando terminara el colegio. Esta vez su mirada sí la delató.

Itachi le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de ya lo sé. _Te irás._

**.O.O.o.O.o.O.**

Itachi Uchiha bajó de su auto. En una de las bancas del Ichiraku Ramen, que estaba cerrado, porque aún era muy temprano para que los negocios abrieran, encontró a la única persona que escogería ese lugar para un encuentro (de cualquier tipo). Se acercó despacio, para tener tiempo suficiente y analizar el nuevo panorama.

Naruto estaba de pie, concentrado miraba hacia su puño, que tenía apoyado en el concreto gris de la mesa. Inconscientemente, Itachi apretó sus propios puños, haciendo que sus nudillos enrojecidos resaltaran.

Konohamaru hablaba escandalizado y parecía que en cualquier momento se jalaría de los pelos; mientras que Shikamaru miraba con pesadumbre hacia el frente, sin observar nada en concreto, con las manos puestas en la barbilla. Sakura no estaba.

**—¿En el grupo Hebi?** **Ellos quieren destruir nuestro país. Esta sociedad que tanta nos ha costado. Mi tío murió peleando por la paz del país... Toda la familia Uchiha defendió la paz y ahora él quiere destruir todo**—decía Konohamaru, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza—**Pero es que no lo entiendo. Arg. Qué estúpido que es… ¿qué pensará hacer ahí? Que ganas me dan de golpearlo. ¡Itachi! **—exclamó el muchacho en cuanto vio a su profesor acercarse y le dijo con alarma—**Sasuke se ha vuelto loco. Dice que atacará el Centro de Conmemoración a los Caídos durante la celebración. Se ha unido al grupo Hebi. Ellos son peor que los rebeldes.**

**—¿Dónde está Sakura?** —preguntó Itachi, ignorando al niño.

**—Itachi, ¿me oyes? Sasuke piensa atacar a personas inoce... **

**—Está con él**—respondió Shikamaru.

**—¡Hombre! Que Sasuke está planeando un ataque contra el gobierno. Contra el gobierno que los Uchiha lograron reconstruir. Se volvió loco.**

**—Ya basta, Konohamaru. Yo lo detendré**—exclamó Naruto, y miró con fiereza a Itachi. Naruto le salió al frente a Itachi y ante la mirada atónita de Konohamaru, le voló un puñetazo, que Itachi detuvo, antes del impacto, sujetándolo con fuerza del antebrazo. Naruto no bajó su puño e Itachi no soltó el brazo.

**—¿Por qué te importa?** —preguntó Itachi.

**—Porque Sasuke es como un hermano para mí**—dijo Naruto y de un tirón se soltó del agarre de Itachi: le miró con rabia.

**—¿Y si Sasuke ataca el centro de Conmemoración?**

**—Lo detendré. Ya lo dije. Lo haré entrar en razón. No descansaré hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. ¡Como usted debió hacerlo!** —explotó Naruto y apuntó con el dedo a Itachi—**Usted sabía que Sasuke haría esto, debió detenerlo. Debió ser un mejor hermano para él.**

**—Naruto, cálmate un poco**—pidió Shikamaru, poniéndose de pie. Realmente, toda la situación se había vuelto demasiado problemática y necesitaba solucionarlo lo más pronto posible: porque estar despierto desde las tres de la mañana no le gustaba para nada. Además, sabía bien que necesitaban la ayuda de Itachi para solucionar el problema.

El asunto es que Sasuke Uchiha había decidido, en un extraño acto de rebeldía, unirse a un grupo de bándalos que se dedicaban a secuestar empresarios o amenazar con poner bombas en edificios públicos y se hacían llamar Hebi.

**—A usted no le importa Sasuke… y yo no lo permitiré—**escupió Naruto, con rabia—**No permitiré que Sasuke arruina su vida solo porque usted es demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente.**

Naruto, con molestia, trató de darle otro golpe a Itachi, pero esta vez fue Shikamaru quien lo detuvo. Naruto miró a los dos hombres con rabia.

**—Sasuke nos necesita. Sasuke cree que no tiene nada por lo que luchar aquí y no es cierto. Tal vez no tenga un verdadero hermano mayor, pero sí tiene amigos y no permitiré que haga algo de lo cual se arrepentirá.**

Itachi Uchiha asintió.

**—Sasuke es afortunado al tener un amigo como tú**—dijo Itachi, con seriedad**—Deberías buscarlo. No tardará en llegar a la calle principal y si lo hace, ya no podrás detenerlo. Ve con Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru se vio obligado a correr para alcanzar a Naruto. Konohamaru miró la escena con la boca abierta e hizo intentos de seguirlos, pero Itachi lo detuvo.

**—Konohamaru, trae a Sakura.**

**.O.o.o.O.o.o.o.O.**

**—¡Sakura! Te hiciste mucho daño**—gritó Konohamaru cuando vio a su amiga en el suelo, como a unos doscientos metros del Ichiraku.

—**No es nada**—murmuró ella, pero permitió que Konohamaru la llevara hasta la mesa donde esperaba Itachi, y hacía un momento estaban Naruto y Shika.

Konohamaru sacó de su mochila, una botella de alcohol médico y un poco de algodón. Con delicadeza y cuidado posó la bolita de algodón en la herida de la rodilla de Sakura. La mujer tenía una buena herida en la rodilla, con sangre, tierra y piel desprendida, además el jeans se le había roto.

No obstante, la delicada atención no duró mucho, puesto que Itachi tomó la botella de alcohol y la vertió toda sobre la rodilla de Sakura, sin ninguna contemplación.

Ella chilló de dolor. Se mordió la lengua y se le salieron las lágrimas, mientras pataleaba.

Itachi se mantuvo serio. Konohamaru frunció el ceño.

**—¿¡Pero qué le pasa!?** —gritó ella, enfurecida. Se llevó las manos a su rodilla y trató de hacerse aire para refrescar la herida, tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no seguir gritando.

**—Tu madre es enfermera, Haruno, debes saber que es así como se limpia una herida**—dijo Itachi, con su tono de sabiendo profesor.

**—Ni siquiera hacía falta limpiarla**—gruñó ella.

**—¿Lo dices tú y tu muchos conocimientos médicos?**

**—Sí. No hacía falta botar todo el alcohol y empaparme la ropa. Pero eso se llama sentido común.**

Itachi se percató del pantalón mojado con alcohol. Bueno, eso sin duda fue culpa de ella por moverse cuando le ponía el alcohol.

**—Puedo prestarte mi pantaloneta de hacer deporte**—sugirió Konohamaru, amable.

**—No. **

**—¿Te quedarás oliendo a alcohol todo el día?** —preguntó el chiquillo, un poco tímido. Le costaba creer que una mujer aceptara tan fuerte olor en sus ropas.

**—Sí—**gruñó ella, pero pronto su enfado pasó a ser sorpresa, pues sintió de nuevo el húmedo roce del algodón en su rodilla. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando notó que Itachi le pasaba el algodón.

**—Está sucia. Trae más alcohol, Konohamaru**—indicó él.

**—Sí, señor**—gritó el chiquillo y salió corriendo.

Sakura reaccionó con violencia: alejó su pierna de Itachi y le quitó de un manotazo el algodón. El alcohol no volvería a tocar su (magullada) piel. Itachi se le quedó viendo serio: solo Shisui era capaz de golpearlo. Dejó que la velocidad de la mujer lo sorprendiera: por supuesto él estaba desconcentrado. Se armó de paciencia:

**—Haruno, la herida está sucia y es desagradable.**

Sakura enrojeció. Para ella, era una herida insignificante en su rodilla. Pero gracias a los atolondrados de Konohamaru e Itachi, ahora tenía quemazón, un pantalón roto y mojado, que empezaba a desteñir, y vergüenza por tener una herida desagradable: ¡cómo si hubiera alguna agradable! Tomó el algodón y con destreza limpió el cascarón de suciedad. La carne enrojecida quedo a la vista, limpia, y de un jalón, arrancó la piel que se había desprendido.

Itachi miró el resultado complacido, pero aún no había terminado con ella.

**—¿Esta situación es lo suficientemente traumática o significativa como para que quieras ser médico?**

**—¡Siempre he querido ser médico!** —exclamó ella inmediatamente, pero sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta de la tontería que había dicho. Ella era pobre, no podía ser médico y había pasado cinco años con personas que se lo recordaban a diario. Su sueño era una estupidez. Trató de corregirse, dijo con la voz débil—**Esta herida no es nada. Están haciendo mucho drama.**

Itachi notó el cambio en ella.

**—No me respondiste**—dijo él—**¿Es suficiente lo que has vivido como para querer ser médico?**

Sakura miró con temor a Itachi. No se atrevía a responderle: después de escuchar las burlas de sus compañeras y profesores por querer ser médico, le resultaba doloroso volver a decirlo en voz alta. Ya había aceptado que era un sueño tonto, y le dolía mucho: porque en las noches se dormía deseando llegar a convertirse en doctora. Además, no se atrevía a decirle que sí, que sí era suficiente. No podía decirle que lo que había vivido la había impulsado a desear ser médico: ella estuvo en el ojo de una guerra y del lado del bando perdedor: ella vio sangre, vio heridas, vio muertes y vio escasez de médicos.

**—¿Es suficiente esta herida? **—insistió Itachi, le puso el dedo en la llaga, literalmente. Ella arrugó el ceño, aguantando el dolor.

**—Por supuesto que no**—respondió ella, con fuerza—**Esto no es nada. Lo que me preocupa es su poca habilidad médica. Hará que se infecte.**

Itachi sonrió, dándole la razón.

**—Estoy seguro que ante una herida tan desagradable como esa, cualquier médico habría gastado todo el alcohol posible.**

Ella cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.

**—Eso sería un desperdicio.**

**—¡Sakura! Resiste, conseguí más alcohol, también traje penicilina, agua oxigenada y un supositorio.**

**—¡¿Para qué demonios necesito un supositorio?!**

**.O.O.o.o.o.O.**

**—Sakura, ahora que sabemos que estás bien... ¿qué pasó con Sasuke?** —dijo Konohamaru. Los tres habían decidido esperar noticias en la banquita de concreto del Ichiraku... y Konohamaru no era muy fan del silencio.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, pensativa.

**—Está confundido**—respondió Itachi por ella.

**—¿Confundido?** —repitió Konohamaru, incrédulo—**Hombre, no lo creo. **

Itachi lo ignoró y fijó su atención en la mujer.

**—Estoy seguro que no quiso hacerte daño—**le dijo Itachi a Sakura.

Sakura asintió; pero ni las palabras ni el tono de Itachi le gustaron.

**—Yo estoy seguro que quiso hacerle daño... y nos hará daño a todos**—gritó Konohamaru, bastante alterado. No se daban cuenta que uno de los fundadores del grupo Hebi, Orochimaru, era quien había matado a su abuelo. Era peligroso y era mucho más peligroso que una persona con el poder y la influencia de Sasuke pertenecieran a tal grupo de asesinos.

**—¿Por qué no lo detuvo? Usted podía detenerlo**—murmuró Sakura.

**—Konohamaru, busca a Hatake Kakashi**—ordenó Itachi, pero tenía su atención puesta en Sakura.

**—¿Qué, a Kakashi? ¿Y qué puede hacer él? Solo es un vago.**

**—Búscalo y dile lo que sabes**.

**—¿Todo lo que sé? ¿Quiere que le diga al hijo del suicida, al hombre que abandonó a Obito, que usted permitió que Sasuke se uniera al grupo Hebi? ¿Quiere que le diga esas cosas de su familia a Kakashi, después de lo que pasó con la muerte de Obito?**

**—Sí. Lo quiero ya. **

Konohamaru lo miró alarmado, pero obedeció.

**—¿Cómo sucedió? —**preguntó Itachi a la mujer, con seriedad.

Sakura suspiró. Rememoró lo ocurrido hacía unas horas y se lo contó todo a Itachi, porque sabía que de nada servía mentirle u ocultarle algo.

—**Poco después de las tres de la mañana, Naruto fue a mí casa, para decirme que Sasuke lo había llamado muy alterado y que iría a buscarlo. Yo no pude salir con él en ese momento, porque tenía que explicarle a mi madre la situación y tuve que esperar hasta que despertara. Mi intención fue ir a la casa de Sasuke, pero vi el auto de Naruto estacionado aquí**—señaló el vehículo, en frente del Ichiraku.

—**Cuando llegué Shikamaru y Konohamaru trataban de detener una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke. Después tan solo, Sasuke se fue y yo lo seguí. Pude hablar con él**—sus ojos se humedecieron y necesitó tres exhalaciones para continuar.

—**Me dijo que se uniría al grupo Hebi, que solo con esas personas encontraría lo que buscaba. Dijo… Sasuke dijo que usted lo sabía y que quería que lo hiciera… Dijo que usted quería que él destruyera la hipocresía de quienes celebraban el día de los Caídos, que por eso se unía al grupo Hebi y que por eso colocaría una bomba en el lugar. Me pidió que no lo detuviera.**

Sakura se atrevió a mirar Itachi, pero no pudo sostenerle la intensa mirada. Dirigió sus ojos verdes a la mano derecha de Itachi, donde sus nudillos lastimados sobresalían. Ella sabía que el fuerte golpe que Sasuke tenía, cuya hinchazón ya le había tomado el ojo, lo había causado una pelea con Itachi.

**—Le prometí que no interferiría con sus planes. Pero estaba preocupada por él… tenía una herida en el rostro. Le pedí que me dejara limpiarle la herida. Lo sujeté del brazo. Entonces, me empujó. **

**—¿No te hizo nada más?**

**—No intentó matarme, si a eso se refiere**—murmuró ella—**Solo fue un empujón, el mismo que le habría dado a Naruto. Solo que yo me caí horrible.**

Itachi asintió y, con cierto aire distraído, jugueteó con su anillo.

Sakura se permitió observar con detenimiento al hombre que tenía al frente y con cada segundo que lo observaba, más le molestaba su presencia. No quería saber nada de él, no quería estar cerca de él. No sabía por qué había tolerado tanto tiempo su presencia... Él no merecía ni uno solo de sus pensamientos. Había abandonado a Sasuke y había permitido que Sasuke escogiera mal su camino. La familia no hacía esas cosas.

**—Me voy—**dijo ella y se puso en pie.

Él no intentó detenerla.

Sakura avanzó tres pasos, pero se quedó quita. Sasuke Uchiha le había dicho que había una persona que lo destruía y arruinaba todo: y esa persona era su hermano. Le había dicho que su padre no se sentía orgulloso de él, pero sí de Itachi, y que su madre nunca tenía tiempo para él, porque todo lo dedicaba a Itachi.

Le había dicho que se uniría al grupo Hebi, porque pensaba destruir todo lo que significaba Itachi, porque era un pendejo que había luchado con los rebeldes (Sakura aún no podía creer esta parte de la historia) y que por eso se había tenido que marchar del país: dejando a su padre lleno de préstamos y a su madre sumida en la tristeza: dejando una esquela de fracasos que su familia debió ocultar: que su madre debió dedicar cada segundo de su existencia después de la guerra para evitar la deshonra del clan que el mismo Itachi había causado al traicionarlos y que aún así, todos seguían amando más a Itachi que a él.

Y que además la única forma de hacer que las cosas cambiarán en su casa, era quitando la venda de los ojos de sus padres para que vieran lo que Itachi había hecho: el mal que Itachi había hecho al unirse en la guerra con los rebeldes: el mal que le había hecho a la familia Uchiha, que peleó y murió en batalla. Que por eso él se uniría al grupo Hebi, para demostrar que los Uchiha podían ensuciarse las manos, para hacer que investigaran a la familia Uchiha y descubrieran el daño que Itachi había hecho.

Ella no toleró por más tiempo y le dijo con desesperación:

**—!Usted le hizo esto a Sasuke! Usted abandonó a Sasuke y ahora él lo culpa de todo.**

**—Le di una familia**—cortó él, con rudeza.

**—No. Lo dejó solo cuando Sasuke más lo necesitaba y ahora lo obliga a enlistarse en ese ejército.**

**—Yo no lo obligué.**

**—No lo hizo en forma directa. Pero usted sabe que Sasuke lo hace por usted, por encontrarlo a usted, por ser como usted.**

**—No. Sasuke no tiene suficiente odio para ser como yo.**

Sakura lo miró con miedo y algo dentro de Itachi se rompió.

El celular de Itachi sonó. Se trataba de Konohamaru: —**Kakashi sacó a Sasuke del grupo Hebi**- dijo el chiquillo rápidamente y cortó.

Sakura suspiró aliviada y volvió a sentarse en la banca. Sabía que Naruto regresaría ahí una vez el asunto se tranquilizara y estaba tan cansada...

¿Estaría bien Sasuke? ¿Cómo sería la relación de Sasuke con Itachi: por qué Sasuke querría cargar con la muerte de personas inocentes? Le erizaba pensar que Itachi había tenido algo que ver con los rebeldes: su familia había estado en el bando de los rebeldes: ¿hubo un Uchiha entre los rebeldes, para que no descubrieran su traición debió irse del país? ¿Era Itachi un exiliado, como lo era su padre?

**—Hay algo que no me queda claro, Haruno**—murmuró de pronto Itachi**—¿Cómo es que te hiciste esa enorme herida con solo un empujón? Un empujón sería un raspón, no la herida que tienes.**

Sakura se ruborizó. La cuestión es que como estaba agarrada del brazo de Sasuke, cuando este lo movió para apartarla ella se movió con todo el brazo y salió expedida hacia delante cuando Sasuke se sacudió y terminó golpeando su rodilla contra el borde de la acera, como un metro y medio más adelante.

Sasuke, obviamente, le había dicho que lo desesperaba verla actuando como una tonta, pero en cuanto vio la sangre y el pantalón roto corrió a socorrerla. Sakura apenada por la caída tan aparatosa y tonta, le pidió que se marchara. El muchacho obedeció. Después de todo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

**—Eres muy torpe, Haruno.**

**—¡Itachi! **—gritó una voz conocida, Shisui Uchiha, bajándose de un auto recién estacionado apareció de pronto—**Recibí un mensaje muy extraño de tu madre. Decía que estabas peleando con Sasuke**—el hombre miró con atención la escena—**Hola, Sakura ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sasuke está por aquí?**

Shisui se preocupó por la herida de su pierna y se ofreció llevarla a una farmacia cercana; pero una vez se aseguró que no sucedía nada, Sakura se sintió pequeña cuando escuchó la breve charla entre los primos.

**—¿El grupo Hebi? ¿Todo esto es por lo que pasó en la guerra? No puedo creer que Sasuke siga pensando en eso, parece el niño de doce años que juró vengarse de ti. Y tu santa madre me llama a mí. Esto es asunto que solo tu puedes arreglar, Itachi.**

Sakura se ruborizó cuando los ojos de Itachi se encontraron con los de ella. Quería pensar que Itachi era un traidor, como le había dicho Sasuke que lo era; pero no podía: ¿y si era cierto que había estado él del lado en que estuvo ella?

Al final, su charla fue interrumpida por Ayame que los invitó a un delicioso desayuno. Poco después, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke aparecieron.

Shisui saludó a Sasuke con seriedad, y dijo que era hora de irse. Tanto él como Itachi insistieron en pagar su comida, así como la de Sakura. Sasuke no se acercó a la mesa, hasta que los dos Uchiha se marcharon. Naruto pidió mucho ramen y Sasuke se quedó mirando largamente a Sakura, con alguna expresión de molestia imposible de desentrañar. Sakura solo quería marcharse de ahí.

**.o.O.O.o.O.O**

Pasaban la media noche y el frío viento de la madrugada azotaba con fuerza la azotea en donde estaban. Abajo se escuchaba el ruido del bar. En los últimos minutos se habían dedicado a darle largos y lentos tragos a sus cervezas, sin decir más. Los dos concentrados en el paisaje de la ciudad. A lo lejos, el obelisco a los caídos se levantaba entre las copas de los árboles.

**—No tienes que darle una explicación a ella.**

Itachi asintió. Lo sabía perfectamente.

**—Pero también debes tener claro, que el hombre que eres, no se enamora. Los enamoramientos interfieren con los planes.**

**—No estoy enamorado.**

Shisui levantó una ceja y se llevó la lata a la boca. Pero no bebió nada, murmuró:

**—No, probablemente solo estés deseoso de tenerla en tu cama y de que ella te susurre que todo estará bien, que te perdona.**

**—No quiero su perdón.**

**—Entonces, ¿admites que si la quieres en tu cama? ¡Hombre! Si es una niña.**

Itachi lo miró con molestia. Shisui insistió:

**—Cumplirá 18 dentro de un año, ¿no?**

**—No pienso esperar tanto**—dijo por lo bajo Itachi.

Shisui guardó silencio, tiró su lata vacía a una esquina, dejándola rodar.

**—Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido: eres su profesor, el hermano de su amor de niñez, ella todavía está en la niñez, y cree que eres un malnacido por tu participación en la guerra y un idiota por tu relación con Sasuke. Creo que ni aunque esperes toda la vida, conseguirías lo que quieres de ella.**

**—Tengo toda la vida, Shisui**—repuso Itachi con paciencia.

**—Según recuerdo te adolece cierta enfermedad mortal.**

**—Tengo toda mi vida**—aclaró.

Shisui le dio la razón.

* * *

Oh. Itachi está enfermo en este fic también y morirá. No mentira. No morirá. Nunca.

Miles de gracias por su compañía: en serio, gracias por leer y comentar, espero les guste y me cuenten que les parece mi versión colegial de Naruto, hehe.

Saludos, que estén muy bien.

PD: regalenme un review :)


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola :)

* * *

_Flash back_

—**¡Hermano!**—El mayor se detuvo ante el grito y los pasos rápidos de su hermano menor**—¿Por qué te vas, Itachi?**

Itachi se giró hacia su hermano menor, que logró alcanzarlo.

**—Vete.**

**—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con...?**

**—Vete, Sasuke. Deja de molestarme.**

**—Hermano...**—dijo el niño, preocupado y dolido.

Itachi observó a su hermano menor con pesadez, apretó los puños y trató de seguir su camino, pero Sasuke lo jaló de la camisa, con desesperación, le gritó:

**—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué atacaste a Shisui? ¿Por qué nuestro padre está molesto? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Itachi!**

Itachi no respondió. Sasuke empezó a golpearlo con los puños en el pecho, mientras continuaba pidiéndole explicaciones.

**—¿Por qué?—**gritaba el niño**—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te vas?**

**—Déjame en paz, Sasuke.**

**—Hermano. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Shisui en el lago?**

**—Lo que viste.**

**—¿Tratabas de ahogarlo?**—dijo con esfuerzo Sasuke.

Itachi lo miró con frialdad.

—**Sí.**

Sasuke tembló de pánico. No quería creer lo que había visto unos minutos antes, en el lago frente a la casa de su primo, cuando encontró a Itachi y a su Shisui, peleando. No quería creer que Itachi tratara de ahogar a Shisui, ni lo que había ocurrido después: cuando su familia se enteró. Era imposible que Itachi quisiera dañar a alguien. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se arrojó sobre Itachi: golpeándole el pecho con sus puños. No. No era posible que eso le estuviera ocurriendo a él.

—**Sasuke**—dijo Itachi, suave, el chiquillo detuvo sus golpes y lo miró, aún, con esperanza—**Lárgate.**

**—No. Hermano. Explícame, por favor, ¿qué está pasando?**

Itachi miró a la lejanía. Todo el cuerpo del hermano menor temblaba y por sus ojos negros, se escapaban su miedo y su angustia; pero estaba dispuesto a comprenderlo, a perdonar lo que le había hecho a Shisui.

—**Es una vergüenza ser un Uchiha, Sasuke. Solo recuérdalo.**

**—No. No. Nuestra familia protege al pueblo y trabaja por el bienestar de todos.**

Itachi se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Miró largamente a su hermano y barajó todas sus posibilidades: Sasuke solo era un niño, que lo miraba con miedo y adoración. ¿Qué sería peor para Sasuke: descubrir la verdad de su familia o la de su hermano?

—**Sí**—admitió Itachi, Sasuke trató de abrazarlo, sin embargo se congeló con las siguientes palabras—**Pero yo no lo hago.**

—**¿Entonces, es cierto?—**tartamudeó Sasuke**—¿Has estado trabajando con los rebeldes?**

**—Sí...**

**—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices que es una vergüenza ser un Uchiha?—**el tono de Sasuke, con cada palabra se volvía más violento—**Tú eres una vergüenza para nosotros. Esta familia se ha esforzado por mantener la paz y por vencer a los rebeldes... y tú... ¡nos has vendido!**

—**Te equivocas, hermano**—dijo él, con frialdad—**Lo que pienso hacerles no ha empezado**.

Sasuke se paralizó, sus ojos negros crisparon de rabia. Adquirió una postura a la defensiva.

**—¿Estás amenazando a tu propia familia?**

Itachi miró sus manos, parsimonioso. Las mismas manos con las que había tratado de ahogar a su primo Shisui unos minutos antes. Sasuke estalló en furia.

—**Eres un maldito. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner en riesgo a tu familia? ¡Has estado comiendo bajo nuestro techo y aún así tratas de destruirnos! ¡Siempre has querido ver nuestra ruina! Padre tiene razón: eres un peligro para esta familia.**

**—No**—susurró el mayor—**Pero lo seré... pronto.**

**—¡Juro que me vengaré de ti si te atreves a hacernos más daño!**

—**En ese caso, te dejaré vivo: para que sigas maldiciéndome y aferrándote a una vida desgraciada**—lo miró con suficiencia y escupió—**Ni siquiera mereces que te mate.**

Sasuke tardó en reaccionar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero lo peor fue el nudo en la garganta. Necesitó el impulso de su furia para vencerlo: para gritar su rabia. Se arrojó con todas sus fuerzas sobre su hermano, mientras vociferaba que no lo dejaría poner en peligro sus vidas.  
Itachi lo detuvo, sin mayores dificultades. Sasuke respiró agitado.

—**No te permitiré...**

**—No puedes detenerme. No tienes lo que se necesita para detenerme**.

Antes de que Sasuke reanudara sus golpes, Itachi lo empujó y continuó su camino. Sasuke cayó al suelo.

**—¡Me vengaré!—**gritó Sasuke y corrió tras el hermano mayor, pero unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron, forcejeó para soltarse, hasta que sintió la ropa mojada y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Shisui. Dejó que el abrazo fuerte de Shisui lo tranquilizara y vio como el cuerpo de su hermano se perdía en la oscuridad. Él tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas**—Te odio…**

_Fin flash back_

**.o.o.O.**

Hacía seis años, Sasuke Uchiha había descubierto la verdad sobre su hermano mayor y fue un golpe muy fuerte para su corta edad.

Itachi Uchiha había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero de juegos, su hermano… y un día esa persona, la más importante para él, desapareció.

Sasuke descubrió por qué su hermano peleaba con sus padres y por qué renegaba de su familia. Entendió qué hacía Itachi cuando se iba de casa por varios días y quiénes eran sus amistades, y supo porqué debió irse del país.

Ese día, Sasuke sintió miedo (mucho) y sintió odio (mucho) por primera vez en su vida. Ese día, Sasuke Uchiha juró que se vengaría de su hermano: el daría honor a su clan. No como su hermano. Él le arrebataría el honor a su hermano.

**.O.o.o.**

Los Uchiha habían estado en el ojo de la tormenta, cuando ocurrió el ataque de los Nueve Colas y cuando ocurrió la segunda guerra. En las dos guerras, al inicio, fueron tachados como los causantes. En las dos guerras, al final, se alzaron como los salvadores.

En las dos guerras, Itachi Uchiha había estado en el ojo de la tormenta. En la primera guerra, Itachi fue culpado de difundir información que conectaba a Madara Uchiha con los atacantes de las Nueve Colas, así conocidos por sus (letales) habilidades con un látigo de nueve colas.

Itachi (en su ignorancia e inocencia) consideró los siguientes hechos como reales y así se lo dijo a la prensa: que la decisión de Minato Namikaze de limitar el poder militar del país enojó mucho a la familia Uchiha y que estos se unieron a los demonios de las Nueve Colas (una legión militar extranjera) para atacar Konoha (derrocar a Minato y Hiruzen) y por poco la destruyen. Lo cual no era cierto. Por supuesto que no.

Al poco tiempo de controlada la situación: se desmintió que los Uchiha iniciaran un golpe de Estado (Madara debió irse del país, pero a nadie le importó). Además, el miedo de las personas de sufrir una nueva agresión extranjera fue tal que el gobierno se vio obligado a fortalecer el poder militar y político de los Uchiha.

La segunda guerra era un poco más complicada: pues la edad (púber) de Itachi le permitió una mayor participación. En todo caso, su participación determinó la guerra.

Ante el poderío económico y político de unas cuantas familias (Los Uchiha) y ante las arbitrariedades y abusos de algunas clases (la rica), se formó un movimiento de descontento popular (trabajadores y pobres) que se aliaron a un grupo de extranjeros (sin hogar), y poco a poco, el gobierno debió enfrentarse a una poderosa guerrilla, que llamaron rebeldes.

Inicialmente, se creyó que los Uchiha trataban de tomar el poder a través de cambios en la constitución política, control de los poderes del estado, sobornos, corrupción y unas cuantas desapariciones de opositores. Al finalizar la guerra, todo era tan confuso, había tanta violencia y tanta sangre (inocente) derramada que se aceptaron sin más las declaraciones de Mikoto Uchiha llamando al orden y a la paz, pidiendo restablecer el orden constitucional y bajar los ánimos. Y los Uchiha se encargaron de reconstruir el país (lo que quedaba).

Pero entre la primera manifestación de indignados y la última bomba cuyo destino era la aniquilación de Uchihas, hay mucha tela que cortar.

Para esa época, Itachi acababa de ingresar a la Universidad Anbu, pero rechazó hacer el servicio militar. Sus padres se habían enfurecido con Itachi, pero Sasuke estaba feliz. Sin embargo, la felicidad no le duró mucho.

De un día para otro, Sasuke se encontró solo en su casa. Sus padres estaban ocupados, tratando de detener los avances de los rebeldes y de lograr apoyo entre el gobierno; mientras que Itachi simplemente desaparecía por días.

Las tensiones y discusiones entre Itachi y su padre aumentaron: Sasuke no comprendía por qué. De un día para otro, sus padres rechazaban la presencia de Itachi e Itachi rechazaba los deberes que le correspondían como hijo mayor.

En esos días, era común para Sasuke escuchar decir a su padre que los esfuerzos que hacían por acabar la guerra, Itachi los arruinaba. Una tarde, Sasuke supo por qué: Itachi vendía información de su familia a los rebeldes.

Todo empeoró en el Barrio Uchiha cuando Danzo (un importante político del país) exigió la inmediata salida del país de todos los Uchiha e Itachi lo apoyó. La familia Uchiha debió actuar con premura para silenciar a Danzo y para controlar a Itachi. Los señores Uchiha, le pidieron a Shisui que vigilara a Itachi, creyendo, inútilmente que podrían detenerlo.

La vida familiar de Sasuke se terminó cuando presenció una pelea entre su hermano y su primo Shisui, en el lago CCSS. Incrédulo observó como Itachi trataba de ahogar a Shisui, pero fue capaz de dar aviso a su familia de lo que ocurría.

Itachi fue expulsado de la casa y aseguró que mataría a su familia.

Vendió el paradero de cada Uchiha a los rebeldes y estos los atacaron a muerte, con una bomba. La Bomba Cero, como irónicamente el gobierno bautizó el ataque que le puso el punto final a una guerra de cuatro años y a una relación entre hermanos.

Era difícil para Sasuke revelar su historia. El ataque de los Nueve Colas era un tema sensible entre él y Naruto, por las supuestas implicaciones de la familia Uchiha y la muerte de los padres de Naruto. La segunda guerra en un tema sensible entre él y Sakura, por la participación de Sakura en el bando perdedor. Pero Shikamaru había insistido en saber por qué había desperdiciado su madrugada.

Sasuke explicó:

**—Después de la segunda guerra, fue difícil restablecer la paz de la familia y del país. Los daños eran mayores que los producidos por el ataque del Nueve Colas, y mis padres estaban destrozados: trataban de componer al país, sabiendo que su hijo los había traicionado: porque desde el principio pasó información valiosa a los rebeldes y causó con sus acciones muchas muertes innecesarias. No permitió que las intenciones de mis padres por terminar la guerra, dieran resultado.**

**Fue difícil crecer en ese ambiente… y ahora, él regresa campante, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada**—la voz de Sasuke destilaba odio—**Habla con Shisui como si no hubiese tratado de ahogarlo, habla con mis padres como si él no hubiese lanzado esa fatídica bomba…**—Sasuke disfrutó revelar que el autor de la bomba fuera su hermano—**Itachi trató de matarnos y a nadie le importa… Él trató de matarnos. A su propia familia.**

Guardaron silencio. Cada uno recordó su experiencia de la guerra. Sasuke miró a Sakura, le dijo suave: como para ella, nada más:

—**Itachi perjudicó mucho al país y a mi familia. Actúo en contra de todo lo que mis padres querían para el país. Él quería destruir a los Uchiha, quería vernos pobres y encarcelados (y muertos), y casi lo logra. **

**Sus acciones provocaron muchas muertes, estoy seguro, pero mi familia hizo todo lo posible por evitar que se conociera la participación de Itachi en esos eventos. Es por una estupidez que él ha vuelto y mis padres no se dan cuenta que el daño que Itachi hizo debe ser pagado. No debemos ocultarlo, no debemos proteger a un asesino y a un traidor**—Sasuke se silenció, pues a su mente llegaron los buenos recuerdos que tenía de su hermano y las dudas que tenía sobre la veracidad de la historia que contaba su familia. Continuó con amargura:

**—Mis padres debieron trabajar mucho para lograr la paz y mantener la honra del clan, evitar que la deshonra de Itachi manchara a todos. Pero yo creo que las personas, que todos los habitantes del país, cualquiera que fueran sus ideas durante la guerra**—miró intensamente a Sakura—**Deben saber lo que hizo Itachi. En todas las familias hay suciedad, en la familia Uchiha, está Itachi. El caso de Itachi no es como el de otras personas **(otros rebeldes, entendió Sakura)**. Itachi no fue obligado por las circunstancias a apoyar a los rebeldes: él decidió mal y puso en peligro a su propia sangre. Pero mis padres se empeñan en no ver la realidad. El país debería conocer la participación de Itachi en las guerras y todo el daño que causó…** **y así mis padres podrán ver la clase de hombre que es su hijo.**

**Pensé que si me aparecía acompañando al Grupo Hebi, algún periodista investigaría a los Uchiha más a fondo, hasta descubrir y sacar a la luz pública lo que Itachi nos hizo, lo que le hizo al país.**

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. Era la mayor estupidez que había escuchado: ¿qué le aseguraba a Sasuke que alguien investigaría lo que se ocultó con fusilamientos y varios metros por debajo de la tierra?

**—Tu madre no querría eso**—murmuró Naruto.

**—Mi madre está ciega. No puede ver la persona que Itachi realmente es. No puede aceptar que Itachi hubiese hecho algo malo.**

**—Quizá no hizo algo malo**—murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada con enojo. Había tenido esa discusión con Sakura cientos de veces: Sasuke veía como una opción viable para la supervivencia del Estado de Konoha la militarización; mientras que Sakura creía en instituciones democráticas y en la abolición del ejército. Los Haruno lucharon por un país sin ejército, sin arbitrariedades, sin poder absoluto en manos de una élite, lucharon contra desigualdad y contra la brecha social (y los llamaron rebeldes), pero Sasuke solo escuchaba palabras vacías cuando Sakura trataba de explicárselo. Esta vez ella le respondió con un sentimiento más fuerte en sus ojos: pereza.

—**El grupo Hebi, Sasuke**—intervino Shikamaru—**Es peligroso. Su líder asesinó a Sarutobi y mira todos los problemas que hemos tenido para elegir un nuevo presidente.**

**—Lo sé. Solo quería dar de qué hablar. No pensaba colocar ninguna bomba**—dirigió una mirada cautelosa a su mochila que se veía muy pesada—**No haría lo mismo que hizo Itachi.**

**—No puedo creer que Itachi haya puesto una bomba alguna vez**—repuso Naruto, con sinceridad.

**—Lo hizo. Él mismo me lo dijo**.

**—¿Pero, realmente, crees que lo hizo? Ya sabes cómo es él de enredado para hablar y tiene esa manía por hacer las cosas sin darle explicaciones a nadie. ¿Crees que Kakashi habría respondido al llamado de Itachi si él hubiese participado en la guerra de esa manera? Digo, Kakashi perdió todo en la guerra: a su novia, a su padre y a su mejor amigo... si Itachi hubiese estado relacionado con esas muertes, Kakashi lo habría matado. Estoy seguro.**

**—Bueno, mis padres hicieron un buen trabajo encubriendo todo lo que hizo Itachi. Quizá Kakashi no lo sabe.**

**.O.O.O**.

Los ánimos se habían apaciguado. Konohamaru había dejado de recriminarle a Sasuke y Naruto ya había hecho suficientes advertencias para dejarle claro a Sasuke (y a todo el que pasara cerca) que no permitiría un arranque de furia de ese tipo nuevamente. Shikamaru sugirió regresar y nadie se opuso.

Sakura solo quería irse a su casa. Estaba cansada de pensar y de ver el rostro pálido de Sasuke, con sus ojos oscuros, mirándola con enojo, con frustración, con deseo... Estaba cansada de Sasuke y de su necedad por "destapar" al verdadero Itachi.

Suspiró. Quería irse, pero Sasuke insistió en hablar con ella.

—**Mira. Sakura**—dijo Sasuke, una vez estuvieron solos—**Yo solo quiero advertirte sobre Itachi. Él no es el hombre que parece.**

**—Es tu hermano, Sasuke. Eso es lo que me parece y lo que él es. Lo que ustedes son—**dijo ella, con dureza.

**—Es peligroso. Él sabe aprovecharse de las personas. No quiero que se aproveche de ti y te lastime.**

**—Sasuke… Gracias por tu preocupación**—murmuró ella, sin fuerzas. A Itachi había podido encararlo -levemente- pero con Sasuke no le interesaba. No quería saber nada de Sasuke y su (falsa) preocupación por ella le prendía la sangre.

**—Lo digo en serio, Sakura. Deberías tener más cuidado con él. No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer ni las intenciones que tiene contigo.**

La charla se interrumpió, porque los altos portones de la casa Uchiha aparecieron ante ellos. Sakura murmuró una rápida despedida.

**.O.o.o.**

Más tarde ese día, la señora Haruno le pidió a Sakura que la acompañara a la Celebración de los Caídos y Mebuki no le aceptó un no por respuesta. Sakura tuvo ganas de decirle que habría una bomba en el lugar, pero su cabeza seguía un poco adormilada. Cuando se dio cuenta, caminaba al lado de su madre entre los largos pasillos blancos, cuyas paredes estaban talladas con los nombres de todas las personas muertas durante aquellos años de guerra.

Al final del edificio, muy al fondo, había una pequeña escultura circular en honor a los Sin Nombre, los sin rostro, los no identificados. Su madre siempre visitaba primero ese lugar: porque también conmemoraba a los desaparecidos y a los exiliados.

Sakura se tropezó con sus propios pies, cuando al lado de la escultura ubicó a Itachi Uchiha y a otro hombre que ella no conocía. Su madre tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera estrepitosamente. Por suerte, Mebuki tenía muy buenos reflejos.

Mientras Sakura se sorprendía por encontrarse a Itachi y miles de preguntas le sacudían la cabeza: ¿era un traidor, habría tratado de hacerle frente a los Uchiha, habría traicionado a sus padres y a su hermano, habría lanzado una bomba contra su propia familia? ¿Y si era así, por qué los Uchiha que castigaron salvajemente a los rebeldes cuando acabó la guerra, lo permitieron y lo encubrieron?

La señora Haruno clavó sus ojos claros en los dos hombres: sobre todo en el desconocido: un hombre de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta. El rubio guardaba algo en un maletín plateado, bajo el escrutinio duro de Itachi.

—**Deidara... qué extraño verlo aquí**—susurró la señora Haruno con preocupación—**Cariño, será mejor que nos marchemos. No es usual ver un detector de bombas en estos tiempos. Mantente tranquila y salgamos rápido.**

Su madre insistió en marcharse por la misma puerta que eligieron Itachi y Deidara, y ella miraba el maletín plateado y la espalda de Itachi con una mezcla de pánico y adoración. Los nombres de los muertos, el brazo de su madre, el cabello ondeante de Itachi, la dureza del maletín: todo le transmitía el mismo significado: Itachi era uno de los suyos y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El sonido de los tacones de su madre, obligó a Itachi a mirar quien los seguía.

Cuando sintió los ojos de él clavados en ella, Sakura dejó de respirar aturdida. Disminuyó el paso para no marchar tan cerca de él.

**—Apúrate. Tenemos que regresar a casa**—insistió su madre.

**.o.O.o**.

Después del fin de semana convulso, la rutina de clases volvía.

Llegó temprano. Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Itachi unos minutos antes de que Konohamaru empezara su perorata.

Sasuke decía que Itachi traicionó a los Uchiha. La mujer creía que Sasuke solo conocía una versión de la historia: la que su familia creía, que de paso, era la versión oficial. La historia heroica que contaba como el gobierno (y los Uchiha)se armó para defenderse contra las agresiones de un grupo violento y como el gobierno resultó victorioso y restableció la paz, aplastando la fuerza opositora.

Mientras acomodaba sus útiles, se preguntó si Sasuke o Itachi tendrían idea de lo qué significaba correr para salvarse de la detonación –no de una, sino- de varias bombas, o refugiarse sola dentro de una refrigeradora para soportar el embate.

Ella perdió su infancia, primero bajo los escombros de su casa y después mientras lloraba asustada por el ruido infernal. Ella fue perseguida y aún recordaba los rostros de sus agresores. Ella vio a su padre herido y lo oyó culpar a los Uchiha. Ella vio como las vidas se perdían en ríos de sangre.

Se preguntó cómo Itachi pudo haber tenido la culpa de alargar una guerra, de lanzar una bomba, de traicionar a los Uchiha. ¿Por qué Itachi, específicamente traicionó a los Uchiha?

El tiempo pasó y los pensamientos de Sakura se volcaron hacia la resolución de los ejercicios de matemáticas. Mientras borraba un signo de menos que había puesto mal, se percató que sus profesores y compañeros estaban inusualmente tarde (y ella trabajaba sola). Miró la pila de ejercicios que le hacían falta y continuó, hasta que un Konohamaru bastante apresurado entró al aula.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando lo vio: llevaba el cabello peinado y una elegante camisa blanca con pantalón negro. Si no fuera por la voz, juraría que se trataba de una persona diferente.

**—¿Dónde me siento? ¡Itachi!** —gritó el niño.

Naruto, Shikamaru e Itachi no tardaron en aparecer. Los tres estaban bien vestidos: con camisas de vestir y pantalón negro: elegantes.

—**La Academia no tiene un número al cual contactarte**—fue lo que dijo Itachi cuando notó a Sakura.

En pocas palabras le explicaron que el Director les visitaría en clases para evaluar su comportamiento y mejoría en clases; y que habían estado reunidos en su despacho para unas entrevistas personales y que ella se había ausentado. Lo cual era muy grave (el Director opinaba que además de ser una fraudulenta ahora era irresponsable).

Sakura se alarmó bastante y trató de enfurecerse con Itachi: pero el hombre le mostró un mensaje que le había dejado en el escritorio principal informándole de la reunión y que ella por supuesto no había leído. La mujer enrojeció avergonzada y sintió como el alma la abandonada: había dejado plantado al Director. ¡Era una irresponsable! Miró a Itachi con desdén: ¡¿cómo era posible que Itachi no se preocupara por irla a buscar?!

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, cuando Konohamaru se percató de otro desacierto de Sakura: la ropa. Sakura lanzó un gemido triste y decidió que escondería su poco cuidada apariencia física detrás de sus bien vestidos compañeros: se sentó en los pupitres esquineros de atrás y se atormentó, sola, en su propio dolor.

Itachi dio rápidas indicaciones de trabajo y el Director no tardó en entrar al aula. Sakura notó que ya había terminado sus prácticas y no tenía nada que hacer… y la charla entre Konohamaru y el Director se hacía cada vez más enérgica y la espera para que la examinaran a ella, lenta. Mientras esperaba, había cruzado la pierna.

Sakura nunca cruzaba la pierna, pero el tiempo que llevaba estudiando con los irresponsables de Naruto y compañía, le habían enseñado malas mañas y ya no era tan estricta con su postura en clases… y ahora, cruzaba la pierna.

Itachi se acercó a ella para revisar su cuaderno. Sakura lo permitió y miró con atención como el señalaba un error. Sakura creyó notar que Itachi estaba muy cerca de ella, pero la colonia y la presencia del hombre, la hacían perder (un poco) la noción de la realidad. Por esto, la mujer no advirtió como la mano de Itachi se colaba entre sus piernas.

Sí. La mano de Itachi entre las piernas de Sakura, bajo el escritorio, tras la sombra que el mismo cuerpo del hombre le daba. En un roce (tortuoso) acomodó la pierna elevada y con todo el atrevimiento, se permitió separar un poco las piernas. Sakura solo era consciente de la mano del hombre y de sus dedos extendidos, entre sus piernas, tocándolas. La presión que él hizo para obligar a separar las piernas la hizo sudar la gota gorda.

Después, como entró, se alejó.

Su profesor de matemática había metido su mano de hombre, varón, macho, profesor, bajo la mesa y le había tocado las piernas. La había tocado. Y su postura era tan recta, después de aquel hecho, que el Director se mostró muy conforme con sus avances en clases y olvidó la molestia que tenía.

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura escuchó al Director y a Itachi despedirse, se les informó que esa semana no había clases y los chicos salieron. El Director quería hablar con Shikamaru. Naruto y Konohamaru se fueron rápido para quitarse el gel del cabello lo más pronto posible.

Sakura se quedó en su asiento sin comprender. No tendrían clases: ¿por qué Itachi no quería enfrentar las preguntas de Naruto o Konohamaru?, ¿por qué el plan de Sasuke había dado resultados, entonces sería investigado y debía _huir_? O ¿alguien se había apiadado de su sufrimiento y le ofrecían un respiro del hombre que le robaba sus suspiros?

**—Practica todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. Queda poco tiempo para el examen**—dijo él, cuando solo quedaron los dos en el aula. Habló de unas cuantas cosas más sobre ejercicios de lógica.

Sakura se ruborizó, pero no hizo señales de haberlo escuchado. ¿A caso no se daba cuenta que la había tocado y que lo que hizo no se hacía (nunca) y menos a ella? ¿Por qué no se disculpaba, por qué no le decía algo? Es que la había tocado: que le explicara lo que había hecho o ella empezaría a pensar cosas _extrañas_ sobre él.

—**Haruno, después de lo que pasó con Sasuke entiendo que no quieras hablarme. Pero creo que rompí el hielo entre nosotros. Deberías prestarme más atención cuando te digo algo**—le dijo él, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura enrojeció y su corazón dejó de latir: ese no era el comentario que esperaba ¿es que realmente estaba loco o le complacía torturarla? Balbuceó algo como "Olvídese que existo".

Itachi rio y Sakura le prestó más atención. Sacudió la cabeza, para liberarse de sus pensamientos obscenos, y se centró en la realidad:

**—¿Usted dónde estará, esta semana? **—preguntó ella, intuyendo que él se marcharía lejos.

**—Debo hacer unas vueltas en mi universidad—**le respondió, con tono bajo.

-"Debe estarme mintiendo"-pensó Sakura, lo miró con recelo.

**—Quiero ver los ejercicios resueltos a mi regreso**—agregó él.

-"Por lo menos, regresará"- pensó ella.

Se quedaron mirando largamente, en silencio. Sakura sintió un fuerte impulso por retenerlo, por no dejarlo marchar y se dio cuenta lo que quería de él: explicaciones (su pierna quería que la tocara de nuevo). Quería que fuera él quien le aclarara la situación que Sasuke había planteado.

Itachi suspiró, imperceptiblemente. Debía irse, cuando iba por la puerta, Sakura preguntó:

**—¿Había una bomba?**

**—Sí. Pero no detonaría. Le faltaban elementos—**murmuró Itachi, en el umbral de la puerta—**Sasuke nunca le haría daño a personas inocentes, Sakura. Él no es ese tipo de persona.**

Sakura quiso preguntar algo más, pero él la dejó sola.

**.O.o.O.**

**—Sakura, tiempo sin verte**—dijo Hatake Kakashi, cuando ella se disponía a salir de la academia y le hizo una seña perezosa para que se acercara.

Sakura se sorprendió que la recordara. Hacía cuatro años, ella había aplicado para ser estudiante de Kakashi. Aprobó todos los exámenes, pero Kakashi la rechazó.

**—Buenos días, profesor**—murmuró ella.

—**¿Sigues siendo compañera de Sasuke? **—ella asintió—**Acepté estudiantes: empezaré con Sasuke. Pensé que podías unirte al grupo también, después de todo, ya has pasado las pruebas.**

**—Gracias, pero no puedo. No cuento con tiempo libre**—dijo ella sin mucha gana.

Kakashi asintió.

**—¿Vas para tu casa?** —le preguntó—**Antes podrías hacer un favor para mí. Necesito ubicar el expediente de Sasuke, ¿puedes buscarlo?**

Sakura pasó el resto del día en el colegio: pues Itachi le pidió que además de buscar el expediente, le hiciera un pequeño resumen; mientras él leía una novela gráfica de dudosa calidad y temática.

Sakura no tenía nada mejor que hacer y sintió una gran avidez por averiguar algo relacionado con Itachi a través del expediente del hermano menor. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pasando las hojas del grueso expediente de Sasuke, sin prestarle mayor atención, buscando con desespero _Itachi_.

Suspiró. Debía sosegarse y justo cuando empezaba a leer con detenimiento encontró algo de muchísimo interés.

Había un pleito legal (herencias, como siempre) en el que Sasuke estaba involucrado.

Leyó que Sasuke era el único heredero de la fortuna de Madara Uchiha. Nadie había visto el cadáver de Madara: pero los Uchiha, rápidos y furiosos, lo habían declarado ausente y trataron de repartirse su dinero: pero todo se lo había dejado a Sasuke.

Además, Sasuke también era el único heredero de todos los bienes de Obito Uchiha.

La pelea judicial había iniciado hacía poco. Sakura calculó que fue unos días antes de la gran fiesta que hizo Sasuke en su casa, a la cual no fue invitada. El pleito lo había iniciado Danzo, que de Uchiha solo tenía la visión política. Sakura alzó una ceja: Danzo era un hombre que lograba erizarle el cabello.

Danzo solicitó ser el administrador del dinero que le correspondía a Sasuke de las herencias de Madara y Obito, por ser menor de edad y porque, según él, existía un conflicto de intereses entre Sasuke y sus padres. El juez estuvo de acuerdo y permitió que Danzo fuera el administrador (despilfarrador) de una fortuna enorme.

Sakura no tardó en descubrir, que una semana antes de que iniciara su curso de verano, Itachi presentó una solicitud ante el juez, para ser él el administrador y no Danzo. El juez aún no decidía, pero Danzo se volvió un abogado violento y voraz.

Itachi había regresado al país para evitar que su hermano perdiera aquella fortuna y el panorama judicial no pintaba nada bien, pues Danzo se esforzaba en dilapidar lo más rápido posible el dinero de Sasuke.

**.o.o.o.**

Sakura pasó el día con Kakashi: la invitó a almorzar, y ella ocupó la tarde para terminar el resumen. El tiempo que pasó con el profesor le hizo recordar cuando quería estudiar sobre el Estado y el Gobierno, cuanto quería saber de ciencias políticas y entender de guerras.

Lo miró largamente y decidió que todavía quería. Quería estudiar con Kakashi. Cuando ocurrió la guerra, ella admiraba las habilidades del Asesor Copia, como le decían a Kakashi en aquella época, por su capacidad para adelantarse al movimiento del enemigo. Uno de sus días más felices fue cuando aprobó el primer examen que él aplicaba cada año para recibir estudiantes. Por fin podría lograrlo... y no era un sueño imposible.

Le entregó el resumen del expediente de Sasuke y le dijo:

**—Sí quiero estudiar con usted.**

**—Me enteré que estudias con Itachi Uchiha**—respondió Kakashi, sin levantar la vista de su novelita—**No puedes tener dos mentores.**

**—No. Él solo es mi profesor de verano.**

**—No puedo aceptarte. Ya acepté a Naruto**.

**—La idea original era tener tres estudiantes y usted me dijo temprano…**

**—Naruto vale por dos**—la interrumpió él, con una sonrisa falsa.

**—¿No quiere que le busque el expediente de Naruto?**—preguntó ella, con cansancio. Su sueño se iba por el desagüe.

**—No, eres muy amable. Pero aquí me lo dejó la secretaria. Mira, el de Sasuke también.**

Sakura miró en el escritorio de la recepcionista dos resúmenes decorados con grandes U en el frente: U(zumaki) y (U)chiha. Y ella que había pasado tantas horas haciendo algo que ya estaba hecho. Qué desperdicio de día.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempito para leer y comentar. :)

Gracias por los comentarios que han dejado: trató de contestarlos y agradecerles, personalmente. Las invito a seguir comentando.

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Cualquier duda, consulta, comentario, tomatazo, crítica o saludo, será bien recibido.

Que estén muy bien. :)


	8. Capítulo VIII

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**LA ACADEMIA**

**Crimela**

* * *

Sakura perdió la mirada en las aguas oscuras del lago CCSS que se teñían de rojo atardecer. Podía ver el pequeño muelle en el que Sasuke pasó toda la tarde. Ya no estaba ahí. Pero su cabeza podía recrear mil veces la escena: Sasuke sentando en el muelle, mirando el lago con melancolía. Podía imaginarse lo que Sasuke recordaba: Itachi y Shisui, con el agua tapándoles el pecho, luchando por no ahogarse… y Sasuke, en la orilla, pidiendo auxilio… rogándole a su hermano que se detuviera.

Lanzó un suspiro, para darse fuerzas.

El día anterior, Hinata y Neji se aparecieron en la puerta de su casa. Amablemente, Hinata le comunicó que las universidades empezaban su selección de nuevos estudiantes, y gracias a la valiosa ayuda de los primos Hyuga, Sakura se presentó ante la Universidad de Jonnins.

Realmente, había sido una visita llena de expectativas y oportunidades. Había visto diplomados y técnicos útiles (no se atrevió a fijarse en la carrera de medicina) y Neji Hyuga se mostró interesado en los exámenes de Bachillerato Internacional que Sakura presentaría. La condición económica de Sakura no daba para una universidad, pero el título de Bachillerato Internacional le abría –un poco- las puertas, como le hizo ver Neji. En el tiempo que vivían, no era cualquiera el que obtenía el Bachillerato Internacional y cualquier universidad lo reconocería.

Se había animado mucho con la visita a la Universidad de Jonnins. Por eso, se sentía mal después de la visita a la Universidad Anbu.

Shisui Uchiha la había montado casi a la fuerza en su auto, junto a Naruto y Sasuke, para visitar la universidad Anbu. La visita estuvo bien. Educativa y llena de increíbles expectativas y deseos académicos. Pero para Sakura (y los demás) fue una tortura soportar a Sasuke. Antes de montarse al carro, ya estaba de mal humor; pero nada prepararía a Sakura o a Naruto para soportar a Sasuke cuando cada persona que se topaban en la universidad hablaba de Itachi.

Itachi había sido admitido en la universidad Anbu a sus quince años, solo cursó un semestre y la abandonó. La universidad aún lo recordaba e insistían que volviera, y no pararon de comparar a Sasuke con su hermano mayor.

Por suerte, Shisui podía tranquilizarlo y hacer que se olvidara de Itachi (por unos instantes). Pero el mal humor de Sasuke nunca se contuvo. Con algo de dolor, Sakura notó que el enojo de Sasuke lo causaba ella. No disfrutó ni la mitad de lo que quería y culpó a Sasuke de su distracción (y tristeza) durante el recorrido.

Pero lo peor fue, sin duda, cuando Shisui la invitó a quedarse a dormir a su casa.

**.o.O.o.**

Sakura pestañeó cuando notó la mirada de los tres hombres sobre ella, expectantes. Naruto le hizo ánimos con los brazos para que contestara algo; pero ella ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta. Vio a Sasuke negar con la cabeza y caminar hacia el auto, aburrido.

—**Te estoy invitando a mi casa, Sakura**—le explicó Shisui.

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos y rechazó la invitación.

**—¡Sakura! Tenemos que ir. Shisui vive junto al Lago CCSS**—insistió Naruto, pero Sakura no cambiaba de parecer fácilmente (a menos que se lo pidiera un _Uchiha_).

**—Quédate a dormir. Conseguiré que tengas audiencia con alguna de las escuelas y facultades que te interesen. Tu madre no podrá negarse**—le dijo, amable, Shisui. Sakura pensó que no tendría escapatoria: había algo en los ojos de Shisui que parecían hipnotizarla y dominar cualquier fuerza de voluntad. Ante el rostro embobado de Sakura, él insistió**— Ser profesor aquí tiene sus ventajas, déjame usarlas por ti. **

**.O.o.O.**

Y así fue cómo Sakura se fue a la casa de Shisui Uchiha, que no era más que un apartamento a la orilla del lago CCSS. La antigua mansión, residencia de Shisui antes de la guerra, había desaparecido completamente. Pero la poca ostentosidad del lugar, no le quitó la incomodidad. Se sentía una extraña, pisando tierra sagrada y que Sasuke estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo, sentado taciturno en un pequeño muelle, la hizo entristecerse.

De nuevo, las aguas oscuras del lago captaron su atención. ¿Itachi quería ver muertos a su primo y a su hermano? ¿En ese mismo lago, Itachi y Shisui habrían peleado? ¿Era cierto? ¿Itachi era capaz…?

Cuando las dudas empezaban a deprimirla, apareció Sasuke, que quería aprovechar que Naruto y Shisui pelaban papas ruidosamente en la cocina, para hablar con ella en privado.

—**No eres capaz de imaginar las cosas que hizo Itachi**—le dijo él, los dos sentados al pie de la escalera—**Él no tiene reparos para conseguir lo que quiere... y temo que ahora quiera algo contigo**—Sakura no respondió nada. Sasuke zapateó con algo de impaciencia, la miró de reojo—**Tienes que saber lo vulnerable que eres. La gente puede aprovecharse muy fácilmente de ti, Itachi lo sabe. Como eres pobre y tienes pocas oportunidades, eres presa fácil para Itachi.**

—**Itachi no me ha pedido nada.**

Sasuke suspiró, condescendiente.

—**Itachi siempre está planeando algo… Y sus planes están hechos para que él sea el único beneficiado. No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacer para lograr la mierda que le interesa. Te está utilizando.**

**—¿Cómo podría usarme? No tengo nada.**

—**Eres mujer, después de todo. **

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su indignación le dio el valor para contenerlas. Sasuke supo que se equivocó (otra vez) cuando los labios de Sakura se convirtieron en una línea delgada y recta. Pero no estaba dispuesto a retractarse. No permitiría que su hermano le arrebatara su vida (y sus intereses) y Sakura entendería por las buenas o por las malas que debía mantener la distancia con Itachi.

—**Solo piénsalo, Sakura ¿Qué querría alguien como Itachi, con alguien como tú? Ya lo dijiste, no puedes ofrecerle nada, ¿entonces, por qué te ayuda? **

**—Itachi solo hace su trabajo**—dijo ella.

Sasuke bufó.

**—Él tiene intereses ocultos contigo. Te recomiendo que los descubras y te alejes de él, mientras tengas tiempo. Quizá cuando él termine contigo, ni siquiera yo te pueda ayudar.**

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta. Necesitaba encontrar en su interior la razón de la actitud de Sasuke y comprenderlo. Sasuke había sufrido en la guerra y ese sufrimiento lo había hecho el hombre que era hoy. Debía comprender su dolor y su comportamiento. Debía ignorar sus palabras y seguir con su vida.

Se esforzaría en ignorarlo. Se levantó y se marchó para su habitación. Lo oyó decir:

—**No digas que no te advertí.**

**.O.o.O.**

Cuando bajó a desayunar, al día siguiente, Sakura oyó la siguiente discusión entre Sasuke y Shisui.

**—¿Qué quieres con ella, Shisui?** —ese era Sasuke. Sakura dejó de bajar los escalones (y de respirar**)—¿Sabes de quién es hija, es una Haruno, te suena de alguna parte? Su padre está exiliado en el extranjero por la guerra. Así que aléjate y deja de pasarte de listo con ella.**

**—Ya, Sasuke. No es para tanto. Es una chica con talento y solo quiero ayudar.**

**—¿Ayudarla, cómo? **—gruñó Sasuke, por lo bajo. Sakura tuvo que esforzar su oído para escuchar lo siguiente—**No** **me digas que seguirás los pasos de mi hermano y jugarás a ser su tutor.**

Shisui rio con su risa espontánea y clara.

—**Pues, advierto el tinte sexual de ese comentario… y no me quejaría si pudiera ser el tutor de _tu_ compañerita.**

**—Eres un estúpido. Igual que él.**

**—Mira. Es una lástima que hayas perdido tu oportunidad con ella… pero ya deberías madurar. Además, ¿qué pensabas: que molestarías a tus padres al salir con la hija de uno de los _oprimidos_? Por favor, Sasuke. Nadie en nuestra familia podrá hacer algo peor que Itachi. _No podrás superarlo en eso_.**

**—No es eso. Es solo que no quiero que se aprovechen de ella.**

**—Sasuke, tu hermano no se aprovecha de las personas. Te aseguro que si ella hace algo en dirección a Itachi, será por su propia voluntad.**

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto:

**—Itachi es capaz de todo y un malnacido. Sakura es muy inocente. Solo me preocupo.**

**—Esa preocupación de la que hablas, para mí son solo celos. Ella está grandecita, ¿no? Si se ha mantenido alejada de ti es porque sabe cuidarse. Además, te perdono tu estupidez de querer acostarte con ella… así que déjala vivir.**

—**No lo entiendes. Ella es mi amiga.**

**—Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Todo este drama tuyo gira alrededor de Itachi, por más que quieras disfrazarlo como un problemas con chicas**—interrumpió Shisui, con seriedad—**Itachi no te odia y no está tratando de destruirte. Es solo que aún no está listo para hablar contigo de la guerra. Y mete en tu cabeza, de una buena vez, que Itachi no está tratando de robar a tu novia. Para empezar, ella no es tu novia y, segundo, no tienes oportunidad.**

Sakura oyó movimiento de platos.

**—¿Piña deshidratada?** —preguntó Shisui.

**—Un poco**—respondió Sasuke, de mala gana.

**—Buenos días. ¿Cómo están? —**saludó ella al entrar, después de esperar unos cuarenta segundos afuera.

**—¡Sakura! No quise despertarte. ¿Dormiste bien? No vas a creerte el escándalo que hicieron Sasuke y Naruto en la noche.**

**—Shisui—**regañó por lo bajo Sasuke (un poco ruborizado).

**.o.o.O.**

Shisui obligó a Sakura a presentarse ante la Decana Tsunade de la Escuela de Medicina de la Universidad Anbu. La entrevista fue un éxito. Sus notas perfectas y su comportamiento ejemplar. La decana se había mostrado interesada en ella y se comprometió a estudiar el caso de Sakura. La chiquilla no sabía cómo agradecerle a Shisui y el hombre estaba incómodo con la mirada agradecida de Sakura.

—**¡Sakura! No tienes que agradecerlo. No quiero oírte un "gracias" otra vez. ¿Entendido?** —se quejaba Shisui, mientras manejaba de regreso al casco central de la ciudad.

—**Me siento tan feliz…**

**—Y me alegro mucho, pero… Mira a Sasuke. Ni se digna a hablarnos. Quiero verte un rato así, quiero que dejes de mirarme como si hubiese salvado tu vida.**

Sakura tan solo sonrió más amplio.

—**Cuando mi madre se entere, tendrás que ponernos órdenes de restricción, Shisui**.

El Uchiha palideció un poco. Entre sus planes no estaba tener a la chica, en que Itachi había puesto el ojo, agradecida por algo tan normal. Ya podía imaginarse la expresión ceñuda de Itachi cuando se diera cuenta…

**—Sakura es muy consciente y cuando la conoces más, es muy expresiva. Además, se siente agradecida por todo lo que tiene, aunque no sea mucho. Déjala que te agradezca**—intervino Sasuke, de pronto.

Sakura lo miró boquiabierta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contener su emoción por las palabras del hombre, para agradecer el cumplido y ofrecer nuevamente, su gratitud al primo. Y ahí murió el asunto. Ella solo pudo pensar en las palabras de Sasuke.

No podía creer que él dijera algo así: era lo más hermoso que había escuchado… y estaba dirigido a ella, y lo decía una persona que se había tomado su tiempo para conocerla. Quizá Sasuke realmente estaba preocupado por ella, quizá solo quería protegerla.

Se sentía enternecida y su corazón palpitó nuevamente por Sasuke. Porque esa corta frase, expresada por un hombre como Sasuke tenía un valor inmenso. Lo miró embobada, hasta que un ronquido de Naruto la hizo enrojecer. ¿Cómo era posible que Naruto le arruinara su momento idílico?

**.O.o.o.**

Sakura se permitió dormitar un rato, mientras viajaban. No le gustó el camino que tomaron sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke: empezó a colocarlo en un pedestal y eso no era bueno. Ya una vez había idealizado a Sasuke, y había salido lastimada. No podía hacer lo mismo. Una simple frase no borraba el daño hecho anteriormente.

Desde que conoció a Sasuke, se la había pasado pensando que lo que sintiera o pensara Sasuke era más importante que lo que sintiera o pensara ella, los intereses de Sasuke siempre estaban por encima de los de ella. Pero ya no más. Sakura podía entender el dolor y la angustia de Sasuke, pero su propio dolor y su propia angustia eran igual de válidas. Además, si ella no maltrataba a Sasuke, a pesar de su experiencia en la guerra; Sasuke no tenía ningún derecho a maltratarla… Y en esos pensamientos estaba, cuando se quedó dormida en el carro.

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando escuchó a Naruto y a Sasuke pelear. Supo que algo estaba mal cuando Shisui mandó a callar a Sasuke y permitió que Naruto se bajara del carro, como estaba insistiendo el rubio.

Sakura comprendió la escena cuando reconoció el camino. Se acercaban al Barrio Uchiha. Sasuke odiaba que Naruto visitara el Barrio Uchiha y siempre discutía con Naruto sobre el tema (En pocas palabras, Sasuke no soportaba la forma en que su madre trataba a Naruto, con mucho temor, como si esperara que Naruto le reclamara y evitaba que Naruto fuera a su casa cuando Mikoto estaba). Sakura temió que se dirigieran a la casa de Sasuke.

**—Pasaremos un momento a casa de mi tía, Sakura**—confirmó Shisui, amable, pero escueto. Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, reprimió un fuerte deseo de bajarse y seguir a Naruto.

Lo que duró el recorrido, Sakura lo aprovechó para terminar analizar el comportamiento de Sasuke. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué pensaba Sasuke de ella y cuanto la consideraba como amiga… ¿Lo que le había dicho el día anterior era porque realmente estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Estaba juzgando ella mal, tanto las intenciones de Sasuke como las de Itachi? ¿Tendría razón Sasuke o simplemente, estaba molesto con Itachi y ella quedó en media batalla sin quererlo?

Mentalmente, Sakura se sintió complacida cuando Mikoto Uchiha la invitó a tomar té. Eso solo le daba más oportunidades para estar con Sasuke y averiguar si, por fin, el hombre le estaba prestando atención o seguía encabronado con Itachi y la usaba a ella como excusa. Sentía que debía saber, primero, cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke con ella, antes de fijarse en las intenciones que podría tener Itachi.

Por eso, dio un salto cuando en la puerta del salón del té, apareció, de pronto, Itachi Uchiha.

—**En casa**—la conocida voz erizó el vellito de la nuca de Sakura.

**—Itachi, pasa a saludar. Tu primo ha venido**—dijo la señora Uchiha.

Sakura miró a Itachi entrar al salón, en ropa deportiva, y arrugó el ceño ante la visión. ¿Por qué su -horrible- profesor de matemáticas tenía buen cuerpo y se veía atractivo?

**—¿Recuerdas a Sakura?** —dijo la madre Uchiha. Itachi dobló un poco la cabeza para mirarla y Sakura trató de parecer educada, pero la boca se le dobló en algún gesto poco amistoso, que provocó la risa de Shisui.

—**Sí. Buenas tardes**—dijo él sin más, se giró a su madre—**Iré a cambiarme.**

**—Itachi estudia en la Universidad de Akatsuki**—explicó Mikoto Uchiha a su invitada—**Casi nunca viene a casa. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verlo de nuevo por aquí… ¿Por cierto, Sakura, asistirás al baile de inicio de clases con Sasuke?**

Sakura se sobresaltó y tartamudeó un no. Seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

—**Sakura ayuda a Ino Yamanaka en su candidatura para la presidencia del colegio, madre. No puedo salir con la mejor amiga de mi rival**—intervino Sasuke, se esforzó para controlar su tono molesto.

**—Ah, una lástima. Pero, igual pueden tener un baile juntos. Y siempre tendrán el baile final. ¿Sakura, este año me ayudarás en el Comité de Bienvenida?**

**—Por supuesto**—dijo la joven. Temió que su respuesta se tomara también como una aceptación a bailar con Sasuke, porque no lo era—**Debería marcharme**—murmuró Sakura. Ya no quería estar cerca de Sasuke y no le gustaba saber que Itachi estaba de regreso: ¿y si pensaba que lo acosaba?

**—¿Sasuke, la acompañas a casa?**

**—No puedo, madre**—dijo él, escuetamente, y murmuró algo de retirarse a su habitación. Se marchó sin despedirse.

**—No se preocupe, señora. Puedo tomar el autobús. Lo utilizo siempre**—sonrió la muchacha, pero Mikoto no se mostró conforme.

—**Shisui, ¿saldrás con Itachi?**

**—Sí, tía**—dijo el chico—**Iremos al bar.**

**—¿Pueden pasar dejando a Sakura en su casa?**

**—Por supuesto.**

**—Vamos**—dijo Itachi, cuando ingresó de nuevo al salón del té. Sakura ni lo alzó a ver, pero caminó tras él.

**.O.o.o.**

El reflejo del vidrio le devolvía una expresión ceñuda. Había jurado nunca más montarse en el carro de Itachi. Dirigió sus ojos a los asientos del frente. Itachi y Shisui conversaban animadamente. No quería pensar en la amistad y compañerismo entre ellos dos: parecían hermanos que se querían… ¿Habrían tenido una pelea a muerte? ¿Itachi habría querido asesinar a su primo, que de paso, parecía ser su mayor confidente y amigo?

—**Sakura podría acompañarnos, ¿no crees? Nova* tiene muy buen ambiente**—invitó Shisui, que iba en el asiento de copiloto.

—**Sí, podría acompañarnos**—estuvo de acuerdo Itachi.

—**No, no puedo**—exclamó angustiada ella.

—**Si entras con nosotros, a nadie le importará la edad y nos divertiríamos un rato**—Shisui se esforzaría por convencerla.

—**A Sakura no le importa su edad**—informó Itachi.

Sakura bufó, pero no pudo controlar su rubor. Desde que se había topado a Itachi en un bar, había jurado no ir a ninguno hasta tener la edad suficiente. Itachi le había arruinado la diversión… y ese comentario le recordaba el incidente entre su cabezota y la entrepierna de él.

**—Pueden dejarme aquí. Camino dos calles y llego a la parada del autobús—**pidió.

**—Está bien.**

Y el malnacido de Itachi detuvo el carro. Sakura se bajó tan rápido que Shisui tuvo que correr para alcanzarla y obligarla a subir de nuevo al auto.

Y Sakura volvió a escuchó la risa de Itachi.

**—¡Hombre! Es una cría, ¿cómo se te ocurre?** **Estamos en media autopista**—dijo Shisui, miró a Itachi en forma desaprobatoria—**No entiendo dónde está lo gracioso… No hay caso**—giró la cabeza hacia Sakura y le increpó—¿**Y tú? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, cómo se te ocurre bajarte y salir corriendo así? ¿Te parecemos psicópatas o qué?**

Sakura pestañeó.

—**Itachi sí.**

Y con eso provocó las risas del primo y la seriedad del aludido.

**.o.o.O.**

—¡**Itachi! ¡Dango! Deberíamos pasar a comprar un poco**—exclamó de pronto Shisui, haciendo alboroto. Señaló un pequeño vendedor ambulante en una plaza.

Itachi asintió. Sakura pensó que era su oportunidad de escabullirse y sugirió que ella podía quedarse ahí. Los dos hombres no se opusieron. Después de la compra de dango como para un año, Shisui la acompañó caminando a la parada de bus.

Shisui se despidió de ella con la siguiente frase:

—**Por cierto**—bajó el tono de voz—**Dile a Itachi que no se enfade conmigo; es solo que yo fui más rápido...**

Sakura se ruborizó levemente. Aunque no pudo percibir si efectivamente había un doble sentido en esa frase. Le hizo adiós con la mano.

—**Shisui dice que tienes que contarme algo**—escuchó Sakura al cabo de unos minutos. Se giró para ver a Itachi detrás de ella.

**—¡No! Nada**—exclamó asustada. A lo lejos, podía ver a Shisui, ya en el auto, haciéndole señas.

**—¿Qué pasó?** —insistió Itachi.

—**No sé**—respondió ella—**Shisui solo me dijo que él fue más rápido**—Sakura creyó ver que los ojos de Itachi centellearon por un momento—**Así que no te enfadaras con él.**

—**¿En qué sentido fue más rápido?** —preguntó en un susurro, que hizo enrojecer hasta la punta de la médula a Sakura.

**—¡Yo no sé! Eso fue lo que él dijo, pregúntele a él.**

**—¿Y por qué lo dijo?**

**—No tengo ni idea de por qué lo dijo...**

Itachi sonrió. Decidió explicarle, pensando que la muchacha podría malinterpretarlo. Intuía que estaba sensible y que había pasado un mal rato con Sasuke… la dejaría respirar un poco.

—**Shisui opina que mi análisis de universidades para ti ha sido muy lento. Ahora él cree que ya lo solucionó todo. Pero lo que hizo fue llevarte a su universidad, sin pensar en algunas dificultades que podrían surgirte para estudiar ahí. **

**—Bueno, para pensar dificultades estoy yo**—dijo ella, un poco esquiva. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

**—¿Y ya se las has dicho?**

**—No**—dijo ella por lo bajo, dolida. Por más que Tsunade se comprometiera a estudiar su caso, ella no podía pagar el alquiler de una casa cerca de la universidad, era imposible viajar desde su casa todos los días y nunca tendría el suficiente dinero para la matrícula.

**—Eso quiere decir que seguimos en la búsqueda de una universidad.**

**—No... Gracias, puedo hacerlo sola. Además, son muchas las dificultades.**

**—Mis planes obviamente incluyen una beca, Haruno.**

**—Este país no da becas.**

**—Lo sé. No pensaba decírtelo así... pero, quiero que estudies en la Universidad de Akatsuki.**

**—¿Akatsuki? ¿En el extranjero? Creo que ya no hablamos de dificultades, sino de imposibles. **

**—Pain te dará beca.**

Ella lo miró, nuevamente, como si Itachi tuviese dos cabezas. Agitó la cabeza, consternada, y casi la atropella el autobús cuando trató de salir huyendo (lejos, muy lejos). Itachi debió sujetarla del brazo y jalarla de regreso a la acera. El bus pitó y esperó en vano que Sakura se montara, Itachi no le soltó el brazo, hasta que ella se recuperó del susto.

—**Perdí el bus**—murmuró.

Itachi asintió.

**—¿Akatsuki da becas?—**se atrevió a preguntar.

**—A veces.**

Sakura pensó que había desperdiciado su pregunta. Lo importante era saber por qué un hombre como él, haría algo por ella. Lo importante era saber cuánta razón tenía Sasuke y cuánto daño era capaz de hacerle Itachi o ella de soportar. El silencio se prolongó, Itachi solo la observaba.

**—¿Una beca es suficiente?—**fue la segunda pregunta desperdiciada de Sakura.

**—No. **

**—Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar fuerte. Podría apañármelas con una beca—**murmuró ella.

**—Te mandaré información—**dijo Itachi.

**—Lo revisaré en la computadora de Shikamaru. Gracias—**dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

—**Si sigues con esa cara, me veré obligado a llevarte al bar**—le dijo Itachi.

Sakura se sobresaltó y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

**—¿Entonces, qué dices? —**sonrió él, un poco más animado de lo normal.

—**Todo dependerá de mis notas este año, debo ver más opciones, y, por supuesto, tengo que saber cuáles carreras y consultarlo con mi m...**

—**Estoy hablando de ir al bar**—interrumpió Itachi, con una sonrisa larga y burlona en la boca— **Para la universidad primero tienes que aprobar un examen. Dudo que estés lista para hacerlo. Pero estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo sobre esa y otras más dificultades que podrás encontrar cuando regresemos a clases.**

Sakura sonrió emocionada y quiso abrazarlo, pero sus frenos inhibitorios fueron capaces de controlar el loco impulso: ¿abrazar a un profesor, cómo se le ocurría? Negó con la cabeza, para sacarse la idea.

—**¿Visitó su universidad?** **¿Cómo le fue?—**preguntó ella. Itachi no se iba y los segundos pasaban.

—**Normal. **

**—Shisui ha sido muy amable conmigo.**

**—Siempre lo es**—Itachi la miró intensamente. Sakura se ruborizó—**Él trata de cuidar a Sasuke, ¿lo ha hecho bien?**

Sakura creyó notar en las palabras de Itachi un profundo dolor por haber perdido a su hermano. Asintió.

El bus no tardó en pasar y la semana sin clases, se acabó.

**.O.o.o.**

**—¿Por qué hablan de universidades?** —exclamó Konohamaru con reproche—**Aunque estemos en clases de matemáticas, seguimos en vacaciones… deberíamos estar hablando del Baile de Inicio de Clases, no de sus estúpidas universidades.**

Sakura recordó el mucho trabajo que tenía con la organización de la candidatura de Ino para el Gobierno Estudiantil. La rubia llevaba las últimas semanas en la playa y lo más seguro es que no habría adelantado su plan de trabajo. Con lo que había pasado en los últimos días se le había olvidado por completo ese tema…

Además, la semana libre ocasionó un severo problema de amnesia en Konohamaru que obligó al profesor a centrarse en el chiquillo gran parte del día. Los otros tres se dedicaron a vagabundear y entre una risa y una burla, ocurrió lo siguiente:

**—¡Ay, Sakura!** —exclamó Shikamaru—**Golpeas más fuerte que Ino**—se quejó—**Pero Ino no vomita después de correr.**

Sakura acababa de darle un manotazo a su compañero, pues la había estado molestando con un episodio vergonzoso de su vida cuando tenía 13 años. Como Shikamaru insistió con la broma, ella trató de golpearlo de nuevo. No se percató que Itachi Uchiha, su profesor, se puso en su camino… y con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un manotazo en el trasero, fallando su intención de querer golpear a Shikamaru en el brazo.

Shikamaru saltó en carcajadas. Konohamaru quiso saber qué sucedía. Naruto miró atónito a Sakura. Itachi miró atónito a Sakura. Y Sakura miró atónita su mano (que acababa de tocar un trasero Uchiha).

**—¿Qué se supone que están _jugando_?** —preguntó Itachi, bastante irritado. Sus estudiantes llevaban un buen rato de estarse riendo y los había dejado estar, pero que unas risas descontroladas dieran lugar a una nalgada (pública), no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Sakura enrojeció y empezó a hablar atropelladamente, explicándole que Shikamaru la sacaba de quicio. En ningún momento se disculpó.

Itachi la escuchó por cuarenta segundos, después le ordenó que se quedara quieta por el resto de la semana. Ella asintió, avergonzada. Sus compañeros se rieron. Itachi los mandó a callar.

Sakura metió la cabeza en su libro. Mientras trataba de concentrarse, una idea llegó a su cabeza: era la estudiante más inapropiada del mundo. Siempre hacía algo totalmente inadecuado. No le había explicado a Itachi por qué -accidentalmente- había metido la cabeza entre sus piernas; entonces su honor de estudiante, le exigía explicarle por qué lo había nalgueado. Todo era culpa de Shikamaru, además.

—**No estaba tratando de llamar su atención**—inició Sakura su explicación de la nalgada, al finalizar la clase.

—**No tienes que llamar mi atención**—interrumpió Itachi. La mente pervertida de Sakura se imaginó que él agregaría: "Ya tienes mi atención", pero los labios de Itachi no lo dijeron.

—**De verdad quería golpear a Shikamaru.**

—**Pues, deberías esperar a salir de clase para nalguearlo.**

Sakura enrojeció: ¿tenía que usar esa palabra? Fue capaz de protestar: Quería golpear a Shikamaru, Shika se merecía el golpe.

**—¿No vas a disculparte? **—inquirió él.

—**No. Usted tampoco lo ha hecho**—le hizo ver ella. Itachi lo miró sorprendido:

**—¿Por qué debería disculparme?**

**—Porque…**—las mejillas se enrojecían con cada palabra—**La otra vez, con el Director, usted me to**…

**—Evité que el Director te encontrara en una mala postura ¿Por qué habría de disculparme?** —dijo él, elegante.

Sakura frunció el ceño, con indignación.

**—No me disculparé hasta que usted lo haga.**

**—Te ayudo a conseguir buenas notas y a causar buenas impresiones, ¿realmente, debo disculparme?** —se burló él.

—**Sí. Debe disculparse… o volveré a golpearlo…—**sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando vio como la ceja de Itachi se levantaba: ¿sorprendido, invitándola nalguearlo de nuevo?

—**Ya vete, Sakura.**

* * *

Hola :)

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí. Espero este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado. Después de unos días un poco tensos, volvemos a las clases y las tonteras que pasan en clases... jeje

¿Qué les parece el personaje de Sasuke? Me ha costado mucho escribir sus diálogos... en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un poco más; además, falta la versión de Itachi de la guerra. :)

Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me cuenten qué les pareció :) cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, consejo que tengan, por fa, díganme, que la idea es mejorar y hacer algo bonito :)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado. Los aprecio mucho y me hacen muy feliz.

Que estén muy bien, saludos.

PD: un review es gratis.


	9. Capítulo IX

****LA ACADEMIA

* * *

—**Sakura besa sapos**—canturreaba Konohamaru, mientras todos trabajaban y trataban de concentrarse.

La mujer ya se había cansado de golpearlo y lo ignoraba. Era mucho más interesante responder algunos ejercicios de lógica que prestarle atención. Sin embargo, Konohamaru odiaba ser ignorado, cambió su canción:

**—A Sakura no la besa ni un sapo.**

**—Yo besaría a Sakura**—apuntó Naruto.

Sakura lo golpeó.

**—Yo también**—agregó Shikamaru, se capeó el golpe de Sakura—**Pero Ino me mataría.**

Konohamaru hizo un puchero, pero su cabeza tenía más ideas.

**—Sakura quiere besar a Sasuke. Y Sasuke no la quiere.**

**—Qué tonto estás hoy, Konohamaru**—murmuró la mujer con pereza.

**—¿Por decir la verdad?** —ronroneó el niño, se giró a su profesor—**¿Itachi, sabías que Sakura quería besar a tu hermano? Apuesto que todavía quiere... ¿a que sí?**

**—Konohamaru, ¿qué sabes tú de besos?** —preguntó Shikamaru, burlón.

El chiquillo se ruborizó. Shikamaru tenía buena fama entre las mujeres. Pero no perdería esa batalla contra Sakura. Ignoró al Nara y continuó hablando con su profesor que ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

—**Itachi, sabías que Sakura se la pasaba mirando a tu hermano.**

**—¿Y ya no lo hace?** —preguntó Itachi, sin levantar la cabeza del libro que leía.

—**No**—dijo con sinceridad Konohamaru—**Sakura siempre está sola. Antes perseguía a Sasuke y peleaba con Ino, pero ahora siempre está sola.**

**—No está sola, yo estoy con ella**—intervino Naruto.

—**Cuando no estás castigado... que no sucede mucho. La cuestión es que Sakura es muy torpe en los deportes, una cerebrito y una antisocial. Además, se fijó en Sasuke, sin pensar que todo el colegio está detrás de él y que ella no tendría oportunidad.**

—**Lo de "Sasuke" ocurrió en octavo año, tú ni siquiera estabas en el colegio**—apuntó Sakura.

**—¿Qué fue lo de "Sasuke"? **—preguntó Itachi. Intuía que "lo de Sasuke" era una historia divertida (humillante para Sakura).

—**Una estupidez de los profesores que nos obligaron a trabajar juntos en todos los cursos**—respondió la mujer. Itachi pensó que con las habilidades de los dos, harían un buen equipo.

—**Fue una competencia extraña entre Ino y Sakura** **por conseguir un beso de Sasuke**—explicó Naruto, con propiedad.

**—No, no lo fue**—protestó Sakura.

—**Fue una situación que Sakura no supo manejar**—intervino Shikamaru, con seriedad. Sakura le prestó atención—**A todas las mujeres de este colegio, les gusta Sasuke. Un día se aparece la chica rara (Sakura) y logra atraer la atención de Sasuke. Como Sasuke se fijó en ella, por encima de otras chicas, y Sakura es muy inocente**—ella hizo un puchero—**todo el colegio se volvió contra ella. La molestaron, la atacaron y la acosaron hasta que confesó que le gustaba Sasuke... y Sasuke que nunca ha sido una persona amable se burló de los sentimientos de ella.**

—**Después, en privado se disculpó**—apuntó Naruto—**Y después, todos fuimos amigos.**

**—¿Se disculpó, Sakura? **—preguntó Shikamaru—**¿De todo lo que te dijo?**

**—Sí. Lo hizo, varias veces, de hecho. **

**—En privado**—enfatizó Naruto—**Porque Sasuke es un gilipollas incapaz de aceptar enfrente de otras personas que se equivocó y que trató mal a Sakura.**

**—Eso explica muchas cosas**—repuso Shikamaru, se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró el techo—**Siempre creí que Sakura era una tonta (sin ofender) al seguir hablándole a Sasuke, considerando todo lo que dijo en esa ocasión.**

Sakura asintió. Lo comprendía, pero en el fondo sabía que Sasuke no la había insultado en serio; sabía que se había burlado de ella porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar la opinión de los demás y aceptarla en público como una amiga.

**—¿Cómo besa Sasuke? **—preguntó de pronto Konohamaru. Los cuatro presentes se sorprendieron con la pregunta.

**—Creo, y hablo por todos, que solo tú estás interesado en saber eso**—pudo decir Shikamaru, con cierta tranquilidad letal.

Al chiquillo se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, trató de explicar su comentario:

**—Solo me preocupo por lo que piensa Sakura. ¿Cómo besa Sasuke, Sakura?**

**—Ya entendí—**exclamó Naruto, chocó un puño contra la palma**—¿Quieres saber a quien ha besado Sakura?**

Konohamaru enrojeció un poco más, pero negó con ahínco:

—**No quiero saber esa estupidez. Sé que no ha besado a nadie... si acaso a Rock Lee.**

Sakura le dio un golpe.

—**Te equivocas**—canturreó Naruto, solo para molestar al niño. Konohamaru le prestó atención, dijo:

—**¿Sí se ha besado con Sasuke? ¿El primer beso de Sakura fue con Sasuke?**

**—No**—exclamó ella.

**—¿Fue con Ino?**

**—¿Qué te pasa? **—saltó Shikamaru y le dio un golpe.

**—Por supuesto que no**—dijo Sakura.

**—No serás tú quien le dé su primer beso, te lo aseguro. Porque seré yo**—explicó Naruto a Konohamaru.

**—Por supuesto que no, Naruto**—dijo Sakura, se debatía entre perder la paciencia y reírse.

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Para empezar, nadie me dará un beso.**

**—Eres una amargada**—bostezó Konohamaru.

**—Y tú eres un niño, Konohamaru. Soy mucho mayor que tú.**

—**Arg. Apuesto que no te quejarías si Itachi te da un beso.**

**—No—**dijo Sakura. Los otros tres se le quedaron viendo un poco desubicados con el comentario.

**—Pero es mucho mayor que tú**—apuntó Konohamaru desesperado.

**—Pero lo prefiero—**los otros tres no podían creer que Sakura lo estuviera diciendo con el profesor (aludido, además) presente.

**—Es demasiado viejo para ti.**

**—No me importa.**

**—Seguro no besa bien.**

**—Seguro _tú_ no besas bien.**

Konohamaru achicó los ojos, vengativo.

**—No tienes ni idea de cómo besa un hombre.**

**—Bueno, pero tengo más posibilidades de saberlo que tú, ¿no?**

Konohamaru se sonrojó y se fue refunfuñando.

**—Sakura—**dijo en voz baja y precavida Naruto—**¿Te diste cuenta que dijiste que querías besar a Itachi?**

Sakura pestañeó. Sus ojos viajaron del rostro sorprendido de Naruto, a la sonrisa mal disimulada en los labios de Shikamaru y a la mirada seria de Itachi.

**—No dije eso**—susurró ella.

**—Sí lo dijiste.**

**—No, no lo dije. Lo malinterpretaron.**

**—Sí lo dijiste. Todos lo oímos.**

Sakura hizo memoria, mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a enrojecer, miró a Itachi.

**—No lo dije.**

**—También dijiste que mi edad no importaba**—sonrió Itachi—**Cambiaste de parecer.**

A Naruto y Shikamaru se les esfumó la risa de la boca con el comentario del profesor. ¿Por qué Sakura hablaría con Itachi sobre su edad, es que ya habían hablado de besarse o algo así?

Sakura hizo un puchero y volteó la mirada a un lado, mientras pensaba su respuesta.

**—Bueno, solo estaba peleando con Konohamaru. Nada era en serio**—dijo, triunfante.

**—Está bien, Sakura. Te creo**—dijo Naruto, censurador, con sus ojos azules clavados en Itachi.

**.O.o.o.**

Al cabo de unos minutos, Konohamaru volvió a la carga. Se acercó al lugar donde estaba Sakura sentada y dijo triunfante:

—**Ni que pudieras conseguir un beso de Itachi, besasapospelorosado.**

**—Ni que te importara**—repuso ella, sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno.

**—Tienes miedo... porque eres fea e Itachi te rechazaría. Iuk Iuk, qué asco, iuk, iuk, quítenme de encima a la fea**—canturreó, remedando a Itachi.

—**Yo no diría eso**—terció Itachi, detrás de Konohamaru. El chiquillo lo miró, pero no perdió la oportunidad de seguir molestando.

**—¿Qué diría?**

**—Pues... tendría la boca muy ocupada para hablar.**

Y ahí murió el asunto.

Shikamaru tomó una rápida nota mental que después comentaría con Ino. Naruto apretó los puños. Y Konohamaru miró al profesor, con la boca abierta, mientras trataba de digerir la frase.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, agarró a Konohamaru de una oreja y lo zarandeó hasta sacarlo del aula.

**—Tienes prohibido hablar de mí**—sentenció la muchacha, antes de darle el último empujón.

**—!Ay! ¡Me duele!**

**_—¿Itachi dijo que quería besar a Sakura?_** —escribió en un papelito Naruto que pasó a Shikamaru. Itachi lo interceptó y después de leerlo, lo arrugó y botó al basurero. Sakura entró de nuevo al aula y se tiró en su asiento, resopló malhumorada.

**O.o.O.**

**—¿Qué tanta experiencia tienes en besos? **—preguntó Naruto, con (gran) tacto a la (pobre de) Hinata.

La mujer olvidó como se respiraba.

**—Hoy pasó algo extraño en clases**—continuó Naruto, sin prestar atención a las reacciones de la chica**—Me gustaría saber si Sakura ya dio su primer beso y si realmente quiere besar a Itachi. No entendí muy bien la situación.**

Hinata no encontraba ninguna palabra para responderle, menos si las buscaba entre sus dedos.

**—Además, Itachi insinuó un beso muy largo... digo, un beso donde se tiene la boca ocupada para hablar. Tú hablas poco, Hinata, ¿así son tus besos? ¿Largos?**

**—¡Naruto! ¿¡Qué te pasa?! Nada de eso pasó en clases**—gruñó Sakura.

Hinata suspiró aliviada, el tema la estaba matando.

**o.o.O.**

El fin de semana, Sakura asistió a una de las reuniones de Naruto con Kakashi. No se sorprendió de la llegada tarde del profesor ni de las regañadas que le dio a Naruto por su poco conocimiento de historia. Mientras escuchaba a Kakashi sermonear a Naruto, sin apartar la mirada de su libro naranja, tuvo una idea: Kakashi podía ayudarla.

Kakashi sabía lo que realmente sucedió en la guerra y era profesor: sabía los verdaderos motivos de Itachi para actuar en la guerra y sabía porque trataba de ayudarla en clases. Él tenía las respuestas a todas sus dudas. Esperó que el profesor terminara su clase para pedirle ayuda.

—**Kakashi, puedo preguntarle algo.**

Él asintió, la mirada de reojo que le dirigió, la hizo sentirse diminuta. Pero se armó de valor:

**—En un caso hipotético, en el que una persona, que es su estudiante—**la sonrisa de Kakashi la hizo sonrojarse—**Si esa persona, le hiciera a otra persona, que es como un profesor, algo muy tonto, y sin ninguna doble intención, pero parece algo...**

—**¿Sexual?** —terminó él la frase.

Ella enrojeció.

—**Algo así. Digamos, ¿usted qué haría?**

**—¿Cuál es mi rol? ¿Soy la estudiante acosadora o el profesor acosado?**

Ella enrojeció aún más.

—**El profesor**—tartamudeó y no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—**Bueno, eso es muy sencillo de contestar**—sonrió él, amable—**Tendría una conversación con ella y le explicaría las razones por las cuales su comportamiento es inadecuado.**

Sakura abrió la boca y asintió, contenta. Era tan claro y obvio. Itachi solo debía tener una conversación con ella y explicarle las razones por las cuales su comportamiento era inadecuado. Qué fácil. Todo se reducía a una conversación entre profesor (atractivo y responsable) y estudiante (enamoradiza y loca).

—**Muchas gracias**—sonrió animada.

**.o.O.o**

Tardó tres días en lograr lo que quería: quedarse a solas con Itachi, para tener la charla sobre los comportamientos inadecuados. Pero en esos tres días, los comportamientos inadecuados de Sakura aumentaron.

El primero fue, por supuesto, su insistencia por quedarse sola con él. Hasta Shikamaru se ruborizó cuando Sakura dijo que necesitaba hablar en privado con el profesor. Después, ella insistió en revisar las prácticas de sus compañeros para que Itachi se desocupara más rápido y la atendiera. Pero nunca se quedaron a solas.

Se propuso almorzar con él, esperarlo a la entrada del colegio y sugerirle sutilmente que la llamara a reunirse con él afuera (Profesor, dígale a ellos que salgan del aula. Profesor, salgamos del aula un momento. Profesor, prometo no interponerme entre usted y sus dangos, pero déjeme sentarme a su lado cuando come).

Itachi a veces se reía, a veces le decía que se tranquilizara, otras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza o simplemente, la ignoraba. Naruto, la mayoría de veces, la veía raro.

Pero lo peor, fue sin duda cuando estaban a la espera de recibir las entradas para el baile de inicio de año: que ella e Ino querían para vender en su campaña, y por tanto Naruto quería para vender en la campaña de Sasuke. Ellas estaban listas para correr... y Sakura pretendía salir corriendo con Ino. Según ella, tomó de la mano a Ino.

Sakura apretó la mano y trató de emprender la carrera: pero una fuerza extraña frenó su impulso y vio pasar a su amiga y a Naruto por delante... y ella como si estuviera pegada en el suelo.

Sakura giró el rostro solo para mirar su mano apretando la de Itachi... Se sorprendió, pero no fue capaz de soltarle. Sus ojos trazaron un camino lento de su brazo, su mano entrelazada a la de Itachi, el brazo de Itachi, el rostro de Itachi, los ojos de Itachi. Para Sakura, el tiempo se detuvo mientras se perdía en la mirada oscura.

Él, en lugar de soltarle la mano, lo que hizo fue jalarla hacia él... Sakura dio los dos pasos por inercia. Podía jurar que voló, porque las mariposas de su estómago se movían tan fuerte que si no tuviera plena conciencia de lo que la cercanía de Itachi producía, creería que moriría de indigestión.

**—Sakura, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?**

La voz le llegó a ella, con suavidad y un poco lejana. Creyó que empezaba a perder el sentido del oído, pues solo escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Lo miró con extrañeza.

Él le sonrió, levemente, y Sakura sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina.

Como ella no tuvo mayor reacción, Itachi sacudió un poco la mano para que la mujer aflojara el agarre: ella lo hizo, sin soltarlo del todo, entonces él escurrió su mano, asegurándose que fuera de una manera lenta, tocándola toda.

Cuando Sakura dejó de sentir el contacto cálido, cayó en cuenta de su situación y su pulso se aceleró… pero de la vergüenza.

—**Te han quitado todas las entradas**—murmuró él, mirando un punto lejano detrás de Sakura, donde Ino y Naruto se peleaban por las entradas.

Ella asintió, y tratando de justificarse dijo:

—**Quiero hablar con usted**—no había rastros de seguridad en su voz—**Yo... Itachi... yo quería hablar con usted.**

—**Ya lo dijiste**—dijo él.

Ella asintió, no podía controlar el rápido palpitar de su corazón y las frases estúpidas salían de su boca sin que nadie las detuviera.

—**Ud. podría hablarme**—dijo.

Itachi levantó una ceja, se atrevió a decirle:

**—¿Hablarte de qué?**

**—De... las cosas que hablan los adultos... Digo: de las cosas que habla usted—**habló enredada.

Itachi esbozó el inicio de una sonrisa, pero no la terminó. Adquirió una pose seria y analizó, con frialdad, el comportamiento de Sakura. No tenía ni idea de qué quería hablar ella con él; pero él quería hablar con ella de la guerra. Deseaba explicarle sus razones y sus motivos. Deseaba que ella conociera su versión de la historia. Y este deseo estaba interfiriendo en su sana relación de solo molestarla. No podía dejar que ese deseo (egoísta) se le metiera en la cabeza y no lo dejara actuar correctamente. Reaccionó de la manera más segura que conocía:

**—Sakura... te estás poniendo roja**—dijo, burlón.

Ella asintió, cohibida.

**—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres que hable? —**le concedió él, tranquilo.

—**De lo que hay entre nosotros**—contestó ella, casi ahogada.

Itachi la miró significativamente, ella sintió que la desnudó con la mirada:

—**No veo mucho entre nosotros**—dijo él, seductor.

Sakura tuvo un mareo: no lo podía soportar: su instinto clamaba por estar más cerca de él y él no parecía percatarse de lo que le causaba.

**—¿Qué más quieres?** —insistió él.

—**La idea... era que usted me hablara.**

**—No estás siendo muy clara... supondré que quieres que te diga tu nota.**

**—No. No es eso**—pero frunció el ceño y cambió de parecer—**Sí, ¿me puede dar mi nota?**

**—No.**

Sakura agitó la cabeza.

**—Necesito que usted me dé una charla para explicar una situación... para aclarar algún malentendido. Creo que debe ser como un sermón**.

Itachi frunció el ceño y torció un poco la boca.

**—¿Me estás pidiendo que te sermonee?**

**—No. Bueno, tal vez. No me explicaron cómo debía ser.**

**—¿Cómo debía ser qué?**

**—La conversación... Usted tiene que explicarme algo.**

**—Sakura, sé más clara, por favor.**

**—¿Soy inadecuada?** —dijo ella, más como una súplica que como una pregunta.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

Ella se desesperó:

**—Digo: ¿mi comportamiento con usted ha sido inadecuado, me he sobrepasado y debería limitarme? ¿Me equivoco demasiado? ¿Lo incomodo?**

**—No sé de qué hablas. Pero haz lo que quieras. No soy quien para juzgarte.**

**—¿Le parez…?**

**—Sakura, solo sigue estudiando.**

Ella asintió, un poco más relajada. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

**.O.o.O.**

**—Espero que en el tiempo que no me ayudaste, hayas conseguido una cita con Itachi**—le dijo Ino, con un poco de reproche, cuando contaban las entradas que habían conseguido.

Sakura tosió.

**—¡Cerda! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?**

**—Ya… Más te vale conseguir algo con él, porque no creo que consigamos mucho con la venta de entradas**—tiró sobre la mesa el puño de entradas que había recolectado.

—**Ino… ¿Crees que Itachi haya tratado de matar a su familia?** —preguntó Sakura preocupada.

Ino estaba esperando esa pregunta desde hacía tiempo. Enfrentarse a ese tipo de preguntas era el precio que debía pagar por ser la mejor amiga de una sobreviviente (rebelde) de la guerra.

Hacía seis años, Ino estaba en uno de los campos de flores, cuando recibieron la transmisión de radio donde Mikoto Uchiha llamaba a la paz y decía que la guerra había terminado. Los rebeldes se rendían. Las palabas de Mikoto Uchiha resonaban en todas las casas: _Nuestro país se levantará. No habrá más muertes por esta guerra._

Ese día, la Bomba Cero había estallado en el centro de operaciones de la familia Uchiha: un complejo residencial enorme a las orillas del próspero lago CCSS, antigua residencia de Madara Uchiha. No hubo pérdidas humanas, pero fue el último ataque perpetrado por los rebeldes. ¿Itachi lo habría hecho?

Ino tenía muchas dudas al respecto. Para empezar, los rebeldes no tenían bajo su poder bombas de tal magnitud. Solo el gobierno las tenía (y las había usado contra los barrios pobres de trabajadores, nunca contra ellos mismos). Suponiendo que los rebeldes consiguieran una bomba, ¿qué razón tenían al destruir una enorme casona vacía? No había ni un solo Uchiha cuando detonó la bomba. No dieron contra ningún objetivo. Además, utilizar las mismas armas del enemigo, les ocasionó a los rebeldes la pérdida de confianza popular.

¿Qué clase de estrategia era desperdiciar un arma con tal capacidad destructiva en una casa lejana, que pertenecía a la familia política y militar más influyente del país: los Uchiha, y estos aprovecharon el ataque para desprestigiar a los rebeldes y ganar la guerra? ¿Qué ganarían los rebeldes con destruir la casona vieja de Madara Uchiha? Al hacerlo, ellos mismos se echaron la la soga al cuello.

Además, ¿qué tenía que ver Itachi? ¿Qué sabían de Itachi? Nada interesante. El hijo mayor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, renunció al servicio militar y a la universidad, salió del país. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Si a ella le preguntaban, diría que un vago. Sasuke decía que trabajó con los rebeldes y lanzó la bomba: ¿pero habían pruebas? ¿Alguien se atrevería a traicionar a los Uchiha? ¿Los Uchiha borraron la evidencia que condenaba a su hijo como un traidor o todo estaba en la cabecita de Sasuke?

—**Itachi salió del país por alguna razón**—respondió Ino. Aún no sabía cuál, pero barajaba en sus opciones que tratara de matar a su familia o que era un vago…

**—Creo que todo está relacionado con Danzo**—apuntó Sakura—**Itachi apoyó a Danzo cuando pidió el exilio de los Uchiha. Ahora que Danzo está tratando de apropiarse del dinero de Sasuke, Itachi volvió. **

Ino frunció el ceño. Su padre odiaba tener que lidiar con hombres como Fugaku Uchiha y Danzo, ella también.

—**No entiendo qué te preocupa**—murmuró Ino, con su desconcertante habilidad para saber el pensamiento de Sakura**—¿Quieres saber si Itachi es un psicópata, si es capaz de matar a alguien?**

Sakura cerró los ojos. Le dolía pensar que Itachi tratara de matar a Shisui, le dolía pensar que Sasuke lo presenciara. Le dolía pensar en la agria despedida entre hermanos y en los deseos de Itachi de acabar con los Uchiha.

Pero también le dolía pensar que su padre, Kizashi Haruno, era investigado por asesinato, y había huido de un castigo merecido y que había dejado a su familia atrás para salvarse él de pagar sus crímenes en la guerra.

Cuando ocurrió el ataque de la Bomba Cero, su padre llevaba dos días como prisionero de las fuerzas de Hirozen Sarutobi. Se le investigaba por la desaparición forzosa de un grupo de refugiados políticos de la Arena. Ella y su madre estaban en la prisión cuando escucharon las palabras de Mikoto anunciando el fin de la guerra.

El plan de su madre era adormecer a los guardias con cloroformo y ayudar a escapar a Kizashi. Pero cuando lo buscaron, ya él había huido. Sakura encontró el cadáver de un guardia y esa muerte, su padre no fue capaz de explicársela.

Itachi y su padre, Kizashi, habían salido del país al terminar la guerra. Su padre les dejó un escueto mensaje: _Estaré donde apunta la aguja_, que aludía al lema de los rebeldes. Pero nunca les explicó cómo o bajo cuáles circunstancias salió del país.

Era vergonzoso decirlo, pero su padre había huido cobardemente. Y eso le dolía. Porque la cobardía le quitó a su padre. Temía que la cobardía le quitara a Sasuke un hermano.

Se preguntaba si tanto Itachi como Kizashi Haruno, tuvieron el mismo motivo para salir del país. ¿Itachi actúo en forma egoísta, pensó solo en él y huyó del país, como única forma para salvarse él mismo, como había hecho su padre?

Eso era lo que le preocupaba. Que Itachi hubiese abandonado a su familia por salvarse a él mismo, como su padre había hecho. Que Itachi abandonase a Sasuke para salvarse a él mismo… y solo a él. Que Itachi fuera un cobarde… como su padre que la abandonó…

—**Solo sé que Itachi abandonó a Sasuke. No sé por qué**—dijo en un susurro Sakura.

**—Ya sabes qué hacer… pregúntale a él… y después, plántale un beso. Te lo mereces.**

**.O.o.o.**

A Sakura se le informó que la fecha de su examen de suficiencia se adelantaría para evitar choques con la fecha del examen de ubicación del Bachillerato Internacional. Corrió a darle la noticia a Itachi, pero al único Uchiha que encontró en el colegio fue a Sasuke.

—**Llevo cursos extra con Kakashi**—le informó Sasuke sobre su visita en el colegio. Ella asintió y guardó la nota que pensaba enseñarle a Itachi. Sasuke la miró y preguntó con dureza**—¿Sigues viéndote con Itachi, lo buscabas?**

**—Es mi profesor…**—murmuró ella, sin saber muy bien cómo responder.

**—Aún puedo recordar cuando te interesaba mi opinión**—dijo con acidez Sasuke—**Siempre querías saber qué opinaba de tal o cual cosa y te acoplabas a mi opinión. Ahora que me preocupo por tu relación con ese hombre, pareces no tomarme en serio.**

**—Sasuke… ¿tenemos que discutir esto?**

**—Te lo he dicho. Me preocupo por ti… al parecer más de lo que debería.**

Sakura quiso darle la razón con eso último, pero contuvo el asentimiento de su cabeza. Por suerte, Naruto los interrumpió:

**—¡Sakura! Es cierto que ya tienes la fecha del examen**—preguntó. La mujer sonrió y le mostró el papel. Sasuke se enteró que era el examen de suficiencia de matemática, que Sakura necesitaba aprobar para cursar su último año de colegio.

**—Lo lamento, Sakura**—dijo con voz queda el Uchiha. Sakura se sorprendió con la disculpa—**Lamento que por mi culpa hayas tenido que pasar por esto. No debí ignorarte ni dejarte sola… Debí haberte invitado a la fiesta…**

**—****Está bien, Sasuke. No pasa nada.**

—**No digas eso, Sakura. No seas estúpida. Por supuesto que pasa algo: has perdido tu tiempo libre, tus oportunidades de trabajo y tendrás que presentar un estúpido examen…**

**—****Todo ha salido bien**—trató de tranquilizarlo ella, un poco sorprendida por la confesión—**Estoy bien y saldré adelante.**

**—****Todo salió bien por mí hermano**—dijo con dolor Sasuke.

**—****¡Es cierto! Itachi arregló el desastre que hiciste**—intervino Naruto. Sasuke se enfureció con el comentario. Su actitud cambió por completo.

—**Cállate**—ordenó Sasuke, encaró a su amigo—**Itachi solo se está aprovechando de Sakura** **y deberías estar más preocupado de los planes que tiene él con Sakura**—le dijo amenazante—**No vuelvas a decir que Itachi ha arreglado algo.**

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada.

—**Pero lo hizo. Debiste haber pensado mejor lo que hacías cuando no quisiste invitar a Sakura a tu estúpida fiesta.**

**—****¡Naruto! No digas esas cosas. Sasuke no tiene nada que ver. La culpa fue mía**—dijo Sakura, tratando de detener una discusión mayor.

Sasuke la ignoró y en un rápido movimiento, le dio un puñetazo a Naruto, que recibió sin quejarse, y se marchó.

**—****Es un idiota—**dijo entre dientes Naruto.

**—****¿Estás bien? —**preguntó la mujer y se cercioró que no era mayor cosa el golpe**—****¿Qué te pasa?** **¿Por qué le dijiste eso?**

**—****No tiene porque tratarte así. Siempre te ha tratado mal y siempre espera que vuelvas a él como si fueras su perro faldero.**

Sakura no tuvo fuerzas para contradecirlo, pero tuvo que darle un puñetazo (en la otra mejilla, para emparejar) después de que el chiquillo dijera:

**—****Además, tiene metido entre ceja y ceja que tu e Itachi tienen algo. ¿Están juntos, Sakura, tú y el profesor? ¡Ay! ¡Por qué me golpeas tan fuerte!**

**—****Por tonto. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?**

**—****Lo dice Sasuke, no yo**—se defendió el muchacho

**.O.O.o.**

Con las fechas de los exámenes en próximos días, Itachi intensificó las prácticas y las horas de estudio. Ella empezó a concentrarse… pero no siempre lo lograba.

**—Vuelves a confundir un uno con un siete y te quedas sin beneficios**—sentenció Itachi con rudeza. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Beneficios? ¿Cuáles beneficios? ¿Sakura tiene beneficios? ¿Por qué yo no tengo beneficios? —**estalló Konohamaru a grito pelado—**Yo quiero tener beneficios tuyos, Itachi**—al terminar de decirlo, el chiquillo enrojeció y aclaró—**¡Mentira! No quiero nada… Ya sé de qué habla. No quiero ir a ningún baile con usted**—exclamó ruborizado.

La mujer enrojeció. Itachi se sonrió.

Konohamaru recuperó la compostura y trató de explicarse mejor:

**—¿Por qué no nos invitó a la fiesta de su familia?** —dijo en tono resentido, pues él no pudo asistir—**Apuesto que si nos invitaba a todos, Sasuke no se habría vuelto loco** **y no se habría unido al grupo Hebi**—bajó la voz y se acercó a Itachi, para murmurarle—**Sasuke está enamorado secretamente de Sakura**—no obstante Sakura escuchó y sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas: sintió deseos de estrangular al chiquillo—**Y seguro se volvió loco cuando los vio juntos. Yo me hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Estuvieron juntos, no? ¿Sakura te gusta el profesor?**

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza

—**Usa esa cabezota para algo, Konohamaru. Se refiere a que esta semana no tengo que traer tarea. **

**—No tienes que traer tarea, porque tienes que estudiar esa monstruosidad—**murmuró el chiquillo—**Eso no es un beneficio. Eso es un castigo. Yo sé que tienes otros "beneficios" de cerebritos.**

Itachi le ordenó a Konohamaru volver a su práctica y continuó revisando los ejercicios de Sakura. Señaló con un enorme asterisco el error de grafía del número y continuó. Sakura se le quedó mirando, medio embobada, y con las mejillas rojas. Konohamaru sabía que a ella le gustaba su profesor. ¿Era tan obvia?

Itachi en algún momento levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojillos de Sakura, perdidos en él. A la chiquilla se le descompuso el rostro al encontrarse "pescada". Él le sonrió, disimuladamente, demostrándole que sabía lo que estaba pensando, como siempre.

Sakura le mantuvo el contacto, el rubor desapareció y le sonrió, rendida. Él ya sabía, lo único que podía hacer era rendirse. Era imposible enamorarse más de Itachi, solo alimentaría vanas esperanzas… y no perdía nada si él sabía… y aunque le doliera no ganaba nada si él sabía.

Una fibra sensible en Itachi vibró con aquella sonrisa (de conformismo) de Sakura. No le gustó. Entendía perfectamente la actitud de la mujer. Acababa de admitir que le gustaba, pero sabía que era imposible que hubiera algo entre ellos: lo estaba aceptando como un amor platónico, imposible... y así no le gustaba... (Molestarla, por supuesto).

**—Inicia el siguiente capítulo**—dijo sin mucha gana y continuó con el resto de estudiantes.

Sakura asintió, tranquila. Al menos no le había dicho nada que la humillara. Al menos, era amable y no se burlaría de sus sentimientos en público.

Esa semana, Itachi se dedicó a ignorar a Sakura: todas las mañanas le decía que estudiara del libro y al finalizar, decía que dejara los ejercicios en el escritorio. No los revisaba. Cuando ella le preguntaba por sus ejercicios a la mañana siguiente, le respondía que no había tenido tiempo pero que continuara con el siguiente capítulo. No había más charla.

Conforme se acercaba el día del examen, Sakura se desesperaba más por obtener la atención de Itachi, pero él se mantenía alejado de ella e indiferente a su desolación. Sakura, con cada día, se partía la cabeza del estrés.

El día del examen, Itachi pensó que (tal vez) se había excedido un poco con su ley del hielo para Sakura. Lo que se encontró en el aula de matemáticas, lo descolocó por completo… y por primera vez, en mucho, mucho tiempo, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su capacidad mental y fuerza de voluntad para resolver el _problema_.

Sakura, como siempre, ya estaba en el aula cuando Itachi llegó. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras jugueteaba tontamente con la calculadora en el regazo. Supo que Itachi entró por el ruido que producía. Le sorprendió que fuera: la había ignorado vilmente durante las dos semanas más importantes para una estudiante de matemática: así que poco le importaba que estuviera ahí: ella ya había estudiado sola y no lo necesitaba para nada.

Itachi no tenía nada que hacer en ese examen: solo quería asegurarse que la chiquilla estuviera presente. La había visto tan maniática por el estudio que creyó no llegaría u olvidaría la fecha. Su plan era asegurarse que había llegado e irse, pero la chiquilla se veía deplorable y daba lástima.

Tenía los cordones de un zapato sueltos, el pantalón estaba todo pintado con manchas de tinta azul y roja, las faldas de la camisa blanca se salían mal amontonadas y llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta y una cinta roja evitaba que le cayeran mechones en la frente: pero igual estaba despeinado. Se imaginó que tendría ojeras y los labios resecos.

Al profesor evaluador no le gustaría verla en ese estado y cabía la posibilidad que se cayera dormida y no presentara el examen. Quizá no debió haberla ignorado por tanto tiempo. Debía saber que ya era un poco loca como para ignorarla…

Sakura recordó que no había llevado la calculadora que él le prestó. ¿Pensaría que lo rechazaba, que lo insultaba? Pasó los dedos por los botones de su gastada calculadora.

Pero como el profesor sustituto no se marchaba, ella empezó a irritarse. La ignoró, la dejó sola, no la atendió durante dos semanas… y ahora se queda parado viéndola: como midiendo que tan loca se había vuelto.

Arg. Pero qué fastidio.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando; qué dolor de espalda; quiso mirar con odio a Itachi pero no pudo: estaba muy cansada. No obstante, cuando ella se incorporó el rostro de Itachi se desencajó (hasta se sonrojó por medio segundo) y ella no entendió por qué.

**—¿Dónde está el profesor?** —dijo ella, con la voz áspera. La ignoraba y ahora ella tenía que aguantarse la mirada de sorpresa en Itachi, que se jodiera.

Si Sakura tuviera el control de sus cinco sentidos habría notado el extraño comportamiento (nervioso) del hombre. Itachi lanzó una rápida mirada a la puerta, después a Sakura y de nuevo a la puerta. Sakura deseó que el profesor evaluador apareciera, Itachi deseó que no.

El silencio se prolongó y Sakura se aburrió. Dejó que la dominara un gran bostezo y después apoyó la barbilla en una mano. Itachi la veía paralizado, como si no creyera que ella fuera real. Ella le devolvió la mirada extrañada. Ya había demostrado que no le ayudaría, ¿por qué no se iba?

Itachi tomó aire y fue a la dispensadora de agua: sirvió un vaso y se acercó a Sakura. Le dio vuelta a la silla que estaba delante del escritorio de Sakura y se sentó al frente de ella. Puso el vaso de agua en el escritorio y la observó con detenimiento. Mientras, ella seguía cada uno de los movimientos con sus ojos cansados.

En un rápido movimiento, él mojó uno de sus dedos en el agua y lo pasó por el ojo de Sakura. La chica apenas reaccionó y él con rapidez le limpió un poco de maquillaje (lagaña) que se le había quedado. Ella se enderezó y lo miró sorprendida por el toque. ¡Le había tocado un ojo! Y después la mano del hombre le jaló la pañoleta roja que usaba.

—**Acomódatelo bien**—murmuró Itachi, con un poco de dificultad.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza (a su melena rebelde de cabellos delgados) y ante la mirada escrutadora de Itachi, se peinó con los dedos y se hizo una (mejor) cola alta. Sakura podría jurar que los ojos de Itachi no pestañearon ni un minuto mientras duró su tarea: ¿ahora le calificaría la forma en que se peinaba?

La mujer amarró la cinta roja en su frente con fuerza. Miró a Itachi con desdén y soltó:

**—¿Usted trató de matar a Shisui?**

Itachi no cambió su expresión. Según ella, él estaba desprevenido.

—**No trajiste la calculadora que te di**—respondió él.

Sakura se molestó. En serio, ¿quién se creía que era: se olvidaba de ella cuando más necesitaba un profesor y cuando trataba de averiguar algo le respondía con una estupidez?

**—¿Lo hizo? ¿Usted lanzó la Bomba Cero? ¿Usted detuvo la guerra? ¿Es cierto lo que dice Sasuke?** —inquirió ella. Su tono no era acusador, pero si deseoso de conocimiento.

**—¿Cómo va a ser cierto, Haruno? Estabas grandecita cuando ocurrió la guerra, ya sabes qué pasó.**

Estaba muy cansada para estar enojada. Bajó la mirada. Dijo en voz baja:

**—A veces quisiera elevarme y poder ver la guerra desde todos sus puntos de vista. No solo del mío. Todas las guerras nos alcanzan y yo soy ahora la persona que soy, por lo que viví. Pero quisiera tener una mayor perspectiva de todo lo que pasó: entender los motivos.**

**Cuando perdimos nuestra casa, la familia de Hinata nos dio refugio y fueron amables con nosotros. Yo no pude ver su amabilidad y sus buenas intenciones, hasta mucho tiempo después. Pero también me entere que se apartaron de la guerra. Pudieron haber tenido una participación más fuerte y evitar muchas cosas, pero prefirieron dejar el asunto en manos menos expertas.**

**Además, ha sido muy difícil vivir sabiendo que mi padre no era el héroe que creía. **

**—Si consigues un 100 en el examen te ayudaré**—prometió Itachi, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

**—No puedo conseguir un cien**—exclamó ella. Un agudo dolor en la sien la hizo quejarse y debió masajearse la cabeza por casi tres minutos.

—**¿Te lavaste los dientes?** —preguntó Itachi, cuando Sakura terminó de acariciarse la cabeza.

Sakura apretó la boca. _No_ (¡NO!). Lo había olvidado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo?

Itachi miró de nuevo a la puerta. Se le agotaba el tiempo para solucionar el _problema_.

—**Te traeré algo**—dijo, con la voz un poco grave. De nuevo, la miró largamente. Sakura se sintió incómoda.

Itachi salió y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con un suéter. La mujer no entendió, hasta que Itachi se lo colocó en los hombros y ella sintió el peso de una pasta y un cepillo de dientes.

Itachi se marchó hasta que Sakura se puso el suéter. El profesor evaluador no tardó en aparecer.

Sakura pudo responder el examen y encontró una sección de preguntas extra que, sin duda, le ayudarían a conseguir el cien.

Al terminar el examen, se despidió del profesor de un murmullo y corrió al baño. Qué locura tener la boca sucia, qué martirio.

**o.O.o.**

El reflejo del baño le hizo notar que llevaba un suéter negro que no era de ella y que era bastante inadecuado de usar en verano. Sacó los utensilios de higiene dental del bolsillo y se lo quitó de un solo. Lanzó un grito cuando se vio en el espejo: su camisa de botones estaba mal abrochada y las aureolas rosadas de sus pezones, que empezaban a endurecerse, se marcaban en la fina tela blanca.

Tuvo un mareo. Había olvidado el brassier. Por todos los cielos, había olvidado el brassier y había olvidado abrocharse bien los botones. Tenía los pechos al aire.

Sakura observó su reflejo largamente y con cada segundo que pasaba su agonía aumentaba. Tuvo una inspiración cruel y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se llevó las manos a la cabeza y simuló que acomodaba su cabello, solo para comprobar lo que más temía: el agujero (enorme) entre los botones de su blusa mal abrochada, mostraba mucha piel (mucho seno) y dependiendo de la intensidad del movimiento, podía mostrar los dos pechos… y estaba segura que más temprano unos cuantos nudos de su pelo le habían hecho forcejear y sus pechos debieron moverse al ritmo…

Lanzó un gemido.

Le había visto los pechos. Itachi Uchiha le había visto los pechos. Y por culpa de ella. Y sin que ella lo supiera.

Miró con más atención la facha que andaba y con furia empezó a cepillarse los dientes. Después se esforzó por tranquilizarse: se aseguró dos veces de abrochar bien su blusa, se puso de nuevo el suéter y salió.

La cabeza se le enloqueció cuando vio de nuevo a Itachi a la salida, esperando por ella.

Cerró los ojos y deseó que la tierra la tragara. Él le tendió una humeante taza de café. El delicioso olor la hizo sentirse mejor y de sorbo en sorbo dejó que la felicidad la recorriera (hasta se olvidó de Itachi).

Cuando iba por la mitad, se percató que Itachi seguía al frente de ella, murmuró con los labios pegados al cartón del vaso:

—**Me fue bien.**

**—Habrá que ver, Sakura. Si en momentos de estrés no eres capaz de prestar atención a todos los detalles de nada vale tanto esfuerzo.**

Sakura enrojeció, comprendiendo el mensaje: había olvidado el detalle de cubrir sus senos. Asintió y con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Itachi sonreía.

—**Konohamaru tiene razón en algo**—dijo Itachi, muy quedo. Sakura levantó un poco el rostro para prestarle atención—**Te ves linda sonrojada**—sentenció el hombre, apenas en un susurro que a Sakura le supo a caricia.

La muchacha lo único que pudo hacer fue refugiarse en la taza de café y trató de tomarse de un trago lo que le faltaba, mientras veía para otro lado.

**—¡Sakura! —**gritó Naruto, mientras se acercaba—**¿Cómo estuvo el examen?**

La muchacha lo saludó.

—**¿Ya lo revisaste, Itachi?** —peguntó el rubio. Sakura le explicó que quien lo revisaba era el profesor del curso de matemáticas normal.

—**Oh, ese vago está aquí. Deberíamos ir a darle su merecido por arruinar nuestras vacaciones.**

—**Lárgate**—dijo una voz desde atrás de Naruto. Era Sasuke que tenía los ojos clavados en Itachi—**Ellos son mis amigos. No tienen nada que ver contigo**-escupió con dureza—**Tal vez podrían ser tus amigos, si no hubieses salido corriendo del país.**

Itachi le sostuvo la mirada.

**—****Soy el profesor de Haruno**—se dejó decir.

Sasuke gruñó con molestia.

**—****Sí, maldición. Eso eres. Pero no por mucho**—dijo Sasuke con molestia.

**—****No por mucho, tienes razón**—le concedió Itachi, y el tono que usó hizo ruborizar a Sakura y enfurecer a Sasuke.

**—****Eres una mierda**—gruñó Sasuke—**Un cínico mal nacido… Solo tratas de aprovecharte de las personas… de las personas que son buenas… ¿y después qué? ¿Cuándo consigas la mierda que quieres, solo te irás, como siempre? ¿Por qué te preocupas en venir hasta aquí, cuando solo te importa el puñetero de Danzo? No pretendas que alguien de nosotros te impor…—**sus ojos se clavaron en Sakura, específicamente, en el abrigo negro que llevaba y se le desencajó totalmente el rostro.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se marchó, bastante molesto. Itachi observó la espalda de su hermano, hasta que se perdió de vista. Sakura se concentró en Itachi y en su semblante ¿dolido?

**—****Sakura**—murmuró Naruto, se rascó la cabeza—**Mira, Sasuke está irritable. Siempre es así cuando ve a Itachi, no es por ti, ¿lo sabes, verdad?** —la mujer asintió—**Oye, Sakura… Quítate ese abrigo. Me da calor solo verte. Pareces loca. **

Sakura enrojeció, se puso los brazos a la altura del pecho, cubriéndolo.

**—****¿Pero no tienes calor? Itachi dile que se lo quite: ella siempre te hace caso**—insistió Naruto.

**—****Anda, Sakura, quítatelo—**murmuró Itachi.

Ella tuvo un arrebato de furia. Gruñó y de un manotazo le estrelló la taza de cartón vacía en el pecho a Itachi. Se giró y salió caminando apresurada. Al momento, Naruto la alcanzó.

—**Sakura**,** esa nubecita roja que hay en el suéter ¿es el sello de Akatsuki, no? La Universidad de Itachi… **

**—****Ya cállate, Naruto.**

* * *

Buahahaha. ¿Qué les pareció? Conozco gente que ha olvidado los zapatos, las medias, sus hijos... pero ¿un brasier? jaja ¿Habrá alguien con más mala suerte que Sakura?

Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Agradezco mucho sus opiniones y me gusta extender las conversaciones con quienes me escriben. Realmente, muchas gracias.

Las invito a regalarme su opinión. :) Cuéntenme, ¿qué les ha parecido la historia?

Y un spoiler: Habrá beso.

Que estén muy bien, saludos.


	10. Capítulo X

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**LA ACADEMIA**

**Crimela**

* * *

—**Yo no le pedí a tu madre que me sacara del orfanato—**gritó Naruto.

**—No quiero que te acerques a mi familia.**

**—No puedo robarme a tu familia, Sasuke, porque yo tengo mi propia familia. Aunque no estén conmigo.**

Todo empezó unos veinte minutos antes, cuando la señora Uchiha fue al colegio para iniciar los preparativos de la Primera Semana de Clases, y Sasuke y Naruto se encontraron.

Entre los dos, hablar de madres era difícil.

La madre de Sasuke cayó en una devastadora depresión cuando Itachi se marchó del país. Durante los primeros años, dedicó todas sus fuerzas a construir el país y a buscar al hijo de la fiscal Kushina Uzumaki asesinada durante el ataque de las Nueve Colas. Mikoto no se daba cuenta que mientras buscaba el hijo de otra mujer, había abandonado el hijo que le quedaba. No obstante, esto Sasuke lo hubiera soportado mejor, si su madre no se humillara ante Naruto.

Mikoto Uchiha en presencia de Naruto se transformaba en una mujer asustadiza, llena de miedos y culpas. Sasuke no soportaba verla así.

Mientras Sakura planeaba cómo apaciguar los ánimos entre los dos amigos, cayó en cuenta que para Sasuke lo más importante era su familia y su honor. Todas las preocupaciones y los temores giraban alrededor de su vida familiar y Sasuke reaccionaba violentamente cuando percibía una amenaza al honor de su familia.

Sasuke protegía la estima, el prestigio, el poder, el honor de su familia y lo que un Uchiha representaba. Sasuke se ufanaba de ser un Uchiha. Itachi prefirió perder el apellido.

—**Tu madre perdió un hijo, pero ni yo ni Sakura somos sus hijos**—dijo Naruto para finalizar la discusión.

Antes de que Sasuke respondiera, el hijo perdido de Mikoto apareció.

**—Al aula. Ya**—dijo Itachi, autoritario.

—**Eh, vale. Pero que Sasuke se calme**—gruñó Naruto, Shikamaru y Konohamaru lo siguieron.

—**No fastidies a Sakura. Ella ya no está en tu estúpido curso**—dijo Sasuke a su hermano, un poco ofuscado.

—**Es cierto, Sakura. ¿A qué has venido?** —redirigió Itachi.

Sakura enrojeció.

—**Le dije a Naruto que lo esperaría.**

Itachi asintió, se dirigió a su hermano:

**—Anda, Sasuke. Madre debe estar buscándote. Sakura y yo tenemos un examen que esperar.**

Sasuke arrugó su frente. Se giró a Sakura.

—**Ten cuidado con las comadrejas. Se inmiscuyen en tu vida y después se escurren, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.**

Sakura lo vio partir, mientras pensaba en lo tonta que era al esperar a Naruto afuera del aula, donde obviamente se encontraría al profesor. Se apoyó en la pared, para buscar el respaldo que necesitaba.

**O.o.o.**

**—¿Por qué no me lo dijo?** —dijo ella, unos segundos después de que el profesor evaluador entrara al aula. En su mochila llevaba el suéter de Itachi, pero no tenía ganas de dárselo.

**—¿De qué habría servido?**

**—Pude haber abrochado la blusa**—musitó ella, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

**—¿Y después qué? Era demasiado transparente. De nada serviría**—Sakura se ruborizó, él continuó con su lógica aplastante—**Además, hubieras armado un escándalo y acabaríamos todos en un problema. No habría tenido tiempo de pensar en el suéter.**

Sakura frunció el ceño.

**—El escándalo sería para usted**—repuso ella, pensando en qué hubiera pasado si gritaba (la reacción normal) y los encontraban juntos, en tal facha—**Yo solo soy una víctima.**

Itachi la miró, un poco sorprendido.

**—¿Una víctima del descuido?**

**—Una víctima de usted**—acusó Sakura, después de todo sí era culpa de él por abandonarla antes de un examen—**Sasuke podría ser mi testigo**—agregó ingeniosa.

Itachi rio. Sasuke no dudaría en acusarlo de acoso o de algo peor.

**—Me quieres en la cárcel.**

**—Bueno, ¿no debería estar usted ahí?** —inquirió ella, con tono inocente. Pensaba en la participación de Itachi en la guerra, en la prisión en que estuvo su padre y en lo enamorada que se sentía de un hombre mayor que ella.

**—Quizá. Mis pensamientos no deben ser legales.**

Sakura tosió.

**—No puede decir eso**—suplicó ella.

Él disimuló una pequeña sonrisa, pero Sakura la vio y no pudo enojarse con él. Sentía un calorcito agradable en su cuerpo… pero tenía una duda…

**—¿Cuándo termine el juicio por la herencia, se irá del país?**

**—Te enteraste de eso**—murmuró él, Sakura se apenó—**Por ahora, me dedicaré al tema de la herencia… ya veremos después.**

Sakura asintió y quiso cambiar el tono de la conversación. No debía inmiscuirse en la vida privada de su profesor. Hablaron primero de la fiesta del Monomio, evento que Konohamaru estaba organizando como homenaje al único tema que entendió sin ayuda de Itachi y como fiesta de despedida. Después, mencionaron un libro que Neji le prestó a Sakura y un poco de la campaña del colegio que Ino había delegado totalmente en Sakura.

**—¿****No se aburre de que le hable de mi vida colegial?**—preguntó Sakura.

Él sonrió un poco.

**—****No.**

**—****¿Es como si hablara con Sasuke? **—preguntó ella, pensando en la ruptura de relación fraternal entre ellos.

La sonrisa de Itachi se amplió.

**—****No, Sakura. Créeme que puedo distinguir a Sasuke de otras personas, aunque tengan su edad. **

**—****Pensé que podría aburrirlo**—explicó ella.

**—****¿Por qué te importa eso?** —preguntó él, en voz baja y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero se recuperó rápido y contestó:

**—****Usted es profesor de matemática. Si lo aburro a usted, no tendré oportunidad con las personas normales.**

Itachi se sonrió. La miró escrutadoramente hasta hacerla enrojecer y le entregó un sobre. Sakura lo abrió y leyó la nota. Había aprobado el examen de suficiencia de matemática y en unas escuetas líneas el director se disculpaba por el curso de reposición y por obligarla a presentar el examen.

Sakura sonrió. Sabía que así sucedería, pero era bueno tenerlo en firme.

**—****Gracias**—dijo Sakura—**Gracias por todo**—lo miró a los ojos—**Lo que usted ha hecho por mí… N****o tiene ni idea de cuánto se lo agradezco.**

**—****Solo sigue estudiando.**

**—****Eso haré. ¡Espere!** —exclamó de pronto—**Necesito la hoja de respuestas.**

Sakura corrió a la Dirección y pidió la hoja de respuestas de su examen, la necesitaba para saber su calificación. Con las preguntas extra había conseguido un 102. Volvió con Itachi y le pidió que cumpliera su promesa.

El hombre le explicó con una amable sonrisa que el trato era un 100, no un 102. Sakura rabió y gruñó, hasta arrugó su hojilla de respuestas, y lo persiguió por los pasillos del colegio, exigiéndole que cumpliera (por los gritos de Sakura, debieron alejarse del aula).

—**Dijo que me iba a ayudar. Hágalo**—demandó la chiquilla, mientras caminaba tras él. Itachi se apoyó en el mirador del segundo piso. Desde ahí podía ver el aula donde sus estudiantes presentaban el examen.

**—¿Conoces a Madara Uchiha?** —dijo de pronto, con su usual tono de voz tranquilo.

Sakura asintió. Se repuso rápido de la sorpresa que le causó la pregunta. Creyó que le costaría más sacarle las explicaciones y no se imaginó que empezaría por ahí.

—**Él asesinó a los presidentes Senju y trajo a los Nueve Colas al país. Su intención era derrocar el gobierno de Minato e implantar su propio gobierno. El sacrificio de Minato logró expulsar a los Nueve Colas. Pero no pudo detener a Madara.**

Sakura lo miró con inquietud.

—**Madara solo cambió de estrategia. Toda la familia pensaba como él… y los planes continuaron. **

**El segundo alzamiento contra el gobierno fue mejor elaborado. Los hechos del ataque de los Nueve Colas le dieron más fuerza, más poder militar e influencia política a los Uchiha. Durante años, se dedicaron a arruinar el gobierno de Sarutobi. Sin recursos y con el pueblo enojado, Sarutobi no soportaría por mucho tiempo. El plan era simple: hacerse del poder del Estado e instalar a Madara como Dictador de la Hoja. **

**¿Ya todo lo sabías, no?**

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No. Eso no se sabía. Se suponía, se creía posible, pero nunca se decía en voz alta y nunca se trataba de explicar. Algunos (malos) ciudadanos creían que los Uchiha provocaron las guerras, para tener más poder. Pero no era cierto. Lo decían para desprestigiar a la familia cuyos esfuerzos habían levantado al país… para ofender a la familia que más se había sacrificado por el bien del país.

Él la miró de reojo, como midiendo cuánto podría impactarla sus próximas palabras.

—**El éxito de los Uchiha, dependería del fracaso del gobierno**—dijo—**El gobierno debía fracasar en su lucha contra los rebeldes. Por eso, los Uchiha alimentaron un sector del grupo rebelde: les daban armas, entrenamiento y protección. Sarutobi lo sabía, pero no tenía suficiente poder para hacerles frente.**

Sakura retrocedió. ¿Rebeldes comandados por los Uchiha? ¿Dos bandos de rebeldes? ¿Los Uchiha usaron y manipularon a los rebeldes para sus propios intereses? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

** —Mi padre logró dividir al gobierno y dividir a los rebeldes. Por un lado, estaban Sarutobi y Danzo, por otro lado estaban los Uchiha. En un principio, tenían el mismo enemigo: los rebeldes. Entonces, los Uchiha se apoderaron de un grupo de rebeldes y los usaron.**

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—**Sasuke dice que trabajé con los rebeldes… Es cierto**—confesó Itachi, con la mirada perdida en el aula del primer piso donde sus estudiantes presentaban el examen—**Con los rebeldes que trabajaban para mi padre**. **Sasuke dice que lancé una bomba en nombre de los rebeldes. Es cierto. Una bomba que mi padre dio a los rebeldes y que tenía por objetivo el casco central de la ciudad. Yo cambié el objetivo.**

La versión de Sasuke sobre Itachi era cierta. Pero era peor de lo que ella imaginó. El grupo de rebeldes que ella consideraba una masa homogénea de ciudadanos valientes y conscientes se resquebrajó. La lucha en la que ella creyó no tenía sentido… no tenía sentido si ella perdió su unión familiar por trabajar para los intereses de los Uchiha. Suplicó no haber tenido ninguna participación con los rebeldes títeres de los Uchiha. Su familia creía en la democracia, en mejores oportunidades… Su familia no se vendió… ¿o sí?

—**Había que detener a los Uchiha… a como diera lugar**—murmuró Itachi (Sakura tardaría un poco más en entender las dimensiones de esas palabras).

Sakura tomó aire. En su mente, se atropellaban las imágenes de su vida con los rebeldes. Sus padres eran rebeldes por naturaleza, no servían a los intereses de desestabilización y odio de los Uchiha. Estaba segura… pero… ¿sus padres sabían que los Uchiha también mandaban entre los rebeldes? Decidió no pensar en eso. No podría soportarlo, no enfrente de él.

**—¿Amenazó de muerte a su familia? ¿A S****asuke también?** —consiguió preguntar ella, su voz sonó temblorosa.

**—****Sasuke tendría otra oportunidad.**

**—****Itachi... ¿estás hablando en serio?**

**—****Te he dicho que no me tutees.**

Se dejó caer sentada en el suelo. Itachi sí había lanzado la bomba de los rebeldes. Los rebeldes que apoyaban a los Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha planeaba atacar con esa bomba la capital de país… ¿Entonces? ¿En qué posición quedaba Itachi? ¿Era un héroe por destruir el arma que destruiría el país? ¿Era un héroe por idear la mejor forma de detener a los Uchiha?

¿Pero Itachi dejó atrás a su hermano por eso? ¿Valía la pena, no había otra salida? Abandonó a su hermano…

Y ella ¿tenía derecho a juzgar, a comprender, acaso?

—**La Bomba Cero resultó una advertencia para mi familia: renunciaban a sus planes de hacerse con el poder político o el segundo ataque no fallaría**—informó Itachi.

Sakura no se atrevió a romper el silencio. Itachi la miró: sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza baja, un pequeño temblor en sus manos. Sabía lo que estaba pensando Sakura en ese momento. Él no le había dicho nada antes por temor a la reacción que tendría cuando se enterara que algunos rebeldes se vendieron al dinero Uchiha.

La duda que acababa de sembrar en ella sobre la participación de sus padres, podría hacer que la perdiera para siempre. Pero ya había lanzado los dados y solo le quedaba esperar a su suerte, sin imaginar que Sakura trataba de explicarse por qué él había decidido seguir su camino sin Sasuke. Terminó su relato:

—**Mis padres reaccionaron a tiempo y el asunto acabó. Al final, como recordarás, mi madre aprovechó la situación para encauzar las fuerzas populares a favor de ellos y los Uchiha son hoy la gran familia del país. En todo caso, me vi obligado a salir del país... como todos los que conocían de la orden de acabar con los Uchiha.**

Sakura permaneció en silencio. Entonces, dos bandos de rebeldes. Los Uchiha traicionaron al gobierno. Los Uchiha usaron el movimiento rebelde para impulsarse políticamente. Los planes de los Uchiha se acabaron cuando sus mismas cartas se volvieron contra ellos: su hijo y su grupo de rebeldes. Y nadie se enteró que los Uchiha planearon todo… desde el principio.

Pero Itachi había abandonado a Sasuke por eso. ¿Por qué?

Elevó un poco la cabeza y sus ojos se conectaron con los de Itachi. Pudo ver la importante que era para él que ella conociera su historia. Una extraña sensación invadió todo su cuerpo cuando se percató del dolor, la desesperación, el deseo de Itachi.

Ella conmocionada desvió los ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Itachi se había abierto ante ella. Tenía que darle una señal que lo aceptaba… ¿Pero podía aceptarlo? Él había abandonado a Sasuke, y podía abandonarla a ella, como su padre lo hizo.

—**Gracias**—murmuró ella.

**.O.o.O.**

—**¿Por qué estamos aquí? Ya hicimos el examen. Ya se terminaron las clases**—gruñó Konohamaru. Estaban sentados en la mesa donde almorzaban, porque Naruto había insistido en una última comida (ramen) juntos.

—P**or primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con Konohamaru**—agregó Shikamaru, que le daba perezosos sorbos a su sopa.

**—Ya sé. Sakura tiene tarea. O sea, los demás nos podemos largar. Aún tengo cosas que preparar para la fiesta.**

**—¿Sakura tiene tarea? Por eso tiene esa cara tan triste**—preguntó Naruto. Realmente, su idea de almorzar juntos había nacido para alegrar a la muchacha.

—**Sí**—admitió Itachi de pronto, la mujer frunció el ceño—**Sakura, piensa que pasaría si la familia Uchiha, fallece durante la guerra.**

**—¡Vaya que tarea tan difícil tiene Sakura! Y eso que ya aprobó este curso**—exclamó Konohamaru. No insistió en irse, porque el tema le interesaba—**Además, ¿cómo le va a decir que piense que Sasuke se muere, si ella está enamorada de él?**

**—Sakura, piensa que Sasuke no muere en el ataque**—aclaró Itachi.

**—¿Por qué pregunta eso? —**dijo Naruto, receloso.

**—Para que ocupe la cabeza en algo.**

**—¿Por qué la guerra? **—insistió el rubio.

—**Los rebeldes querían destruir a los Uchiha, por eso lanzaron la bomba. Si lo hubieran logrado, todavía estaríamos en guerra. No hay mucho que decir**—analizó Konohamaru, interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas entre Naruto e Itachi—**La bomba pudo haber sido lanzada en la ciudad, en el Barrio Uchiha, en la Mansión Hyuga o en la Torre del Presidente, y siempre sería culpa de los rebeldes. Por suerte, el país reaccionó a tiempo y los rebeldes no lograron entrar a la capital.**

Según el niño, terminó la tarea de Sakura.

**—Konohamaru, estás incluyendo aspectos que Itachi no mencionó. No sabemos quién atacó a los Uchiha**—murmuró Shikamaru.

—**Es obvio que los rebeldes. Así ocurrió, además**—saltó el niño.

—**¿Por qué los rebeldes atacarían a los Uchiha? No tenían bombas bajo su poder y la muerte de un Uchiha permitiría que alguien como Danzo tuviera más poder. Para los rebeldes un Uchiha más o uno menos no significaba nada**—Shikamaru tamborileó la mesa—**Fueron los mismos Uchiha quienes dijeron que los rebeldes lanzaron la bomba… pero eso fue porque aún tenían boca para combatir. ¿Y si hubieran muerto? ¿Quién sería el culpable más obvio? El mismo gobierno, que pretendía detener el avance político y económico Uchiha.**

**—¡¿Qué dices?! Eso es imposible**—exclamó Konohamaru. Sabía bien que entre los más interesados en la muerte de la familia Uchiha podía contarse a su abuelo Hiruzen por lo que insistió con la versión oficial de los hechos—**Los rebeldes trataron de matar a los Uchiha. Solo ellos han dañado a nuestro país.**

**—¿Qué tal si el gobierno tuviera razones para detener a los Uchiha? ¿Y si querían dañar al país? La única forma de detener su poder sería eliminándolos. O bien, demostrar que podían ser aniquilados. Por eso la bomba cayó cuando el edificio estaba vacío. Solo fue una advertencia…**—analizó Shikamaru.

**—¿Te estás oyendo, Shika? Hablas como si los Uchiha planearan la guerra. Y no puede ser. Los Uchiha construyeron este país.**

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua. Pocas veces podían ver al Nara interesado en algo que no fuera vagabundear y Sakura seguía ensimismada la línea de pensamiento del chico.

**—Antes del ataque del Nueve Colas, la coyuntura política apuntaba a la abolición del ejército. Los Presidentes Senju querían regular las fuerzas armadas y, por tanto, limitar el poder de los Uchiha, como jefes de policía. Sin embargo, el ataque obligó al país a retomar el estado militar y dejar los planes de democratización. Ahora creemos que es necesario el poder militar de los Uchiha para sentirnos seguros, pero desde hace diez años no tenemos un presidente estable y enfrentamos una guerra civil. Las cosas no han mejorado.**

—**¿No te das cuenta que Itachi Uchiha está aquí al frente?** —dijo Konohamaru, alterado. No podía soportar que pusieran en duda el honor de los Uchiha.

**—¿Por qué quieres que hablemos de eso, Itachi?** —preguntó Naruto a Itachi.

**—Quería aclararle mi participación en esos eventos a Sakura**—respondió Itachi llanamente. Sakura se sorprendió de la sinceridad.

**—¿Su participación? ¿Cuál fue?**

**—Para que ustedes lo sepan, dependerá que Sakura lo haya entendido. Nos vemos afuera para la fotografía.**

**—Dependerá que quiera contarles**—murmuró Sakura por lo bajo cuando Itachi se fue.

**—Cuéntanos, Sakura**.

Sakura nunca en su vida le diría algo a Konohamaru al respecto, pero quien se mostró más interesado en saber fue Shikamaru. Ella lo pensó unos instantes.

Los Uchiha hicieron mano de todas las herramientas para hacerse del poder, sin que les importara las vidas de personas inocentes; Itachi lo sabía y los detuvo, de una forma que logró mantener el honor de su familia, porque el país necesitaba creer en alguien después de la guerra. Itachi pensó que las personas creerían en los Uchiha... y así fue.

**—En algún momento critiqué las acciones de la familia Uchiha**—dijo ella en voz baja—**Ahora sé que son una familia de personas intachables, su honor y valor nos permitieron alcanzar la tan deseada paz, después de tiempos muy difíciles. **

**—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que podías criticar un linaje tan noble como el Uchiha**?—exclamó Konohamaru.

—**Porque mi ciudad también fue destruida por bombas y a nadie le importó**—explicó Sakura.

**—¿Tu casa fue destruida?**

Sakura pestañeó ante la pregunta de Konohamaru.

**—El primer día. **

**—¿Dónde viviste?**

**—En los campos de refugiados.**

**—¿Tú? ¿No tienes casa? ¿Dónde vives?**

**—En las casas de bienestar social.**

**—Yo creía que eras la hija natural de alguien. Del padre de Sasuke quizá, que por eso estabas en este colegio**—dijo Konohamaru, sorprendido.

**—Soy hija de rebeldes.**

**—Cielos. No tenía ni idea.**

**—No tienes que decir nada, Konohamaru. Estabas muy pequeño cuando todo pasó.**

**—Tú también, Sakura.**

**o.o.o.**

**—¡****Sakura! **—exclamó Konohamaru, un poco alterado. Tenía estima por la muchacha, pero después de conocer parte de su historia, la veía de otra forma—**No es obligatorio. Esta fotografía la verá todo el colegio y somos unos perdedores por repetir. No tienes que aparecer con nosotros. ¿No te sentirás avergonzada después?**

**—¿****Cómo te atreves, Konohamaru? **—respondió la chiquilla, corrió al lugar donde se tomarían la foto—**Por supuesto que saldré en la fotografía.**

Sakura se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando sonó el flash de la cámara. Estaba sentada en el medio, entre Naruto y Shikamaru, detrás Konohamaru e Itachi. Se sentía entre amigos y se sentía querida.

**—¡Vamos para la fiesta!**—gritó Konohamaru animado, cuando las luces de la cámara dejaron de cegarlos.

**.O.o.o.**

Konoha, en tiempos más prósperos, gozó de una extensa red de aguas termales y era célebre por sus fincas de relajación. Sin embargo, la guerra acabó con el negocio. Era un lujo demasiado caro y con el tiempo, las aguas se secaron o se salieron de control. El lugar que escogió Konohamaru, era del segundo grupo de negocios arruinados.

La niebla y los vapores apenas dejaban ver el cauce de un caudaloso río de agua hirviendo que zigzagueaba entre la montaña y la pradera. El camino para llegar al hotelillo, se les hizo dificilísimo.

Cuando entraron a la recepción del hotel, ya estaban sudando. El bochorno era insoportable. El piso estaba resbaloso y había un asqueroso olor a carne quemada. Pero una vez conectaron el aire acondicionado, el ambiente mejoró.

**—Pon a funcionar ese aire acondicionado, Shikamaru**—gritaba Konohamaru—**La cerveza no estará bien fría.**

**—No puedo.** N**o parece estar en buenas condiciones. **

Mientras la máquina enfriaba la habitación y los vapores de las aguas se disipaban, el ambiente festivo se apoderó de los chicos. Sakura era consciente que cuando iniciaran las clases estaría sola, por eso quería disfrutar al máximo.

Bailó con Konohamaru, comió ramen con Naruto, jugó Shogi con Shikamaru, rio a carcajadas con Itachi.

Konohamaru juraba que había un lugar donde podían disfrutar de las aguas termales donde los vapores no eran tan fuertes, Sakura se sorprendió que fuera cierto. Como era la última en probarlas, se relajó de más y perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando regresó a la casona, ya era muy tarde.

Al poner un pie en la recepción, sintió el frío de la habitación (en contraste con el infierno bochornoso de afuera) y supo que algo malo había ocurrido.

Con la primera mirada se percató de un exceso de invitados. Los zapatos se apiñaban desordenadamente a la orilla de la puerta y la sala principal estaba llena de basura, sobras de comida y latas de cerveza. Obviamente, Konohamaru no cumplió su promesa de no invitar más gente.

Sin embargo, el mayor problema se estaba apoderando de la piel de Sakura. El aire acondicionado estaba congelando toda la habitación. Se salió de control y enfriaba el aire a nivel glacial. En un intento por controlar el aire frío, habían cubierto la pesada máquina con sábanas. La mujer miró con horror la cantidad de sábanas, el temblor de la máquina y el agua que derramaba. Cuestión de tiempo para que explotara, pensó.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma. El sonido de la puerta corrediza la sobresaltó.

—**Sakura, eres tú**—escuchó la voz somnolienta de Shisui—**Estaba preocupado.**

Sakura se disculpó por su retraso y preguntó qué había pasado.

**—Nada que quieras saber**—Shisui lanzó una mirada a toda la habitación—**Aléjate de las esquinas. Una serpiente entró. ¿Sabías que les gusta el clima caliente? Pues este congelador la debe tener muy molesta.**

Sakura corrió hacia Shisui de prisa. ¡¿Una serpiente?! ¿Pero qué había pasado en las tres horas que estuvo afuera?

Al acercarse a Shisui, le llegó un fuerte olor a alcohol. Él sonrió a modo de disculpa y terminó de cerrar la puerta corrediza.

**—No hay de qué preocuparse. Solo debemos asegurarnos que la serpiente no salga de la sala. Probablemente, esté paralizada del frío.**

Sakura preguntó por su habitación. Recorrieron dos veces el ala de habitaciones y se percataron que no había ninguna libre y la mayoría estaba cerrada con llave.

Sakura empezó a impacientarse. Tenía el cabello mojado, se moría de frío y Shisui caminaba adormilado. El hombre se sintió un poco culpable y se dirigió a una puerta al final. Forcejeó un rato con el llavín, mientras Sakura daba brinquitos para entrar en calor y se preguntaba cómo demonios habían averiado toda la red de aire acondicionado y cuáles eran las posibilidades de sufrir un incendio o una mordedura de serpiente.

**—Ah, mira**—dijo Shisui de pronto—**Está abierta y… es una mujer. Puedes dormir aquí.**

Sakura asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Al fondo de la habitación, en la única cama, había un bulto con el cabello oscuro y largo esparcido en la almohada.

**—No sé quién es.**

**—Es Hana Inuzuka**—sonrió Shisui.

Sakura tomó la decisión rápidamente. Shisui estaba borracho y la mujer parecía ser su mejor opción. Se despidió del hombre y se metió sigilosa a la cama en el rincón de afuera. Hana no se movió, pero tampoco cedió la cobija, así que le quitó la funda a la almohada libre y se cobijó con esta.

El frío le hacía traquear los dientes, le dolía cada músculo de su espalda pero la única forma en que podría encontrar algo de calor era haciéndose bolita y debió resistirse con todas sus fuerzas al impulso de buscar calor en el cuerpo de su durmiente compañera. Al final, el dolor de cabeza le dio paso al sueño (incómodo y frío).

Sin embargo, languideció largo rato hasta quedarse dormida, o más bien entumida, para después despertar en otra realidad (Estaba segura que despertó en otra realidad). Pero de lo que pasó esa madrugada, no pensaba revelar nada. Menos la verdadera identidad de la persona que durmió a su lado.

**.O.o.O.**

—**Sakura, ¿en serio pasaste la noche en los baños?** —preguntó Konohamaru, al día siguiente mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

**—Sí, Konohamaru. Pero no me vengas con tu falsa lástima. Se olvidaron de mí y todas las treinta habitaciones estaban ocupadas.**

**—Sakura, cuánto lo siento. No debí invitar tanta gente. Las cosas se salieron de control y con lo de la serpiente, creo que perdimos el sentido. ¡Itachi! **—llamó el niño, al ver al hombre—**Sakura durmió en los baños, ¿puedes creerlo?**

**—¿Qué tiene de increíble?** —repuso él, sin darle importancia.

**—En los baños, Itachi. Con este frío y sola.**

**—Los baños tienen termoducha**—apuntó Itachi.

**—Oh, tienes razón. Seguro fue la que mejor durmió. **

—**Seguro—**sonrió Itachi. Sakura enrojeció.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos, para volverlos a ver el lunes siguiente, que iniciaban las clases… ¿pero a Itachi? Lo vio montarse a su auto. ¿Sería la última vez?

**.O.o.O.**

Sakura agradeció la oportunidad de presentarse como estudiante de quinto año ese lunes de marzo, pero no se sentía emocionada. La sensación de que no calzaba en ese lugar aumentaba con cada paso: ella quería estar con su reducido (y querido) grupo de amigos, no entre sus frívolos compañeros.

La vida escolar de Sakura estaba marcada por el rechazo y las burlas. Pero nunca en todos sus años de academia, las burlas y el rechazo habían empezado desde buena mañana el primer día.

No había tenido tiempo de ser una sabelotodo ni de hacer el ridículo en la clase de deportes. Empezaba a temer que los empujones y los insultos fueran solo por diversión… Si por la víspera sacaba el día… tendría el peor año de su vida (y eso que había pasado por mucho).

Comprendió la razón de los insultos en el almuerzo. En la pizarra de anuncios habían colgado la fotografía de su grupo de clase de recuperación y la mano de Itachi, firme, protectora, descansaba sobre su hombro.

Ella sintió que Itachi la tocaba como si la conociera, como si la quisiera. Y no podía recordar en qué momento Itachi la tocó.

No tardó en descubrir que sus compañeras pensaban que ella se había presentado al curso de recuperación como asistente de Itachi y no como una estudiante que debía repetir el semestre. La mala memoria de sus compañeras, que sabían muy bien que ella había sido suspendida, le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

**—Vayan a molestar a otro lado**—gruñó Ino, cuando el acoso a su amiga se hizo excesivo.

Pero la defensa de Ino, no podía ofrecer protección a todos los flancos por los cuales atacaron a Sakura.

**—¡Sasuke! ¿Cuándo regresó tu hermano?** —chillaban las compañeras a cada rato. Sasuke ni atención les prestaba, ellas insistían—**¿Sasuke, ya le contaste a tu hermano que Sakura está enamorada de ti?**

**¡Sasuke! ¿Es cierto que tu hermano y Sakura se liaron en verano?**

**¡Sasuke! ¿Sakura será la asistente de tu hermano en las empresas de tu padre?**

**¡Sasuke! ...**

Sakura se alegró cuando el hombre las mandó a callar con un "no se metan en lo que no les importa". Pero a ella no la dejaron en paz tan fácilmente.

**—Entonces, ¿estás detrás de la fortuna de los Uchiha? Déjame decirte que pierdes el tiempo. Esa fortuna ya tiene nombre, y no es el tuyo. Todos sabemos que te están usando, porque Itachi y Sasuke se casaran con las Hyuga.**

**—¡Ya basta! **—gritó de pronto Hinata Hyuga, con lo que todas se sorprendieran—**Dejen las estupideces de lado, y sobre todo, dejen de molestar a Sakura.**

Sakura agradeció a la mujer, su orden logró callar a las atolondradas compañeras por el resto del día.

**.O.o.o.**

**—****¡Ita…!**

**—****Haruno**—la cortó él, con una sonrisa, recordándole el uso de su apellido. Ella lanzó miradas a todas direcciones, preocupada de que la vieran con él**—****¿Te escondes de alguien?**

**—****Sí**—le miró y dijo con seriedad—**De todo mi colegio.**

**—****Fallaste**—Itachi tenía los ojos puestos en Sasuke que se acercaba.

**—****¿Qué haces aquí? **—dijo Sasuke, seco.

**—****Buenas tardes, hermano.**

**—****Deja de seguirme y deja de fastidiar a Sakura**—gruñó Sasuke—**La han molestado todo el día en el colegio por tu culpa.**

**—N****o es mi culpa que tomara el forro**—advirtió, con tono despreocupado, Itachi.

**—****No. Por supuesto**—susurró Sasuke, arrugó el ceño. Sakura lo oyó realmente molesto—**Pero, ahora todos creen que te estás aprovechando de ella.**

**—****¿Y no lo he hecho?** —sonrió Itachi, sardónico.

Sasuke apretó el puño.

**—****¡Sasuke! Por favor**—intervino Sakura, angustiada, pero logró detener el impulso del hermano menor de darle un puñetazo a su hermano.

**—****Eres un maldito**—murmuró Sasuke. Itachi le sostuvo la mirada, entre divertido y sardónico. Sasuke estalló—**No iré a casa hoy**—se dio media vuelta y se marchó con brusquedad.

Sakura guardó silencio, preocupada. Decidió dar las explicaciones del caso, después de todo, Sasuke (medio) la había defendido.

**—****En el colegio creen que fui su asistente en el curso de reposición.**

**—****Pudiste serlo.**

**—****Pero no lo fui.**

**—****Diles.**

**—****Ellas saben que no lo fui.**

**—****¿Entonces?**

Sakura suspiró. Reconocía que el tema era estúpido, pero todo el día la habían fastidiado con eso y estaba cansada, un poco obstinada. Con el perdón a Hinata, trajo el tema del matrimonio.

**—Dicen ****que estás comprometido con Hinata y que yo me interpongo en la relación.**

—**Me alegra saber que alguien no me ve demasiado viejo**.

Sakura sonrió y caminó con él en silencio. Se sorprendió que él siguiera caminando junto a ella.

**—Ahora soy una cazafortunas. De la suya, por cierto.**

**—Cuando la encuentres, me avisas**—ronroneó él. Sakura rio.

**—****¿Sabe qué es lo peor de todo esto?**

**—****Que es ridículo.**

**—****Sí—**ella lo miró, sorprendida. Le había quitado la palabra de la boca**—****No entiendo cómo pueden creer que una mujer sin dinero, conseguiría algo de un hombre adinerado, a través del matrimonio. No saben nada de capitulaciones matrimoniales ni de contratos pre nupciales. Me molesta que me insulten con cosas tan ridículas. No se consigue nada con un matrimonio.**

**—****¿Estás segura que no conseguirías nada casada con un hombre rico, su estilo de vida lujoso, quizá?**

Sakura se imaginó casada con Sasuke, como, tontamente, había deseado años atrás.

—**No**—dijo con seguridad—**Lo que consiga, será por mis propios medios.**

**—Te informo que por tus propios medios, puedes conseguir un hombre. ****Suenas como si un hombre se consiguiera por la intercesión de otra persona.**

—**Un hombre rico, sí.**

—**No sabía**—murmuró él.

Sakura dijo, con espontaneidad:

—**Usted ya sabe con quién se va a casar.**

Él rio. Hinata se moriría si supieran que se reían a costas de ella.

—**Cuando tenía tu edad, mi padre dijo que prefería verme como un monje de claustro, que como un hombre de familia.**

Sakura se sorprendió con la confesión.

**— Su padre opina diferente ahora.**

**—Lo diría de nuevo si descubre lo que estoy haciendo.**

**—¿Qué está haciendo?** —preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad: ¿pensaría dejarse la herencia de Sasuke?

**—F****lirtear con una estudiante… de la misma edad de mi hermano menor.**

Sakura pestañeó.

¿Le estaba flirteando? Era la primera vez que se lo decía… y ella creyó que tal vez sí lo hacía (desde hacía tiempo).

**—****¿Est… Está flirteando?**

**—****Me gusta creer que sí.**

**—****Yo prefiero creer que no.**

**—****Como te sientas más cómoda.**

Sakura asintió. ¿Le estaba hablando a ella? Lanzó una mirada de reojo a la calle vacía. Solo estaba ella. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar el impulso de brincar de la felicidad.

No podía creer que Itachi estuviera interesado en ella. Ella sabía lidiar con el rechazo, pero no con el interés. ¿Realmente, estaba interesado? ¿Qué decían las personas cuando alguien les interesaba, qué pasaba después de la confesión, Itachi le había confesado algo? Quizá solo le estaba dando mucho valor a palabras simples.

Él le sonrió. Sakura tenía el rostro atribulado y ruborizado.

—**Iré al Monumento. ****Acompáñame**—le pidió él.

**—****¡No!** —exclamó ella—**No he puesto un pie ahí desde que la guerra acabó. No pienso ir, nunca.**

**—Entiendo. Buenas noches.**

**.O.o.o.**

El martes y el miércoles las burlas y los comentarios hirientes continuaron. Al parecer el conocimiento general de que Itachi estaba en el país, generó gran revuelo e interés entre sus compañeras (más de una sí estaba pensando en matrimonio). La mayor parte del tiempo, fue capaz de no prestarles atención, porque estaba muy ocupada pensando en las palabras de Itachi.

Caminaba con Ino hacia la salida, cuando pasaron cerca de un grupo de estudiantes:

**—¿Oye, chicle, te acostaste con Itachi para aprobar el curso?** —le dijeron, en medio de risas. Sakura se sintió indignada.

**—¿Te pagó? ¿Así fue como llevaste el pan a tu pobre mesa: abriendo tus flacuchas piernas en clases?**

**—No, no, espera. Se acostó con él en… a ver… en ¡la fiesta del viernes! Ja. Ja. ¿Ya quisieras que él se fijara en ti, perdedora?**

Ino notó que la frase: la fiesta del viernes, hizo que el color desapareciera del rostro de su amiga.

**—¿Qué sucede? **—dijo con cautela a Sakura, cuando el grupo de compañeras se alejó.

**—Nada.**

**—Tengo la impresión que eso último sí te afectó.**

**—Para nada, cerda—**tartamudeó Sakura.

**—Estás pálida. ¿Pasó algo en… _la fiesta del viernes_?**

**—¡No, no pasó nada! **—exclamó Sakura, horrorizada. Ino sonrió, maliciosa. Su amiga era tan inocente. Se le adelantó dos pasos, para quedar al frente, y la apuntó con el dedo:

**—Me contarás todo. Con lujo de detalles. Así que camina más rápido, iremos a mi casa.**

**—¡Ino! **

Sakura lloriqueó todo el camino, pero realmente necesitaba contárselo a alguien, no podía guardarlo por más tiempo y necesitaba consejo.

**—Desembucha**—apremió Ino—**¿Qué pasó con _Itachi_?—**aventuró.

**—No dormí con él, en ese sentido.**

**—****¿En cuál sentido?**

**—****En tener sexo con él**—dijo Sakura atragantada.

Ino pestañeó. Debía admitir que cuando se enteró que algo ocurrió en la fiesta, pensó en alguna de las torpezas que suele hacer Sakura: como caerse encima del ponche o roncar ruidosamente, pero nunca algo que tuviera que ver con Sakura durmiendo con Itachi: en cualquier sentido.

**—****¿Entonces…**—empezó Ino precavida—**dormiste con él en otro sentido?**

**—****Solo dormí con él.**

Ino pestañeó doble.

**—****¿Estamos hablando de Itachi, tú, una cama y una noche?**

Sakura asintió, imperceptiblemente.

**—****¿Y no pensabas contarme? **—fingió estar ofendida—**Qué mala amiga eres. Y****a sabía yo que algo harías en ese paseo. Por supuesto, no me esperaba que hicieras algo con Itachi... pensé que tal vez cederías a los encantos de Konohamaru.**

**—¡Cerda! No es gracioso. **

Sakura inició su relato. El hotelillo, las aguas termales, la serpiente, Shisui borracho, una habitación abierta, el cabello largo…

**—Creíste que era Hana Inuzuka, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que no lo era?** —interrumpió Ino, con algo de desesperación.

**—Cuando me despertó.**

* * *

Tengo una historia que contarles sobre Itachi, Sakura, una cama y una noche. :D

Ya Itachi contó su participación en la guerra, pero queda un eslabón más por averiguar, y ya planteó sus intenciones con Sakura. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, cualquier duda, consulta, comentario que tengan por favor háganmelo saber. Para mí, todas sus opiniones son muy importantes y las tomo en cuenta cuando escribo. Además, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para comentar. Gracias por seguir leyendo, son geniales. n_n

¡Nos vemos pronto!

PD: Dejen review, porfi.


	11. Capítulo XI

¡Bienvenidas!

* * *

LA ACADEMIA

* * *

Las noches frías son lentas, incómodas y _malas_.

En su mal sueño, Sakura perdió el control de su cuerpo y se pegó a la espalda de su compañera de cama en busca de calor: que le abrigó por unos minutos.

**—Sakura**—escuchó una voz ronca. Ella negó con la cabeza, medio dormida**—¿Sakura, qué demonios haces aquí?**

La voz ronca. Molesta. Masculina. La voz de él.

Sakura abrió los ojos y con horror descubrió que Itachi Uchiha estaba a seis centímetros de ella. Trató de gritar, pero Itachi le ordenó silencio. Cuando ella trató de salir corriendo, Itachi le puso la mano en el brazo para detenerla y ella, literalmente, se quedó paralizada.

**—Estás helada**—dijo él y apartó la mano, como si ella quemara.

Itachi estaba medio erguido, apoyado en su codo. Sakura se hizo pequeña y se tapó con la funda de la almohada. Itachi se movió un poco, para desprenderse de las cobijas que él había acaparado. La miró a su lado y apretó la mandíbula.

"¿Era estúpida o le complacía morirse de frío?" Pensó al verla apenas cubierta por una delgada tela. Jaló la cobija y se la puso encima. Cuando Sakura sintió sobre su cuerpo frío el calor de la frazada se sintió dichosa, pero aún no salía del pánico de encontrarse en la cama de Itachi, por lo que no tuvo mayor reacción (siguió mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos).

El hombre suspiró cansado. Tenía frío, pero debía salirse de la cama. Sakura trató de levantarse también. Si alguien debía salirse de la cama, era ella; pero él la detuvo. Escucharon a alguien cantando (borracho) en los pasillos. Sakura vio como Itachi cerraba los ojos y murmuraba una maldición.

**—Puto frío.**

Realmente, Itachi se oyó muy dolido y Sakura supo que estaría muy mal de su parte si él tenía que salirse de la cama.

**—Shisui me dijo que podía dormir aquí…**—dijo ella muy suave, urgida de darle una explicación—**Creí que usted era mujer.**

"Por supuesto, Shisui".

**—De nada te ha servido, porque estás helada**—espetó él, con evidente molestia.

Sakura asintió, tímida, trató de ponerse de pie, pero de nuevo Itachi se lo impidió: le puso la mano en el brazo y esta vez no lo quitó. Con la excusa de darle calor, le acarició. Sakura apenas respiraba.

Se vieron a los ojos… y él encontró un permiso y un deseo porque siguiera tocándola… y no pudo detenerse.

Su mano subió por todo el brazo, acarició con dos dedos la clavícula y el cuello, hasta llegar a la mejilla. Sakura lo miraba con pasión: inocente, pero deseosa de ser explorada.

Acarició la mejilla de la mujer y recorrió de nuevo el camino por su cuello y hombros, pero siguió bajando, pasó la mano por un seno, por el abdomen, hasta llegar a la cadera y bajar al muslo de la pierna. Bajo el camisón, la piel fría de Sakura clamaba por su tacto. Con su propia pierna envolvió una de ella, mientras pasaba su mano por la otra, delineándola, acariciándola.

Sakura cerró los ojos para disfrutar del calor y las caricias, cuando sintió un beso en el cuello. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó, mientras la presencia de Itachi la envolvía. La cercanía le estaba causando una dolorosa y lenta excitación. El hombre le besó el cuello, con una lengua que era demasiado irresistible para ser descrita, pero cuando los suspiros de Sakura aumentaron su frecuencia, se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

Toda ella decía que sí.

El roce del cuerpo de Itachi, la mano de él acariciándole las caderas, las piernas, y su rostro acercándose… El contacto fue inminente y en un delicado movimiento de labios, Sakura se perdió.

—**Sakura**—la voz ronca, molesta, masculina.

**—¿Uh?**

**—¿Me estás escuchando?**

**—Mmn. **

**—Demonios, Sakura. Despierta.**

El chasquido de los dedos fue un detonador para la mujer, que abrió los ojos de pronto y pudo enfocar a Itachi, sentado en la cama (en el lado que le correspondía a él) con una expresión ceñuda.

**—¿Qué demonios estás pensando?** —preguntó él, con la voz seria.

Sakura chilló. Su beso fue imaginario.

**O.O.o.**

**—¿Tuviste un "sueño húmedo" con él solo porque te tocó el brazo?** —interrumpió el relato Ino, incrédula.

**—No**—susurró Sakura, con un puchero—**Fue porque estaba en la cama con él.**

Ino lo pensó por dos segundos y aprobó el "sueño húmedo" de Sakura. Aunque lo consideró un poco casto.

—**Sigue. Y espero que pase algo bueno.**

**o.o.O.**

**—¿Quieres despertar a todo el país?** —regañó él, enojado—**¿Qué demonios te pasa?** —la mirada de pánico de la mujer, lo hizo compadecerse de ella, dijo más tranquilo—** ¿Qué necesitas para que te vuelva la respiración?**

Sakura se pudo haber desmayado, pero su vergüenza era tan grande que la mantenía alerta. Escondió sus labios. Se preguntó, horrorizada, si había hecho algún sonido extraño: porque en su sueño hubo varios gemidos. Itachi la miró con el ceño fruncido.

**—¿Desperdiciamos una cobija para ponerla de muralla entre nosotros o prefieres usarla como abrigo, y así dejas de pegarte a mí?**

**—Dormiré en el baño**—susurró ella, llena de terror. De solo pensarlo, le temblaba la boca de frío. Pero era irreal que Itachi estuviera a centímetros de ella… y con una muy agradable temperatura corporal. No. No podía pensar en esas cosas.

**—No. Les dirás a los demás que pasaste la noche en el baño. Pero te quedas.**

Sakura lo miró como si él tuviera dos cabezas. Si mil pensamientos locos, irracionales y hormonales no estuvieran sacudiendo la mente de la mujer, habría podido notar que la voz seria y molesta de Itachi solo era una máscara para ocultar su satisfacción.

**—Duérmete.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**—¿Entonces, piensas mirarme con la cara de boba de hace un momento mientras duermo?**

Sakura quiso morir. Cara de boba: era su cara de estarse besando con Itachi (imaginario) y la palabra: duermo, implicaba que no pensaba irse de la cama… y por ende, iba a dormir con ella.

**—No, no**—exclamó ruborizada.

**—Entonces, a dormir**—le subió la cobija hasta la altura de la mejilla. El roce de los dedos, le quemó.

**O.o.o.**

**—¿Y ahora me vas a decir que solo durmieron?** —habló con incredulidad Ino.

**—Sí.**

**—Estás demente si piensas que voy a creer que dominaste tu calentura y solo durmieron. Cuéntame. Todos los detalles**—exigió la muchacha, chasqueando los dedos.

**—Ya. **

**—¿Y no pasó nada más?**

**O.o.o.**

Itachi observó a la mujer a su lado. Estaba tan tiesa que se hundía en el colchón, pero ya tenía mejor color. Sakura era una mujer un tanto fuera de lo común. Tenía un pasado triste, pero era capaz de reconocer el valor del trabajo, la amabilidad y el optimismo. Además, confiaba en las personas. Pero le descolocaba enormemente su extraña habilidad de meterse en situaciones comprometedoras que lo involucraban a él.

Sin duda, esta era la peor.

Meterse en su cama con medio colegio cerca… era demasiado sospechoso, por más que Shisui la hubiera ayudado. Y aunque quería desconfiar de ella (perseguía su dinero, era una venganza) no podía creer su buena suerte. Sí. Buena suerte, muy buena. Al menos, mientras ella no descubriera la erección y gritara asustada… o alguna otra persona los descubriera juntos y le arruinara los planes.

La observó detenidamente: tenía tal expresión de horror y vergüenza, que era imposible que hubiese planeado acostarse en la misma cama de él.

**—Sakura. Pásate al rincón**—susurró. A toda costa debía evitar que alguien los encontrara juntos.

**—¿Qué?**

—**Ven. Pásate.**

Ella se irguió un poco, solo para ver el espacio detrás de Itachi que era el "rincón". Itachi aprovechó la postura de Sakura para jalarla y sin mucho esfuerzo la pasó al rincón… para esto, todo el cuerpo de Sakura debió pasar encima del de Itachi. Fue un movimiento rápido, pero para Sakura fue una lenta tortura sentir el cuerpo fuerte del hombre.

Sakura pataleó cuando notó que Itachi le veía las piernas, pues el camisón se le subió más de la cuenta. Y mientras Sakura se preocupaba por cubrirse, Itachi se preocupaba por no descubrirlas más.

El hombre jaló la cobija hasta cubrir casi todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Sakura se encargó de acomodar su ropa bajo la tela, mientras sentía la mirada atenta de Itachi sobre ella. Levantó los ojos y por un momento pensó que su ensoñación se haría realidad, pues Itachi tenía la mano a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Pero la mano del hombre se dirigió al cabello (muy cerca de la mejilla). Itachi acarició por encima la cabeza, recogiendo los mechones esparcidos por la almohada y los acomodó detrás del cuello, en forma delicada. Para ella, fue mejor que la caricia que soñó.

**—Si alguien entrara, así no te verán**—dijo Itachi, con la voz ronca.

Sakura asintió. Estaba segura que su cuerpo había desaparecido: porque un calor embriagante y un cosquilleo excitado la consumían totalmente. Asustada por la vorágine de sensaciones, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Apenas podía respirar y sus mejillas ardían.

Sintió el movimiento de Itachi acostándose también. Estaba desesperada por saber lo que pensaba él, porque lo que pensaba ella era demasiado confuso. Se giró de nuevo, necesitaba comprobar que era real. Se encontró con los ojos negros y con el inicio de una sonrisa maliciosa… asustada se giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda con rapidez.

Se aseguró de hacerse diminuta y no tardó en quedarse dormida. El efecto soporífico de una buena y caliente cama.

**O.o.o.**

Logró dormirse, pero despertó terriblemente cansada. Nunca en su vida se había concentrado tanto en mantenerse alejada de algo o de alguien. Decir que durmió en una esquina, en una misma posición, sin moverse un ápice, Ino no lo creía, pero así fue.

El dolor de cuello era insoportable y quería extender manos y piernas; pero lo peor era soportar la voz de Itachi que acababa de despertar y le estaba hablando. Él no entendía la tortura que le producía escucharlo.

**—Ve a los baños.**

Sakura asintió, pero su cuerpo no se movió.

**—¿Tengo que ir? **—preguntó, somnolienta. Había logrado no moverse en toda la noche, podía quedarse ahí.

Itachi tardó en responder. Sakura lo sintió moverse (acercarse a ella) y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

**—Sí, tienes que ir**—escuchó con voz grave, muy cerca de su oído.

Sakura se levantó de un salto. Se puso las zapatillas y rodeó la cama, veloz. Estaba tan atribulada por la cercanía de Itachi, que aún no notaba el cambio de temperatura. Lo miró de reojo y la mirada oscura de él, la hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

**—****Está cerrado**—dijo ella en medio de un temblor de frío, cuando llegó a la puerta. La pelota de cobijas que era Itachi se removió con pereza y lentitud. Poco a poco el hombre salió de la cama... Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo, se le escapó una maldición.

Sakura imagino lo agradable que debía estar la piel de Itachi…

**—****Ayúdame a buscar las llaves**—dijo él. No había mucho donde buscar, la habitación solo tenía una cama y una mesa. En una esquina, dos mochilas.

Sin embargo, Sakura no ayudó en la búsqueda. Aprovechó para regresar a la cama: se sentó y se echó una cobija encima. Tapándose toda la cara. Así podía resistir el impulso de mirar a Itachi, que trataba de arreglar el mal cierre que había hecho Shisui.

Al cabo de un rato, Itachi abrió la puerta:

**—****Sal. Está despejado.**

Sakura se levantó y caminó. Pero Itachi la detuvo, jalándole la cobija que ella llevaba encima.

**—Esto se queda.**

**—Necesito una cobija**—repuso ella. Iba a pelear con uñas y dientes por esa cobija.

**—****Esa es mía. Búscate otra.**

**—****Itachi... me voy a congelar y usted tiene más**—dijo ella, jaló la cobija hacia sí, murmuró con un mohín—**Además, hay una serpiente afuera. Quiero quedarme aquí.**

Itachi apretó los ojos, con cansancio.

**—****No puedo pensar con este puto frío***—jaló la cobija de una vez por todas (Sakura casi cae al suelo) y caminó hacia la cama. Antes de sentarse, se puso el suéter.

**—****Podemos decir que dormí en el piso**—sugirió ella. No quería irse, no quería estar en el baño sola... En el fondo, quería estar con él.

**—****No.**

Sakura resopló.

**—****Me moriré de frío en el baño.**

**—****Usa las toallas y abre el grifo de agua caliente.**

**—****Me congelaré. Necesito la cobija.**

**—No tiene ninguna lógica que hayas pasado la noche en el baño y tengas la cobija de una habitación**—dijo él, pausado, como cuando le explicaba algo a Konohamaru.

**—****No tiene ninguna lógica que haya pasado la noche en el baño y la sangre todavía me fluya por el cuerpo**—repuso ella, molesta, como cuando le explicaba algo a Konohamaru.

Itachi tardó en responder, Sakura creyó ver su oportunidad.

**—¿Puedo quedarme aquí?**

**—No. No es una opción. No diremos que pasaste la noche aquí.**

**—¿Y si usted va al baño y dice que pasó la noche ahí? **—murmuró ella—**O yo me quedo aquí y usted dice que durmió en su carro.**

**—¿Y atravesé la habitación de la serpiente?**

**—Yo lo hice. Shisui dijo que la serpiente está paralizada.**

El hombre negó con la cabeza. Ninguna idea era buena. Porque ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando descubrió a Sakura en su cama, debió haberla sacado.

**—Sal.**

**—No. Por favor, tengo mucho frío.**

**—Sal, Sakura. No quiero verte aquí.**

Sakura le devolvió una expresión dolida. El tono de voz de él fue grosero.

—**¿Dejará que pase un mal rato solo porque no quiere estar conmigo? Si ni siquiera lo molesté en la noche.**

**—Entre más rápido te vayas, mejor**—Sakura lo miró molesta, él agregó un poco más calmado, esforzándose por hacerla comprender—**Tienes que salir ya. ¿Qué crees que dirá la gente si se enteran que pasaste la noche en mi habitación?**

**—Que habían dos camas**—contestó ella de inmediato.

Itachi rodó los ojos.

**—Si alguien creyera que dormí con usted**—apuntó Sakura con ingenio.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, con una sonrisa en la boca. Nadie creería que estuvieron en la misma cama.

**—Lo que nadie va a creer es que pasarás la noche aquí y no hiciéramos nada**—comentó Itachi, sin quitarle los ojos negros de encima.

Sakura apretó los labios. Su cuerpo empezaba a acalorarse.

**—A mí nadie me creería si dijera que dormí bajo el mismo techo que usted**—repuso ella, con sinceridad—**Ahora, si usted tiene fama de no perder "ninguna oportunidad", entonces la protagonista de la historia pudo ser cualquier mujer.**

Itachi arrugó el ceño. Era una fiesta y había personas de su edad. Si se corría el rumor de que pasó la noche con alguien, podría ser cualquiera de las invitadas. Tenía oportunidad de dormir con cualquiera, menos con Sakura. Nadie creería que tuvo una oportunidad de dormir con Sakura. Todos conocían a Sakura y sabían que Sakura no daba ese tipo de oportunidades.

**—Perdí mi oportunidad, lo sé**—dijo él, pausado—**Pero no me vas a dar otra. Así que vete.**

Sakura se ruborizó. Ella no estaba hablando de oportunidades. Ella no le había dado ningún chance para que durmieran juntos o algo. Ella se había equivocado de habitación. Nada más. Sin dobles intenciones.

**—Shisui me engañó. Me dijo que usted era Hana Inuzuka. Yo creí que sí por el cabello largo**—trató de explicarse Sakura, acongojada. Todo fue un malentendido—**Fue un accidente.**

**—Sakura, estás llena de "accidentes". No quiero imaginar lo que eres capaz de hacer intencionalmente.**

Sakura tragó grueso, pero protestó:

—**¡Shisui me engañó! Jamás me metería en la cama con usted**.

**—¿Jamás?**

**—¡Jamás!**

**—¿Primera y última?** —preguntó él con la sonrisa en la boca.

**—Primera y última**—sentenció Sakura, con ahínco.

—**Entonces, regresa a mi cama y terminemos lo que iniciaste**—Itachi la miró y palmeó suavemente el colchón a su lado, en una clara invitación a acompañarlo.

**—Me voy**—chilló ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el baño tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Había corrido como loca. Lejos, lejos de Itachi.

_Fin Flash Back_

**O.o.o.**

—**Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasó. Solo Shisui puede tener una idea.**

**—¿Saliste corriendo? **

**—¿Qué importa? Digamos que no ocurrió**—murmuró Sakura, con pesar. Ino se echó a reír, pero le prometió olvidar el incidente—**Ayer lo vi después del colegio.**

Sakura procedió a relatarle el breve encuentro con Itachi la tarde anterior.

**—****¡Cerda! Te estoy diciendo que el profesor me dijo que estaba flirteando. CONMIGO**—explicó por enésima vez.

**—****Sí, pero eso no es flirtear.**

**—****Pero él lo dijo… y me estaba viendo con esa cara que tiene.**

Ino rio con ganas.

—**Estás tonta. En todo caso, la que ha estado flirteando eres tú. Y a un nivel impresionante. Has metido tu cabezota entre sus pantalones, lo has nalgueado, te has metido en su cama…**

—**¡Cerda! Nada de eso ocurrió, ya lo olvidamos, ¿recuerdas?**

**.O.o.o.**

En la Inauguración del Festival de Inicio de Clases se felicitó a los estudiantes del Bachillerato Internacional y se seleccionó a los participantes de las Olimpiadas de Matemáticas. Sakura fue una de las elegidas, junto con Hinata Hyuga. No tuvo ánimos de celebrarlo, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y no tenía el dinero para pagar el viaje y la estadía.

Su madre le sonrió para darle ánimos y le prometió que encontrarían una manera de arreglarlas. Sakura quiso sugerir su renuncia a las Olimpiadas como la mejor opción, pero la madre de Sasuke las abordó con preguntas sobre las Olimpiadas y las habilidades de Sakura.

**—Es una lástima para Sasuke que Sakura no sea su pareja de estudio**—dijo Mikoto a la madre de Sakura—**En casa pensamos que podían ser pareja, como se conocen desde hace años. **

**—Sí. Yo pensé que así sería. Pero últimamente, Hinata y Sakua se han hecho muy amigas. Igualmente, pueden estudiar en grupo**—propuso Mebuki Haruno.

La madre de Sasuke no opinó igual.

**—Tenemos una ligera controversia con la familia Hyuga. Es algo sin sentido. Pero por lo que me comentó Hiashi, su hija teme a mi hijo. Ella cree que deberá casarse con él. Todo fue una broma tonta de mi esposo y Hiashi. No creo que lleguen a hacer un buen equipo. Por otro lado, está su primo Neji Hyuga. Entre Sasuke y Neji ha sido imposible la convivencia, y dudo mucho que dejen marchar a Hinata sola cuando ya su primo ha obtenido excelentes resultados.**

**—El joven Hyuga les dará acompañamiento, seguramente.**

**—Es una lástima que mi hijo mayor no quiera participar. Se rehúsa a acompañar a Sasuke, pero cuánto quisiera que fuera. Así podría estar más tranquila. Itachi es un hombre muy centrado, en cambio, Sasuke, a veces nos desespera y temo que esta etapa sea mucho para él y no pueda soportarlo. **

Sakura se ruborizó al escuchar eso. Si Sasuke se enteraba que su madre opinaba que el estudio era mucho para él, seguro moriría.

En ese momento, Itachi Uchiha se acercó a las dos señoras con bebidas para ellas. Sakura arrugó el ceño ante la oportuna y carismática intervención del hombre, que apenas la miró.

**—Cariño, te presento a la señora Mebuki Haruno. Es la madre de Sakura, amiga de Sasuke.**

**—Un placer, señora**—dijo él y se situó junto a su madre. Sakura se escondió un poco. Le pareció ver que Itachi sonreía cuando captó sus intenciones de escapar.

**—Comentábamos sobre las olimpiadas de matemáticas. Le contaba que te rehúsas a acompañar a tu hermano.**

**—No, madre. No me rehúso a acompañarlo, me rehúso a cuidar de él. No tengo ningún problema en asistir. Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.**

**—Ya le he dicho a Anko que se encargue del grupo de Sasuke. Qué pena**—los ojos negros de Mikoto brillaron al tener una idea**—¿Señora Haruno, verdad que Sakura y Hinata les falta un tutor? ¿Solo tienen a Neji?**

**—Creo que sí.**

—**Perfecto.** **Yo me encargo de esto. Iré inmediatamente a hablar con Hiashi.**

Sakura abrió la boca, deseó con todas sus fuerzas detener a Mikoto Uchiha. Cualquier persona en el mundo podía ser su tutor en las Olimpiadas de Matemáticas, pero, por favor, que no fuera Itachi. Su madre tuvo que darle un (disimulado) codazo para que Sakura cerrara la boca. Itachi la miraba divertido, pero pronto el gentío lo acaparó… y Sakura se sintió caer al vacío: Itachi, matemática… Rogó que no fuera cierto.

**.O.o.o.**

—**No puedo creer que Itachi sea nuestro tutor**—lloriqueó Sakura en el baño.

**—Mi primo también lo será**—murmuró Hinata, apenada.

—**Pero, ¿por qué Itachi? ¿Por qué los padres se meten en todo?**

**—Así ha sido siempre, Sakura**.

**—Tu primo no me molesta, pero Itachi… creía que me libraría de él. Entre mis planes no estaba verlo de nuevo.**

Sakura continuó quejándose un buen rato. Hinata la escuchaba apenada y prometía estudiar por aparte para no requerir clases de más con Itachi o con Neji. Pero Sakura debió dejar para más tarde sus lamentos, porque requirieron su presencia para coordinar los últimos detalles del festival.

**.O.o.o.**

Sakura observó tras bambalinas el salón rebosante de estudiantes y padres, listos para iniciar el baile. Realmente, no sabía por qué aceptaba trabajar en los Festivales. Mikoto Uchiha decía que eran importantes para levantar la moral y revivir las tradiciones: ella pensaba que se desperdiciaba demasiado dinero en banalidades. Lanzó un suspiro, quería que la noche se acabara y quería que Itachi no fuera su profesor. Pensaba que el universo ya la había hecho sufrir demasiado y que no era justo que el hombre del que se había enamorado fuera su profesor. Así no tendré oportunidad, pensaba.

**—¿Cansada?**

Sakura achicó los ojos. Soltó la cortina, un poco sorprendida, y se giró hacia Itachi. Después de su incidente con el (ausente) brassier se había jurado no sentirse cansada enfrente de él, para evitar que le recordara lo que ella olvidaba cuando estaba cansada. Un poco recelosa de sus intenciones, le contestó:

**—Pensaba retirarme antes.**

**—Te acompaño afuera—**sugirió él

Mientras caminaban, Sakura pensó en las palabras de Sasuke. ¿Por qué un hombre como Itachi, estaría con una mujer como ella? ¿Por qué le interesaba, por qué le ayudaba, por qué flirtearía con ella?

**—A veces pienso que soy su proyecto de caridad**—dijo ella, para acabar con el silencio y con sus dudas.

**—No es caridad. ****Ya te lo he dicho. Me pareció que merecías una oportunidad.**

Sakura asintió. Le creía. Se sentía feliz. No era bonita y no tenía dinero: solo merecía una oportunidad. Algunas personas lo podían notar. Algunas personas no tenían dobles intenciones. Además, se sentía tranquila y segura cuando estaba con él. Mientras pensaba en su buena suerte, se detuvo de pronto.

Itachi la observó pendiente, un paso atrás. Ella aspiró aire y murmuró:

**—Gracias.**

Era el "gracias" más sincero y lleno de emoción del mundo. En esa palabra, Sakura expresaba su gratitud más honda y su compromiso de no echar a perder la oportunidad que él le daba. Por eso, ese "gracias" lo acompañó con un beso en la mejilla. O al menos, esa fue la intención de Sakura.

Sus labios, preparados para besar suave y delicadamente la mejilla del hombre, se estacionaron en los labios de él cuando él movió el rostro oportunamente. La mujer abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto y se derritió con la mirada que Itachi le dirigió. El alma se le fue a los pies, cuando él le atrapó los labios.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer y sus ojos se cerraron por inercia, permitiendo que su boca se moviera más libre, al ritmo. Perdió la noción del tiempo y mientras la mano de él se extendía por su cadera y la acercaba, para acentuar el beso, Sakura se sintió poseída por una felicidad inexplicable y cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba de emoción.

Itachi se separó suavemente de ella, soltándole la boca poco a poco y relajando el agarre en su cadera. Sakura hizo ademán de aferrarse a él de nuevo, de pegar su pecho al de él, pero recordó que estaban en el colegio.

—**Vamos. No hagas esa cara**—le ronroneó él, demasiado cerca.

Sakura lo miró ruborizada y se separó de un salto, para mirar a todas direcciones. Debía cerciorarse que nadie los había visto. Itachi se echó a reír. Ella lo miró caprichosa: con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios necesitados de más.

Itachi se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero no la besó. El corazón de la mujer latía con fuerza, presionando con fuerza, y sus barbilla se irguió: para acercar los labios. Apenas se rozaron y ella sintió que sus piernas se despegaban del suelo.

**—Tengo que irme**—musitó Itachi, cuando terminó el suave contacto. Sakura se sorprendió.

El auto de Shisui esperaba afuera. Itachi le plantó un rápido beso en la mejilla. Sakura se quedó viéndolo partir. Después corrió hacia Ino.

**.O.o.o.**

—**No me perderé la fiesta solo para acompañarte aquí en silencio**—dijo Ino, se echó su largo cabello hacia atrás. Estaban sentadas en una colina, un poco alejados de los demás, listas para los fuegos artificiales.

**—No sé ni por dónde empezar**—murmuró Sakura, cuando los primeros colores iluminaron el cielo.

**—¿Tiene que ver con fuegos artificiales?**—tanteó la rubia, aburrida.

**—No. Es como morir y después caer.**

Ino levantó una de sus delgadas cejas.

**—Bes…**—Sakura cambió la frase—**Puse mis labios en los de Itachi.**

**—¿Estás dando una mala descripción de un beso?**

Ella asintió.

Ino levantó una ceja. Cuando Sakura le confesó que le gustaba Sasuke, ella había alimentado esa atracción hasta convertirla en una obsesión… y todo acabó mal. Desde que Itachi entró a la vida de su amiga, se había esforzado por no ilusionarla, pero eso se volvía difícil cuando él movió sus cartas primero.

**—Ya era hora**—dijo, sin darle mayor importancia—**¿Qué dijo él?**

**—Se me quedó viendo. Dijo que no hiciera esa cara.**

**—¿Cuál cara hiciste?**

**—Esa. La cara de morirse y después caer.**

**—Oh, frentona. Eres una niña. **

**—Y él un profesor**—dijo con cara de circunstancia.

—**No. Que yo sepa estudia algo de economía… una ingeniería… qué se yo. Le falta para ser profesor.**

**—Cerda… Gracias.**

**.O.o.o.**

Naruto había tenido la mala idea de invitar a Hinata, Ino y a Sakura al Ichiraku el sábado, esto porque era uno de esos días en que Sakura, simplemente, estaba insoportable.

En la cabeza de la mujer solo había espacio para una cosa: Itachi Uchiha y su mala suerte al seguir siendo su estudiante por las Olimpiadas.

—**Ustedes no entienden las consecuencias gravísimas de que Itachi siga siendo mi profesor. Lo tendré que ver… y él tendrá que darme órdenes y explicarme cosas. Es más, probablemente necesite de él… como profesor**—lloriqueaba Sakura, cuyo carácter oscilaba entre la depresión y la furia—**Lo que necesito es que Itachi salga de mi vida… por un tiempo. Necesito NO verlo. Hasta que tome una decisión. Tengo que hacer algo.**

Hinata estaba tan preocupada que no le prestó atención a Naruto, pues se dedicó a consolar a Sakura y reforzar sus promesas de estudiar sola. Ino simplemente se largó. Y Naruto lamentó haberla invitado.

**—Shisui. Llévate a Sakura a dar una vuelta**—suplicó Naruto, cuando Shisui y Sasuke se unieron al grupo—**Lleva horas hablando de matemáticas y quejándose de Itachi. Estoy harto.**

**—¡Naruto! Solo estoy diciendo que no quiero ver a Itachi**—gruñó ella, sin pensar.

Sasuke sonrió. Por fin, Sakura se estaba alejando de Itachi. Sin embargo, Shisui palideció un poco.

—**Me está volviendo loco**—murmuró Naruto, se giró a Sakura—**Ya sabemos que no quieres estar cerca de Itachi. Deja de decirlo, por amor al cielo. A todos nos queda muy claro. Puedes odiarlo y todo lo que quieras... Pero ya es suficiente.**

Sakura se puso seria con el comentario. No le pasó inadvertido la satisfacción en el rostro de Sasuke.

**—Si lo conocieran como yo, sabrían por qué me quejo**—murmuró enojada por la expresión de triunfo de Sasuke. Deseó por un momento restregar en la cara arrogante de Sasuke que se había besado con Itachi... y que si lo tuviera al frente, lo volvería a hacer, deseosa.

Naruto se quejó un poco más de Sakura, ella se mantuvo en silencio, Sasuke continuó con su expresión triunfante y Shisui se mostró taciturno y preocupado. Al rato, Naruto informó:

—**Konohamaru entró al club de periodismo y quiere entrevistar a Itachi sobre su participación en la guerra. ¿Saben cuándo tendrá tiempo libre?**

Los Uchiha presentes se sorprendieron. Sasuke se alzó de hombros. Ya había desistido de mostrar la verdad de Itachi al mundo. Shisui lo había convencido que inculpar a Itachi, sería comprometer el honor de la familia.

**—No tendrá nada interesante qué contar**—murmuró el menor de los Uchiha. En la historia (oficial) Itachi era el Uchiha que renunció al servicio militar, abandonó la universidad y se fue del país. Un vago mantenido, decían muchos. Interesante artículo periodístico.

**—El idiota de Konohamaru no tenía ni idea que Sakura estuvo con los rebeldes y cuando Itachi nos dijo que Sakura estuvo preguntando sobre su participación en la guerra, creyó que era su deber informar mejor de lo ocurrido a todo el colegio**—explicó Naruto y el color abandonó el rostro moreno de Shisui.

**—Nadie lee ese periódico**—apuntó Sasuke, sin darle importancia.

Sin embargo, Shisui no pudo soportarlo más. Las quejas de Sakura de Itachi, su deseo de alejarse de él y las preguntas que había hecho sobre la guerra e Itachi, le dieron una pista de por qué Sakura quería alejarse de su primo. Sakura había descubierto la verdad sobre los rebeldes, había confirmado el plan de Itachi y no quería saber nada de él. Por supuesto. Había sido muy estúpido pensar que Sakura permitiría que un Uchiha, tan oscuro como Itachi, la pretendiera. Era muy estúpido pensar que Sakura perdonaría a Itachi: que tanto daño hizo al lanzar la bomba. Era muy estúpido pensar que Sakura aceptaría a Itachi, el traidor. Habían sido unos estúpidos si pretendían que Sakura creyera en Itachi, cuando él le había ocultado una parte de la historia. La más importante.

En un rápido movimiento, tomó del brazo a Sakura y la jaló. Naruto festejó que se la llevaran. Pero Sakura se asustó. Shisui era un hombre apuesto, explosivo y carismático, pero en ese momento estaba pálido y parecía estar a punto de perder los nervios.

No fueron muy lejos, pero sí lo suficiente para salir del radio de visión de los demás.

—**Sakura. Todo lo que Itachi te ha dicho es mentira**—dijo Shisui, un poco agitado. La miraba ardientemente.

Sakura se sorprendió y tuvo miedo. Itachi la había besado. ¿Era mentira? ¿No estaba interesado? ¿Se estaba aprovechando de ella?

—**Es mentira. Por favor, no le creas. Él no es el hombre que parece.**

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Escuchó en su cabeza la voz de Sasuke: "Te lo dije. Te lastimará. Él no es el hombre que parece".

**—No sé qué te ha dicho Itachi de mí…**—se detuvo, no sabía por dónde empezar y estaba muy preocupado—**Hay algo que tengo que contarte, antes de que rechaces a Itachi, para siempre.**

**—Shisui…****—**murmuró ella, pero él no la dejó explicarse.

**—Yo quería matar a Sasuke.**

Sakura no reaccionó. Hacía un momento se quejaba de tener que seguir estudiando matemáticas con Itachi, y ahora escuchaba de la persona más inesperada la confesión más espantosa.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Me costó un mundo lograr un beso. Tanto que hubo un simulacro de beso o beso imaginario. Insisto que el romance no es mi fuerte: ¡pero se besaron!

En este capítulo están unas de mis escenas favoritas que es la interacción Itachi - Sakura en la habitación y la confesión de Shisui. No sé por qué, pero Shisui me encanta. Y bueno: en el próximo capítulo Shisui deberá explicar unas cuantas cosas a Sakura. Adelanto, además, que no me he olvidado de la enfermedad de Itachi... y que Sasuke intervendrá en su modo cretino.

Espero puedan comentarme qué les pareció: cualquier comentario será muy agradecido.

Quiero agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo para leer y comentar. Sus palabras me animan mucho y la idea es trabajar para "enriquecer" fanfiction y este sano entretenimiento que es escribir y leer :D

Un abrazo a todas y un Itachi para todas, también.

Nos estamos leyendo n_n


	12. Capítulo XII

LA ACADEMIA

* * *

_Flash back_

—**No lo entiendes, Itachi. **

**—Shisui. Detente.**

**—Quítate de mi camino**—Shisui lucía desesperado, llevaba el cabello alborotado y sus ojos lanzaban miradas nerviosas—**Es por el bien de este país. Es lo que nuestro deber nos ordena.**

**—El deber no puede separarse del honor.**

—**No lo entiendes.**

**—Tú me enseñaste eso. **

**—¡Esta familia no tiene honor!** —gritó Shisui, agregó con crudeza—**Es una vergüenza ser un Uchiha.**

**—Shisui—**murmuró Itachi**—Dale una oportunidad a Sasuke.**

**—Sasuke es nuestra oportunidad, Itachi. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte**—Shisui se acercó a Itachi, lo tomó por los hombros y lo encaró—**Será una pérdida dolorosa, pero es nuestra oportunidad**—le apretó los hombros, desesperado. Necesitaba que Itachi viera el mismo camino que él—**Danzo quiere matarlos a todos. Itachi. Danzo quiere que _tú y yo_ matemos a toda la familia. Pero podemos evitarlo. Si tus padres se detienen… entonces Danzo no nos ordenara que los matemos… y Sasuke puede detenerlos.**

**—La muerte de Sasuke no hará cambiar de opinión a mis padres, Shisui**—rugió Itachi, y lo empujó, alejándolo. A sus padres nada los detendría: se harían con el poder y estaban dispuestos a todo. Porque estaban podridos.

Shisui reaccionó con estupor, usó su mayor fuerza y tamaño para agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Itachi, lo levantó y lo encaró, con violencia:

**—No lo entiendes. Sasuke debe morir… solo así evitaremos más sangre. Esta familia no importa. Sasuke no importa. Nuestro trabajo es hacer lo mejor por el futuro de este país.**

**—Sasuke es el futuro**—espetó Itachi, soltándose del agarre.

**—Tus padres necesitan probar el poder de Danzo… Solo la muerte de su hijo…**

**—Entonces, que sea yo.**

Shisui le respondió con un puñetazo. Itachi cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre.

**—No entiendes lo que pasará si los Uchiha ganan la guerra…—**dijo Shisui, conmocionado, se acuclilló junto a Itachi, se apoyó en él y susurró—**Te necesito… Itachi. Te necesito para vencer a Danzo después. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, el único a quien puedo pedirle esto. Ayúdame, debemos proteger al país… y el nombre de los Uchiha.**

**Si Sasuke muere hoy, los Uchiha se detendrán. Porque sabrán que están a merced del poder de Danzo. La sola amenaza de perder sus vidas, sin que lo adviertan, será suficiente para detenerlos. Con esto protegeremos al país desde las sombras y salvaremos el buen nombre de la familia. Te estoy hablando de sacrificio por un bien mayor.**

**—No. Estás hablando de asesinato. No apruebo tus planes, tampoco los de Danzo**—dijo Itachi, lo empujó para ponerse de pie. Se pasó la mano por la boca, para limpiarse la sangre.

**—Danzo quiere matar a todos los Uchiha**—dijo Shisui, con la voz grave, se irguió en todo su tamaño. Sus facciones empezaban a endurecerse. El tiempo se le agotaba—**Si es el caso, lo apoyaré. Pero mi plan es un sacrificio menor que dará el mismo result…**

**—Yo mismo te mataré si insistes**—gritó Itachi. Rompió la distancia que lo separaba de su primo y lo agarró, con tal fuerza que resbalaron al lago, donde continuaron forcejeando.

Shisui, era mucho más alto, fuerte y grueso que su primo, por lo que no tardó en dominarlo: lo agarró por la espalda y lo detuvo.

—**Te pido que no intervengas. Yo mismo acabaré con Sasuke y hablaré con tus padres. Después, juntos podremos acabar con Danzo.**

Itachi logró desprenderse del agarre, lo miró con rabia.

—**Danzo te está usando**—le dijo, en un susurro amenazante, mientras las aguas turbias del lago los cubrían cada vez más—**Se está aprovechando de tu visión política y te manipula. Lo peor es que le sirves como un fiel lacayo. Te has vendido a Danzo, has cambiado por Danzo y ni siquiera te das cuenta.**

**—Hoy, los Uchiha. Mañana, Danzo. Podemos salvar al país.**

**—No permitiré que te acerques a Sasuke.**

**—No puedes impedírmelo**—exclamó Shisui, crispado—**Tenemos que detener hoy a tu padre. Mañana a primera hora destruirán la Represa Central y el Capitolio. Mañana a esta hora, este país no existirá—**apretó los ojos, dolido**—Sé que en el fondo eres capaz de comprenderlo… pero guardas sentimientos por tu hermano. Los hombres como nosotros no sentimos: menos cuando la paz de un país está en juego**—Shisui miró sus manos, quietas y sucias sobre el agua oscura—**No me ensuciaré las manos con la muerte de Sasuke, porque es necesaria…**

Itachi gruñó y con fiereza atacó a su primo, que forcejeó todo lo que pudo, pero ya no pudo sacar la cabeza del agua, hasta que varias manos le quitaron a Itachi de encima.

**—¡Hermano! ¡Detente! ¡Itachi! Por favor.**

Shisui dio bocanadas de aire, ruidosas, desesperadas. Entre el barullo de gente, vio como varios hombres alejaban a Itachi, mientras a él lo sostenía un par de brazos. La falta de oxígeno estuvo a punto de dejarlo inconsciente… si no fuera por los gritos de auxilio de Sasuke, estaría muerto. _Muerto_. Pero él ya estaba muerto.

**—Cuida a Sasuke**—dijo Itachi, y solo Shisui lo escuchó, porque los demás empezaron a gritar:

—**¡Nos traicionó! Itachi nos traicionó.**

**—Atacó a Shisui. Trató de matarlo.**

**—Es un traidor. Es un asesino.**

—**Quería matarnos a todos. Nos desobedeció.**

Shisui se soltó del Uchiha que lo sostenía. Tenía la vista nublada y no escuchaba de un oído, pero sabía que golpeaban a su primo y él los enfrentaba. Por el sonido del agua, supo que lo habían dominado y lo arrastraban a la orilla, donde Fugaku y Mikoto estaban.

Hizo un esfuerzo para mirar al niño que lo había salvado: el pequeño Sasuke chapoteaba asustado en el agua enlodaba, tratando de acercarse a su hermano, ya bastante maniatado por sus familiares. Shisui miró sus manos y las vio podridas.

No podía entender la conversación que se alzaba, furiosa entre Itachi y su padre. No escuchaba lo que Itachi decía, pero en el pecho sabía las palabras exactas: ¿Por qué se desvió del camino del honor? ¿Por qué se dejó cegar por la avaricia y el poder? ¿Por qué le hereda a Sasuke una vida de destrucción?

Shisui tosió, todo su pecho se sacudió para expulsar el agua que había tragado: negra, espesa, con sangre. Se dejó caer de rodillas y hundió sus puños en el lodo. Estaban perdidos. Si mataban a Itachi, él estaría perdido… y el país sería destruido. Pero él ya estaba perdido. Estaba muerto, podrido, como el Uchiha más vil.

El ruido, el enojo, la turbación del agua, se fueron extinguiendo. Shisui levantó el rostro: Itachi seguía de pie, incólume, Mikoto hablaba, los demás escuchaban. Itachi rechazó el abrazo de su madre y volteó el rostro cuando ella lloró en su pecho. La mujer con angustia se separó de su hijo… y entonces Shisui, detrás del agudo pitillo que le zumbaba en el cerebro, escuchó la sentencia:

**—Lanzaré las bombas que tienen los rebeldes**—habló Itachi—**Mikoto, haz lo que tengas que hacer para detenerme**.

**—¡Itachi!** —gruñó Fugaku, furioso**—No te atrevas a oponerte a nosotros. **

**—No solo me opongo, también los destruiré. Si ustedes no hubiesen aparecido, Shisui estaría muerto.**

**—No puedes dañar a tu propia familia.**

—**Tengo el suficiente armamento para no dejar a ninguno en pie.**

Fugaku gruñó, rabioso. Había sido una estupidez aceptar que su hijo mayor comandará el grupo de rebeldes fiel a los Uchiha: había confiado en él, y cuando los demás miembros del Consejo del Clan sospecharon de Itachi: lo único que hizo fue pedirle a Shisui que lo vigilara y, por poco, uno de sus mejores hombres muere a manos de su hijo. Su error con Itachi conllevaría su destrucción. En un rápido movimiento apuntó con su revólver a Itachi. Itachi le sostuvo la mirada, mientras el dedo se acercaba al gatillo.

**—Déjalo marchar**—suplicó Mikoto y tomó del brazo a su marido.

Itachi esperó: firme. Fugaku le dio la espalda y se fue.

Mikoto intentó una vez más hablar con su hijo, pero Itachi negó con la cabeza y se marchó. Sasuke corrió tras él.

Mientras los demás se alejaban, murmurando sobre la traición de Itachi, Shisui observó el cuerpo pequeño de Sasuke temblar de miedo y enfrentar a Itachi.

Él había pretendido acabar con la vida de aquel niño. Estaba podrido. Itachi lo había rescatado de la muerte en vida. Corrió a detener a Sasuke. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por Itachi, era dejarlo continuar el camino que había escogido y que acababa de _salvarlos_. A todos.

_Fin Flash Back._

**.o.O.o.**

—**Yo inicié todo, pero no fui capaz de terminarlo**—confesó Shisui a Sakura, que no podía creer el relato que había escuchado—**Él no es capaz de dañar a su propia familia—**dio un paso hacia ella, ella dio un paso hacia atrás—**Si aprecias a Sasuke, entonces debes entender la actuación de Itachi.**

**El día del lago… Itachi no trató de matarme. Él solo salvó a Sasuke**—la miró, con una pasión incontenible—**Itachi me detuvo. ****Él salvaguardó mi honor y el de su familia, y cargó con toda la culpa… y con el odio de Sasuke.**

**Itachi impidió que su padre lanzara las bombas que destruirían la ciudad. Él evitó la matanza que planeaba su familia y les guió para triunfar en política: le dijo a su madre cómo enfrentar el ataque y cómo levantar al país: que creyó en la leyenda del honor Uchiha. El honor que tanto aprecian los Uchiha hoy, Itachi lo hizo posible.**

Sakura estaba mareada.

**—****Le dijo a Sasuke que los mataría… y Sasuke… siempre ha pensando que la culpa la tiene su hermano.**

**—¿Tú? —**susurró Sakura, ansiosa, perdiéndose en los ojos negros de Shisui.

**—Sí, Sakura. Solo me arrepiento de no compartir la culpa con Itachi**—musitó él—**Yo decidí asesinar a Sasuke, pero Itachi me detuvo e hizo sus propios planes para salvarnos a todos… aunque no lo mereciéramos. **

**En estos años, he tratado de redimirme con Sasuke. Lo hago por Itachi, por lo que él hizo por mí. No pretendo que lo entiendas—**Shisui miró al suelo**—Y****o no le debo mi vida a Itachi, le debo la tranquilidad de mi alma, porque él evitó que yo cometiera un crimen imperdonable y solo él paga las consecuencias.**

**Por eso te pido que no lo rechaces. Itachi carga un peso muy grande y no puede compartirlo con nadie. Pero él ha encontrado una luz en ti y estoy seguro que lo has hecho muy feliz. Por eso, por la felicidad de Itachi, te pido que le des una oportunidad.**

Sakura pensó que su vida estaba llena de equivocaciones, accidentes, malentendidos y torpezas… pero este malentendido que había desencadenado una historia difícil de comprender, era lo peor. No se atrevió a decirle que se estaba quejando de Itachi por lo que la mandó a estudiar para las Olimpiadas. No sabía qué debía decir. No sabía qué hacer. El peso del secreto era demasiado fuerte para sus hombros, que ya cargaban muchos.

Shisui sufrió con el silencio de Sakura, que se hacía cada vez más largo. Dio un largo suspiro cansado y supo que todo estaba perdido. ¿Por qué una mujer, tan llena de bondad y deseos de superación, querría juntarse con ellos: condenados al odio y a la soledad? ¿Por qué Sakura tendría que comprender y aceptar la vida de Itachi? ¿Por qué tendría que entender el dolor que él sentía? Después de todo, ellos seguían siendo Uchiha...

**—Debo irme**—murmuró Sakura. El hombre la sostuvo del brazo, expectante:

**—Sakura.**

Ella negó con la cabeza, la mano de Shisui la soltó y cayó lentamente. Sakura se alejó con premura.

**.O.o.o.**

Los Uchiha habían pasado por momentos duros, que los había moldeado como hombres duros. Por eso y por su honor, Shisui miró a los ojos a Itachi en todo momento, mientras le explicaba lo que había pasado con Sakura. Por eso, Shisui pudo ver el momento en que algo se rompió dentro de su primo.

Itachi no tenía oportunidad con Sakura. Para ellos, el asesinato era viable si se trataba de lograr lo que creían mejor: ¿quién podría aceptarlo? Ella debía tenerles pavor. Y con sobrada razón.

La expresión de Itachi, llena de desaliento, cuando se enteró de la conversación con Sakura, le estrechó el pecho a Shisui. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto la sombra del dolor en Itachi.

—**Entiendo**—dijo Itachi, escueto, como siempre.

—**Hombre… Si la querías contigo, debía soportarlo**—murmuró Shisui: era el único consuelo que encontró.

**—Déjalo, Shisui.**

**.O.o.o.**

Itachi abrió la puerta de su habitación, desganado. No quería ver a su hermano, menos si se ponía educado y le daba por tocar la puerta. Sin embargo, al otro lado no estaba Sasuke. Disimuló su sorpresa y rompió el silencio:

**—Hola, Sakura.**

Ella asintió, tímida. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se enteró de la verdadera razón por la que Itachi salió del país y dejó a Sasuke sin un hermano mayor. La ansiedad que había albergado en su ser, se llevó todas sus palabras. No sabía cómo explicar por qué estaba ahí.

**—¿Estás listo? **—una voz gruesa habló detrás de Itachi, interrumpiéndolos.

Ante Sakura apareció un hombre grande y corpulento, con una expresión de miedo que la hizo sentirse diminuta. Su cara al verlo debió ser de tal terror, que Itachi se vio obligado a una presentación amable:

**—Kisame, te presento a Sakura.**

El hombre le sonrió con una mezcla de lujuria, desidia y crueldad que erizó la piel de la chica. Sakura percibió un aura de monstruosidad en el hombre que le hizo temer y se preguntó por qué Itachi tendría a un hombre así en su habitación.

**—Te espero afuera, Itachi**—dijo Kisame y salió de la habitación con varias cajas. Sakura tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que no la empujara. Notó, con sorpresa, que las cajas desordenadas que había visto cuando entró por primera vez a la habitación de Itachi, ahora estaban adecuadamente apiladas en una esquina.

**—¿Te vas? **—preguntó ella, asustada por la respuesta.

Él asintió.

**—¿Y las Olimpiadas?** —susurró ella.

**—Neji se hará cargo.**

**—¿Y yo?**

Itachi la miró, sorprendido. Los recuerdos de la fragancia de su cabello, su piel fría y su cuerpo atractivo, su mirada viva y su sonrisa, su beso y sus deseos de superación lo invadieron. El deseo de besarla de nuevo se apoderó de él. Pero no podía.

**—Shisui me dijo que habló contigo. Supuse que no querrías verme.**

**—Ah**—murmuró ella, sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada. En esos instantes que permaneció callada, su corazón solo palpitó una vez: fuerte, duro, como si muriera… y nada más. Miró el libro amarillo que llevaba entre sus manos. ¿Itachi pensaba abandonarla, sin intentarlo? ¿No valía la pena? ¿Solo se iría, sin decirle nada? Apretó con fuerza el libro y pudo decirle:

**—Necesito pedirle ayuda con un ejercicio. La residencia Hyuga queda demasiado lejos de mi casa y no tengo dinero para el pasaje de bus.**

Itachi asintió.

Era un hombre paciente y solo esperaba los reproches que ella le haría, con toda la razón. Sin embargo, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que pensaba abandonarla. Después de todo, las cosas habían salido como Sasuke esperaba: se aprovechó de ella: la besó y la abandonó. Así era su vida.

**—Pasa.**

Ella entró a la habitación y se sentó ante el escritorio largo, lanzó una mirada acusatoria a la habitación semi vacía, pero no dijo nada. Antes de que Itachi tomara asiento, Kisame los volvió a interrumpir: se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta mirando la escena. Hacía unos minutos Itachi refunfuñaba y lo apremiaba para que empacara todo, ahora platicaba con una jovencilla de lo más tranquilo.

**—Itachi, esta chica pregunta por ti**—dijo Kisame, señalando a una muy apenada Hinata Hyuga, que se veía diminuta al lado del hombre.

**—Le dije que viniera para que usted nos explicara. Neji salió de la ciudad**—informó Sakura, con prontitud, y corrió a socorrerla.

Itachi asintió y acercó una silla más al escritorio. Kisame miró atónito como Itachi le decía que se fuera y cerraba la puerta de su habitación: con _dos_ colegialas dentro.

**.O.o.o.**

**—Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? **—preguntó Sasuke, cuando se encontró en medio pasillo de su casa a Sakura y a Hinata.

**—Oh. Nada**—sonrió la muchacha.

**—Buu… Buen…**—trató de saludar tímidamente Hinata.

Sasuke apenas la alzó a ver, sus ojos clavados en Sakura:

**—¿Venías a verlo?**

Sakura asintió, pensó que debía irse rápido.

**—Creí que estabas enojada con él**—dijo Sasuke, con dureza. Sabía bien que en dos semanas no se habían visto.

—**Es mi profesor y necesitamos estudiar.**

**—¿Sigue siendo tu profesor?**

**—Consejero para las Olimpiadas. El primo de Hinata es nuestro profesor guía**—aclaró ella con rapidez. Cuando terminó de decirlo, lo lamentó. Ella no tenía que darle explicaciones.

**—¿Irás a las Olimpiadas?** —preguntó el hombre con interés**—¿Puedes financiarlo? **

**—La familia de Hinata se encarga**—murmuró ella. Hinata se apenó: la intención de ella era que fuese secreto.

**—¿Te parece bien si compartimos la habitación del hotel?** —ofreció él. Sakura se sorprendió, Hinata se ruborizó.

**—No es adecuado.**

**—Qué importa. Podemos hacerlo.**

**—No creo que yo pueda.**

**—Financiaré tu hospedaje.**

**—No.**

**—Tienes hasta mayo para pensarlo**—sonrió él—**Ya veremos cómo cambias de opinión.**

**—No.**

Sasuke sonrió, altanero. Se giró a Hinata.

**—Hinata, conoces el camino de regreso, ¿cierto?** —la muchacha dio un respingo asustada de que le hablara de frente y por la connotación del comentario—**Deja que Sakura se quede.**

**—¡Sasuke! **—exclamó Sakura, indignada—**Te estás comportando como un imbécil**—dijo con fuerza. Tomó de la mano a Hinata y caminó enérgica a la salida.

**o.o.o.**

Sakura terminó de acomodar los palillos de los instrumentos de percusión y suspiró cansada. En días como esos, tenía un fuerte deseo de salir corriendo. No era la primera vez que vivía una situación límite, pero era la primera vez que quería salir corriendo de su vida… y quería que Itachi _huyera_ con ella.

Su cabeza, por fin, había armado todos los elementos de la historia Uchiha. Los Uchiha habían comprado un sector de rebeldes, Itachi había trabajado con estos, al mismo tiempo que Danzo se comprometía con Shisui para detener a los Uchiha.

Itachi planeó cómo detener a los Uchiha y no causó las muertes que pensaban causar Danzo y Shisui. Salvó a Sasuke, a su familia y al _país_. Pero el daño colateral fue muy grande.

Sakura podía recordar cómo la gente se enfureció con los rebeldes por utilizar las mismas armas que usaba el gobierno y las medidas que utilizó el gobierno para castigar a los rebeldes. Y todo lo que vino después: las persecuciones, el dolor, los fusilamientos, el miedo, las desapariciones, el hambre.

Pero Itachi no tenía culpa de eso. Fueron actuaciones imposibles de prever y detener. Por más que la sed de venganza Uchiha alimentara el furor contra los rebeldes.

_"Shisui me dijo que habló contigo. Supuse que no querrías verme" _le había dicho Itachi. Ella no querría verlo si Itachi hubiese huido del país, como un cobarde. Pero no fue así. Ya no le dolía pensar que él había tratado de matar a Shisui y que quería ver muertos a los Uchiha, porque sabía que no era así.

Tal vez si otra persona le hubiese contado la historia, ella se habría horrorizado al saber que Itachi había tratado de matar a Shisui, después de que este le dijera que mataría a Sasuke. Pero no sentía miedo: al contrario, podía ver el valor de los dos hombres.

Itachi actuó para salvar a su hermano. Pero ¿por qué lo dejó solo tanto tiempo, por qué no le explicó cómo le explicó a ella? ¿Qué pasaba, realmente, entre ellos?

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando Sasuke Uchiha apareció en el salón de música y le insistió en compartir la habitación del hotel.

**—Eso nunca va a pasar**—repitió Sakura, con pereza. Guardó los utensilios de limpieza.

**—No sabes cómo hacerlo posible. Pero yo sí sé. Todo se soluciona con dinero y para tu suerte, tengo mucho.**

Ella lo ignoró, caminó por todo el salón, terminando con el aseo. Sasuke no le quitó la mirada de encima.

**—No me ignores, Sakura. Sé bien que mi hermano no te resulta indiferente… así que no trates de pasarte de lista conmigo.**

Sakura lo miró. Él continuó, orgulloso de tener su atención:

**—Estoy seguro que no has dejado que Itachi se aproveche de ti. Por eso te muestras reticente conmigo. Te tendré paciencia—**su boca se curvó, un poco obscena. Ella frunció el ceño—**Pero…—**la mirada de Sasuke se volvió oscura—**Si ya te abriste de piernas con Itachi, no juegues de virgen conmigo. Es algo que no pienso tolerar.**

**—Me estás faltando el respeto**—dijo ella.

Sasuke se alzó de hombros.

**—Solo digo lo que pienso. ¿Te acostaste con Itachi? Sakura, ¿lo hicieron? ¿Por eso estás molesta con él?**

**—Ya basta. Déjame en paz.**

**—Mira. No es gran cosa. No te pongas así. Si ya lo hiciste con él, no tendrás inconveniente en hacerlo conmigo.**

**—Sasuke, ¿te estás escuchando?**

**—Ya. Sakura, no armes escándalo. Si lo hiciste con él, hazlo conmigo. Si no lo has hecho, genial. Hazlo conmigo.**

**—Sasuke… eres una mierda.**

La mujer salió de la sala, bastante enojada. Y Sasuke no entendió qué estaba mal. Podía poner sus manos sobre fuego: algo había pasado en la relación entre Itachi y Sakura, pero no podía saber qué.

El maldito de su hermano no tenía aquel aire de suficiencia que lo fastidiaba, y a ratos, parecía más deprimido que otra cosa. Por otro lado, Sakura suspiraba y se ruborizaba a cada momento.

Ante comportamientos tan distintos, sus suposiciones eran poco viables, por eso eligió enfrentar a Sakura con la que consideraba la peor: que hubiesen tenido sexo, entonces Sakura se comportaba como una estúpida romántica e Itachi se daba cuenta de su error. Pero eso no le explicaba por qué Itachi actuaba como si Sakura lo hubiera rechazado, y ella actuaba como si fueran pareja.

**.O.o.O.**

**—¿Le dijiste eso a Sakura? Hombre, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? Se supone que es tu amiga**—dijo Shisui, después de escuchar la historia de boca de Sasuke, que le lanzó una mirada molesta, pidiéndole que bajara la voz. Estaban en la sala de espera del hospital y empezaban a llamar la atención.

**—¿Qué importa? Al menos no juego con ella. Sabe lo que yo quiero**—musitó Sasuke, con fastidio.

**—Es tu amiga. **

**—No lo es. Si lo fuera, se alejaría de Itachi. Además, puedo decirle lo que yo quiera.**

**—Le estás faltando el respeto. **

**—Solo quiero saber si durmió con él.**

**—¿Qué importa si lo hizo?**

**—Si lo hizo, que lo haga conmigo. ¿Por qué Itachi?** —espetó dolido—**Él es un desconocido. A mí me conoce desde hace 5 años.**

**—No funciona así**—murmuró Shisui.

Sasuke guardó silencio. Miró a Shisui fríamente y dejó pasar los segundos, al cabo de un rato dijo:

**—Vale. Me sobrepasé. Mañana le pediré disculpas.**

Shisui sonrió. En el fondo, Sasuke era un buen chico. Solía perder el rumbo, pero siempre lo encontraba y era lo suficientemente crítico para saber lo que había hecho mal, y cuando le interesaba, su comportamiento era intachable.

Sasuke aprovechó la complacencia de Shisui para preguntar:

**—¿Crees que Itachi esté ganando terreno con ella?**

Shisui no pudo darle una respuesta a Sasuke, que disimulaba su interés, porque un doctor los interrumpió: les indició que podían pasar a la salita.

**—No te duermas ahora. Tienes toda la noche para dormir**—dijo Shisui cuando entró a la habitación.

Sasuke se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, al presenciar la cama y al enfermo. Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mover su cuerpo y con cada paso, se sentía lleno de plomo. El pánico lo invadió y temió perder el control. Ya lo estaba perdiendo…

**—¿Cómo has estado?**—dijo Shisui, acercándose a la cama.

Itachi estaba sentado gracias a la cama reclinable, y vestía el sencillo camisón azul del hospital. Tenía vías en los brazos, que le limitaban el movimiento, su respiración era silenciosa, pero dificultosa, las orejas se le habían acentuado y tenía los labios resecos. Sin embargo, sonrió ante la presencia de su familia y no tardó en iniciar una entretenida conversación, interrumpida constantemente por una tos seca y molesta.

Sasuke se mantuvo silencioso, apartado. Miraba las patas de la cama, sin creer que era su hermano mayor el que estaba ahí postrado. Los sonidos le llegaban lejanos y la tos constante de Itachi le taladraba la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la falsa tranquilidad de la habitación se esfumó cuando apareció el tema de Sakura. Itachi encaró a su hermano cuando supo lo que le había dicho. Sasuke tragó saliva y apretó los labios, sin tener ningún argumento para defenderse, nervioso por la expresión del mayor.

—**¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto?** —insistió Itachi, su voz fue rasposa.

Sasuke se sintió como cuando Itachi se fue de la casa. El pánico, la preocupación y el dolor eran iguales. El mismo sentimiento que no podía controlar y que lo hacía débil. Se sintió el mismo niño pequeño, asustado y débil, de aquel entonces.

**—No le falté el respeto. Así hablo con mis amigas**—se defendió Sasuke, de pronto, se sentía muy irritado. Itachi estaba enfermo. Iba a morir. Lo abandonaría… otra vez—**Y no se atrevan a sermonearme**—exclamó, alejándose—**Sé muy bien que han estado planeando cómo seducir a Sakura**—se giró a Shisui—**Tú lo has estado ayudando. Lo que ustedes hacen no es diferente a lo que yo hice. Es más, Sakura es de mi edad y es mi amiga. Ustedes dos son solo un par de arribistas.**

**—Cálmate, Sasuke—**pidió Shisui.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza: las emociones estaban saliendo de él, sin ningún control. No podía evitar el temblor de su cuerpo. Tal vez si gritaba, Itachi no notaría su miedo. Tal vez si gritaba, Itachi no sabría cuánto temía perderlo.

**—Te aprovechaste de Sakura. Yo no he hecho nada por lo que deba arrepentirme. Es más: Sakura debería agradecer mi sinceridad… y debería agradecer que puede contar conmigo, que no me iré.**

**—¿Qué sucede contigo, Sasuke?** —interrumpió Itachi. Sasuke se detuvo en seco, Itachi se había erguido, dejando a la vista los hematomas y la presión que hacía el entubado en su cuerpo. Itachi lo miró y Sasuke se sintió culpable: aquella profunda vergüenza que lo invadía cuando enfrentaba a su hermano con seriedad. La voz de Itachi, mortalmente serena, lo heló—**Deja de meter a Sakura en esto. Ya eres mayor para saber qué pasó durante la guerra… Si tienes algo que decirme, dilo de una vez.**

Sasuke tembló. Su mayor temor se hizo realidad: Itachi sabía que él conocía la verdad.

Tardó muchos años en saberlo y no fue hasta hacía unos meses, cuando Sakura se presentó a la fiesta en su casa que lo supo. Los Uchiha querían destruir al país, Itachi lo impidió. Itachi era un héroe: pero había escogido el exilio para mantener la dignidad de su familia: para darle una familia honorable a él. Todo había sido por él.

Cuando lo supo, no sabía qué hacer. Porque a pesar de todo, de sus buenas intenciones y demás, Itachi lo había abandonado. A los ojos del mundo, los Uchiha podían ser una familia noble; pero sin Itachi, no eran una familia. Eran un cascarón y él lo abandonó ahí: con unos padres distantes, que nunca se preocuparon.

Itachi tenía que pagar… por abandonarlo.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más largo y los latidos del corazón de Sasuke, más lentos y pesados. Miró el rostro preocupado de Shisui y después se atrevió a enfocar la dureza de la mirada oscura de Itachi. No lo soportó más.

**—No tengo nada que decirle a un enfermo**—escupió Sasuke, recuperando el control de su cuerpo. Las intenciones de Itachi pudieron haber sido buenas, pero él no podía aceptarlas: ¡lo abandonó! ¡Lo dejó solo en un nido de ratas, en una familia podrida!—**Eres una piedra insoportable en mi vida y no entiendes que te quiero fuera… y tienes que darte cuenta que saldrás de mi vida pronto**—lo miró con odio, el único sentimiento que podía vencer el miedo—**Estás demasiado enfermo. Pronto dejarás de fastidiarme.**

**—Sasuke**—dijo Shisui, bastante dolido, pero el muchacho se fue dando un portazo. Shisui se giró a Itachi—**Tienes que decirle la verdad. Si no lo haces, lo haré yo.**

**—¿Cómo hiciste con Sakura? **—respondió con molestia Itachi.**—¿Lo que he callado y protegido con mi vida y mi honor se lo dirás a Sasuke, como se lo dijiste sin pensar a Sakura?, ¿ese es tu gran plan?**

**—Estoy harto de tus planes. Es mejor que…**

**—No. Si lo haces, no querré saber nada de ti.**

**—No lo has dejado acercarte. Sasuke es amoroso y te quiere. Es tu hermano menor y es capaz de entender…**

**—¿De qué demonios hablas? Es frío, obstinado y calculador. Es todo un maldito Uchiha. Sasuke cambió. Ya no es un niño.**

**—No. Sigue siendo el mismo niño que recuerdas. Es solo que está asustado. Hombre**—Shisui lo miró suplicante—**Te está viendo morir.**

**—Todo esto es una mierda**—dijo Itachi, el dolor de cabeza lo embargaba. Con dificultad, volvió a acomodar su magullada espalda en el respaldar.

**—Pídele el trasplante.**

**—No le voy a pedir un trasplante, Shisui. No seas ingenuo.**

**—Sasuke cambiará su actitud si sabe que necesitas de él.**

**—No necesito de él.**

**—Itachi. Pídele el trasplante.**

**—No.**

**—No eres un hombre obstinado. No lo seas ahora, no al final.**

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

¿Qué les pareció? Lamento los enredos que hice y haber hecho complicada la historia de la guerra. La idea era hacer lo más parecida a la historia original, uds. juzgarán si así fue. Cuéntenme qué tal.

Aquí está por fin la enfermedad de Itachi, en el próximo cap sabrán cuál es. Además, Sasuke es un tonto, pero es porque está asustado.

En fin, creo que queda un capítulo más. Entonces, quiero agradecerles montones llegar hasta aquì. Si el fic ha crecido tanto, es por el apoyo tan lindo que me han dado uds: geniales y hermosas lectoras. Nunca me cansaré de decirles: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero hayan disfrutado.

!Un abrazo a todas!

PD: Si están interesadas en ver un anime corto, muy lindo y sobre mùsica jazz, les recomiendo Sakamichi no Apollon. Es demasiado hermoso.

Saludos n_n

PD2: Dejen review. :b


End file.
